Soul Eater: Second Vampire Chronicle
by Runa Isami
Summary: After the defeat of Madrigal and Madeline, the other two White Court houses want revenge! Will Harry and the DWMA take them on and steal their souls or be destroyed first?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 White Court Transformation! The Ishida Twins Turn into Deathscythes?

"A sound soul is a sound mind and sound body!" –Maka Albarn

"I'll wait for you

To want the help I give to you

Follow with me

I'll show you what it's like to breathe…

I want to change, I want to change

Slowly turn around

All that remains, all just the same

Never losing ground

I watch you change, I watch you change

I can see you there now

So, I'll do this all for you

I'll show you how it feels There's nothing I won't do

To share this world with you"

-Soul Switch., "Change"

_A few months ago, my brother, Ryonosuke, and I, Kyosuke, along with our cousins who took on our human parents' names instead of the Wraithe name been fighting a battle that was trying to consu,e Ryo for years. Madrigal and Madeline, twins like us, tried to get him into feeding on fear entirely but Thomas and Lara got in the way of keeping him from doing it entirely but it didn't stop there! He had to suffer the feed for fear and we decided to turn him into a Deathscythe along with the help of Miaka, Aria, Baki, Jiro, and Kana with us to getting to that goal. We also had the help of Thomas' half-brother, Harry Dresden, wizard warden under the White Council as our teacher at the Death Weapon Meister Academy. We thought we were safe but Madrigal came back with a vengeance and this time with black blood to help keep that feed for fear, it not only got into Ryo but it got into me! With Molly's help, we broke it off and were able to get their souls. Now that we got our 99 souls, our next trial won't be an easy one._

In a cabin-like house in the middle of the woods, a fight was going on inside. Kyosuke and Ryonosuke were fighting against the Magical sisters, Matilda and Gruntilda, for their souls. Kyosuke was dodging more magical bullets that were coming from a cauldron that Gruntilda was controlling. Kyosuke swung and managed to knock it over and the cauldron disappeared into the green gunk.

Kyosuke panted and his eyes were silver and smelled the lust coming off of both sisters and licked his lips.

"Aw, the White Court is hungry now? I think you should stop and eat my lust for keeping my soul in tact and spreading the madness all over the world!" Gruntilda exclaimed.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting about me you hag?" Matilda asked.

"Both of your lustious feelings smell tasty but all we want are your souls!" Kyosuke exclaimed.

"Oh really now, Matilda, why don't we blast these two out of here? They aren't fun as they were when they first came in." Gruntilda purred.

"My pleasure!" Matilda exclaimed as she set up her cauldron onto a catapult and poured in some liquids into it and it took on a red hue.

"Oh crap, that doesn't look good!" Kyosuke exclaimed.

"You think!" Ryonosuke exclaimed.

"Fire!" Matilda exclaimed and launched it.

"What are you waiting for bro, run stupid!" Ryonosuke yelled.

Kyosuke started running but the cauldron hit the floor at his feet and it blew up and he was launched through the ceiling with him and Ryonosuke screaming.

They landed on the roof with Ryonosuke lying in his axe form on the roof next to Kyosuke's body.

"Hey!" he yelled and changed back and shook his brother. "Snap out of it!"

"Standing on the rooftop ready to fall…" Kyosuke managed to say.

"Man, there's no time! If we fail, we lose the souls and have to gather them again! Do you want that?" Ryonosuke asked.

"You're right." Kyosuke said and snapped out of his trance.

They heard cackling and the Magical sisters appeared.

"Stars and stones, they found us!" Ryonosuke exclaimed.

"Give up? If you do, I think you two will make great dolls in my dollhouse!" Matilda exclaimed.

"I think not! Kyo, transform into your axe form and I will finish the job!" Ryonosuke exclaimed.

"Right!" Kyosuke exclaimed and changed into a knight templar's axe with a chain dangling from under the blade to the center of the handle. "Never thought wizards were a pain in the ass but witches are even worse! Especially when they pitch their cauldrons around like baseballs! Now prepare to lose your souls!"

He charged at them and started fighting them. After a moment of fighting and a soul resonance, both sisters were on the flat top of the roof with Gruntilda saying as her last words, "You won!"

They turned into witch soul eggs.

"We did it!" Kyosuke exclaimed.

They saw a sliver light form in the air and their companions and Harry and Thomas come out of it.

"Nice job you two! Now you get your prize!" Harry told them.

"Yep!" Kyosuke said.

They picked up the souls.

"This is it, we finally get to change." Kyosuke said.

"Into deathscythes." Ryonosuke said.

They ate them at the same time and they glowed and they transformed into their new form and had their blades go into their skin.

"That's going to hurt in the morning." Jiro joked.

They heard someone applauding and they saw a guy with a cloak on.

"What the hell?" Baki asked.

"Very well done, never thought the bastard children of House Wraithe would be the first to have deathscythe powers!"

"Vitorio Malvora, never thought we would see you in a place like this!" Thomas exclaimed.

Vitorio pulled the hood down and said, "Hello Cousin Thomas and the six cousins who took on Madrigal and Madeline and survived."

"More like two, Ryo and Kyo took them out, remember? Or did Aunt Sezerina dropped you a few times when you were a baby?" Miaka asked.

"How cute! You think you can get away with killing Madrigal and Madeline so easily? I think not!" Vitorio exclaimed and snapped his fingers.

Ghouls appeared out of nowhere and growled.

"Hell's bells, are you trying to kill them along with us?" Harry asked.

"No, to catch you, I think my aunt, Lady Malvora, along with Lord Scavis would like you captured alive!" Vitorio exclaimed. "Get them and make sure they're alive!"

The ghouls growled in affirmation and they went after them.

"Take arms!" Harry exclaimed as Thomas changed into his revolver form.

"Ryo?" Kyosuke asked.

"Let me get a chance bro!" Ryonosuke said.

"You got it!" Kyosuke exclaimed and changed into an axe with a bigger blade, a band of spikes that wrapped around the handle under the blade and a longer one at top. Two chains wrapped around the handle from the bottom of the top spike. "Not bad! I wonder how my form would look?"

"Jiro?" Kana asked.

"You got it!" he exclaimed and changed into his katana form.

"Girls?" Baki asked.

The both of them grabbed his wrists and changed into the clawed gauntlets.

"Okay Jack, it's time!" Molly exclaimed.

"Right!" he exclaimed and changed into his crossbow form.

"Charge!" Vitorio yelled.

Class Blood Fang charged back at them with full force and started attacking the ghouls on top of the cabin underneath the laughing moon.

The next morning in Death City, Nevada, the sun laughed and shined over the Death Weapon Meister Academy, also known as the DWMA, where students study and train as meisters and weapon pairs in order to become Deathscythes themselves, but first they have to eat 99 Kishin souls and one witch's soul to complete the transformation.

Maka Albarn, her weapon partner, Soul Eater Evans, and Chrona, along with his weapon partner, Ragnarok, were heading for class. As they walked, they saw Tsubaki standing right at the pole where Black Star was doing his usual rants.

"Hi there Maka, Soul, Chrona, I hope you all slept well." Tsubaki said with a smile.

"Of course, until yet again, I found Blair in Soul's bed naked!" Maka said.

"Hey, it's better than hearing how that damn White Court is so sexy when she sleeps in his bed over at that subbasement apartment on campus!" Soul Exclaimed.

"Wait, Blood Fang didn't come back?" Tsubaki asked.

"Nope, they've been gone for a while since Ryo and Kyo ate Madrigal's and Madeline's souls back in Chicago." Chrona asked.

_That's right, they've been collecting souls in order to become Deathscythes, I hope they got them all right. _Maka thought to herself.

"Hey!" they heard and turned to see Liz, Patti, and Death the Kid approaching them.

"Finally you guys came on time!" Soul exclaimed.

"Well, we had to drag Kid out of bed and made sure he gets here before seven." Liz told them.

"It's not a symmetrical time slot." Kid muttered.

Liz and Patti sighed.

The bell rang.

"We better get to class or Stein will make us stand out in the hall again!" Maka said.

They all went to class and as they walked in, a sliver appeared in the chalkboard.

"What the?" a student asked.

Out came some sludge and the Ishida brothers, Harry Dresden, Thomas Wraithe, and Jack S. Arrow appeared on the floor.

"Okay, that's not cool!" Soul exclaimed.

"Just like the last time and Dr. Stein wasn't in front of it." Ox Ford said as he and Harvard D. came in.

"Morning class…" Stein said as he rolled in and saw Harry closing the NeverNever rip in the chalkboard. "Yet again with the sludge flood, Mr. Dresden?"

Kyosuke coughed and said, "Hey Dr. Stein."

"For the last time, the NeverNever has no actual entrances and exits, wherever I open a rip into it, it gives me the part I come in on and it lets me out through another part that cconnects to my destination and apparently, that ocean connects to your chalkboard!" Harry told Stein.

Stein turned the bolt in his head and said, "Maybe you should try and find another opening into the DWMA instead of my class! Which it looks like today's lesson will be a cleaning lesson."

The class groaned.

Dr. Stein noticed the passed out Jack and asked, "What's with him?"

"He needs a doctor! He got hurt badly by some ghouls." Ryonosuke explained.

"Ghouls?" Stein asked.

"We'll explain later, we better get him to the nurse!" Kyosuke exclaimed and the both of them helped their comrade up and they ran off towards the infirmary.

"Ghouls Dresden?" Stein asked.

"Ugly ones at that, I need to talk to Lord Death about something!" Dresden told him.

"Hmm?"

"It's about my other students and apprentice, they were taken by the other houses of the White Court." Harry answered.

Kniges treated Jack in the infirmary and put him into one of the beds and told the twins, "Well, his injuries were pretty bad but he will make it through, what happened?"

The door opened and Maka and crew came in to see if Jack was okay.

"Well, it looks like they better know as well since they were involved with our battle over fear." Ryonosuke said.

"Did something happen?" Chrona asked.

They nodded.

"We were attacked by one of the members of House Malvora at the Magical sisters' house." Kyosuke said as he removed his ragged vest and the remaining glove. "There was a band of ugllyy ghouls!"

"We made it through but Kana, Jiro, Miaka, her twin sister, Aria, Baki, and Molly were all taken through the NeverNever." Ryonosuke said.

"We were left to die with some of the other ghouls that Vitorio Malvora left with u, but we got them with our axe moves since they hate steel and Harry's soul fire." Kyosuke said.

"Did you two get injured?" Kniges asked as she noted the rips in their clothing.

"A little but we healed up." Kyosuke answered.

Kniges checked and was surprised that there weren't any scratches remaining on them.

"Did you guys met up with a witch since you mentioned Magical?" Patti asked.

"The Magical sisters were witches and it was a bitch to take them out." Ryonosuke answered.

"We did get our Deathscythe powers in the end!" Kyosuke told them.

"No fair, you beat me at turning Tsubaki into one!" Black Star exclaimed.

"You weren't giving me enough souls." Tsubbaki told him.

"Well, you still have the one from your brother." He told her.

She sighed.

"It smells like a lust for a Kishin soul is in the air!" Ryonosuke exclaimed as he and his bbrother pulled off their shirts to reveal the Adonis figure underneath.

The girls drooled and the guys tried to look away but the sight was so beautiful, they kept one eye looking at their figures.

"I guess we better head back to the dorm and freshen up." Kyosuke said as they walked into the hallway.

Some girls saw them and screamed and ran after them.

"All right, who's-" Sid tried to say and saw them and their shirtless selves. He felt his nose bleeding. "That is so beautiful! If I was human, I wouldn't mind…"

"Sorry, but we're incubi not necrophiliacs!" Ryonosuke exclaimed.

"Come on bro!" Kyosuke said and they left but fed on the way out without the girls noticing it.

Harry was in Lord Death's office and explained what had happened after the Ishida twins changed into their Deathscythe forms.

When he was done, Lord Death nodded and said, "I see! The house that Madrigal and Madeline represented is now after them."

"Wait, aren't they suppose to feed off of lust like Thomas and your band of White Courts since they are Wraithes like them?" Spirit Albarn asked.

"Yeah, but they feed off fear, they believed they can get more power off of it that way since people end up being frightened by someone with the Kishin soul inside of them!" Harry told them.

"This is true, but them going after the Ishidas, why?" Spirit asked.

"Well, the thing is that the other two houses, Malvora and Scavus, favor the Wraithe twins a lot and they see what they're trying to say in the end." Harry said.

"So, when they got word that they were defeated and their souls eaten, they want revenge." Spirit said.

"Exactly, so they came after us and took everyone except for me, Thomas, both Ryo and Kyo, and my apprentice's partner." Harry answered.

"Since they were taken, where would they take them?" Lord Death asked as he looked at Harry.

"To Chicago of course, that is where Kyosuke was taken to the last time when the black blood got into him." Harry answered.

"Did he and his brother get any side effects from it?" Lord Death asked.

"Not exactly, why?" Harry asked. "Is it that bad?"

"It can be, but be careful, since they are Deathscythes now the black blood might cause some effects within them since it's been dormant for a while now." Lord Death told him. "Anyways, it looks like you will need some reinforcements with this trip back to your hometown."

"I will go! I think I would be handy!" Spirit said.

"Sorry, but I rather rely on Bolt Head alone, since Jack doesn't have a meister right now, I think he will be handy in a fight and wielded by Bolt Head for now." Harry told him.

"You don't understand Smart-Ass-Wizard-Who-Wouldn't-Keep-His-Mouth-Shut, I am also a Deathscythe myself, I can give those two some tips along the way in handling some of their new powers!" Spirit told him.

"He does have a point Harry, once Jack gets back with Molly, Stein can take Spirit back into his own hands!" Lord Death told him.

"Very well, what about your son, Death the Kid was it? I think a Reaper in training will be handy unless he doesn't go emo if there's asymmetry in front of him?" Harry said.

"That would be a good idea, Maka and Soul should also go since Maka can look into souls and see their wavelengths along with Stein." Lord Death said.

"I'm guessing the Star Happy kid and his weapon and that "I-Can't-Handle-It-Because-I-Will-Pee-My-Pants" will stay behind." Harry said.

"Black Star has a lot of work in finding souls since he's behind in that department and we don't want any vampires feeding on Chrona when he's afraid." Lord Death said.

"True, Malvora will like to see him piss in front of them anyways, so we will gather up the cavalry and head out tonight!" Harry told him.

"Right! Good luck to all of you!" Lord Death exclaimed.

Thomas and Harry were walking down the hall of guillotines when Thomas asked, "Are you sure we should be taking some of Crescent Moon's students along with us?"

"Well, Maka and Kid have skills that can help us in the long run! With Stein, he can put some damage onto your cousins! But I don't want to risk it with Black Star, according to Tsubaki, her Masemune form is still giving him problems and we don't want him to freeze up in front of any ghouls that Vitorio may send on us and Chrona, even though Ragnarok has that great scream attack but he does a lot of fear bubbling up inside of him and that would be a major feast." Harry answered.

"Right, it might kill him or have him be like Justine." Thomas said.

"Right." Harry said.

"So, we just have Stein, the Albarns, Soul, the Thompsons, and Kid, this is going to be interesting." Thomas said.

"You're telling me! I'm counting on getting in and out alive and the rest of my students and my grasshopper with us in the end!" Harry said.

Author's Commentary

Hey guys! Welcome to another installment of my fic! Well, the sequel to the Soul Eater and Dresden crossover! Woot! I want to thank you guys in making the first reach over a thousand hits and keep on reading! This one might make it there or might not, let's see how it goes!

I bet you're wondering, why a sequel? Well, I did read more of Dresden Files, more like White Night and Turncoat and saw the stuff that dealt with the Wraithe twins, Madrigal and Madeline, and decided why not have the other two houses appear in this one since Madrigal and Madeline are gone? In case of the nitpicks(trust me, had one on the Pokemon fic I just finished) I already know about Vitorio dying in White Night! This is fan fiction, I thought it would be ggreat to at least have him in the Soul Eater/Dresden story as well! It would make sense for the Malvora side anyways. Goes the same for Lady Malvora and Lord Scavus as well. I will be putting more characters you like and will also include Bob the Skull! I know most of you were wondering "Where's Bob!" Well, he is in this one, so sit tight! I will also include more stuff with the Faerie courts since they didn't do much, sorry about that chapter with the weird trip through Faerie, didn't know what to do with it but I kind of made it a Noodle Incident but they will be in this.

Now onto another thing, the lyrics above I put into this one! Those lyrics are from a song called "Change" from a band known as Soul Switch! I thought the song would fit with this fic because the Ishida brothers go through their change at the start of this fic and why not put the lyrics to this one. On top of that, I thought the name Soul Switch would fit with the Soul Eater theme a bit even though the lead singer is a zombie fan and the video, not sure if I saw it pretty well, dealt with zombies. And also, I did wear my old Soul Switch shirt(which is my zombie attack shirt) with my Kyosuke cosplay for the first time(Yes, I did the costume, even had the axe form of Ryo but it needs to be rebuilt since the duct tape got ravaged from escort bumping into it). Anyways, I would love to thank the guys in Soul Switch for letting me use the lyrics and you can find them on Facebook and their music video for Change on YouTube. So, support the band! They're awesome and know how to rock!

And now onto disclaimer! I do not own the characters that the creators of Soul Eater and The Dresden Files but I only own Ryo, Kyo, Jiro, Kana, Miaka, Baki, Aria, and of course Jack along with any other characters that come from my own head! So, The Dresden Files is created by Jim Butcher and Soul Eater is owned by Funimation, Yen Press, and Atsushi Okubo. So, PLEASE support the official releases of these two works! As in, get the anime and any of the Dresden books or graphic novels! Thanks! So, keep reading and see what else comes out of my head!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Trek Back to Chicago! We Trespass on the Summer Court?

An hour after classes let out for the day, Maka, Soul, Kid, the Thompsons, and Dr. Stein were called to Blood Fang's classroom. They found Jack, wrapped in bandages since Thomas got an early release for him from Kniges, Spirit, and Thomas, and Harry waiting for them and the Ishida brothers.

"Maka!" Spirit exclaimed and went over to hug her.

"You don't have to give a big happy reunion scream when you see me." She told him.

Spirit stopped short and said, "But I love you!"

She sighed.

"Hey! Where's the Ishidas? Did they get lost on campus or something?" Soul asked.

"They went to a boutique in the city, Ryo wanted to get a new look and it's been a while since they went." Thomas answered.

Soul sighed and said, "They are White Courts after all, they do want to make a presentation with what they try on I bet."

"Okay, enough! I called the boutique and told them to tell those twins to get their asses back here so we can get the rest of their little family back!" Harry grumbled.

They heard the door burst open and saw both the brothers come in. Kyosuke wore a newer version of his look with the torn vest navy blue, rather than the white, the gloves a new pair of black and blue striped ones to match the hair color he has, a spiked choker, and the pants having more of slanted and vertical rips with the same chain arrangement hanging from his belt loops, one with the clip strap with a star, a rotted iron chain next to it and a chain with nautical stars lining it, and another rotted iron chain right next to it. He had eyeliner going on in his eyes to go with it. While Ryonosuke took on a bit of Harry's look with the tie and the white shirt underneath. He only wore one chain that held his wallet in place and a pair of studded bracelets on both wrists and his long hair still had the bangs going on and cut in the back, he still had the blue streaks running through the bangs. He wore the duster with studs lining the collar and the bottom.

"Not bad you two, especially with you Ryo!" Thomas exclaimed.

The girls felt a flutter in their hearts as they saw them.

"Okay, enough with the pretty boy looks! It's time to get down to business with what we're getting ourselves into when we encounter the other two houses!" Harry told them.

The Ishidas took their seats like the others did before. Harry took out some chalk and started writing on the board.

"So, we're messing with two families, the Scavus and the Malvora, the difference between these two families are that Malvora feeds on fear like Madrigal did and the Scavus feeds on pain and despair." He explained as he wrote.

"No wonder Chrona had to hold his fear around you guys." Soul told the Ishidas.

"I swore I smelled pee on him at one point." Ryonosuke told him.

"Anyways, you guys need to remember not to show any of these emotions when we find any of them." Harry told them all.

Maka rose her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Albarn?"

"How are we going to know that we found them? Or know where they are?" Maka asked.

"Justine's handling it, she works for my sister and sometimes remembered Madeline used to run a club called Zero in Chicago, the location changes time to time but she will find it!" Thomas told them.

"Zero? Wait, will Sezerina be running it since we took Madeline down?" Kyosuke asked.

"Sezerina?" Spirit asked.

"Head of House Malvora." Kyosuke told him.

"Most likely, or Felicia." Thomas told them.

"Great, now we have to mess with one of our Wraithe cousins." Ryonosuke said.

"One question, since Molly's with tthem, what will happen to her if we don't get there in time?" Jack managed to ask.

The three White Courts were silent.

"Death I take it?" Stein asked as he turned the bolt.

The three of them nodded.

"How bad will the feeding be when that happens?" Kid asked.

"Very, it takes over and the person's lust, fear, or despair gets eaten and kills them." Thomas answered.

"Or like what you seen with Justine, the person can survive but they're part of the White Court families as servants for who knows how long." Kyosuke said.

Thomas was silent at the mentioning of Justine.

"So, Blood Fang, are we going through the NeverNever again?" Spirit asked.

"You got it! I know the fight against the Land Sharks in the Summer region was weird but who knows if they will let us pass peacefully." Harry said.

"What about the other court?" Ryonosuke asked.

"Not sure if there's another part to the NeverNever that Death city or the rest of Nevada would put usinto, I know it would be long trek. Any other questions?" Harry asked.

"Do we suit up again?" Soul asked.

"Remembering the last time, we left everything at Lara's, the good news is that the steel portions of both the twins, Jack, and you can take out the creatures of the NeverNever." Harry answered.

"Maybe I should use you Spirit, since your blade is made out of steel." Stein said with a smirk.

Spirit nodded.

"Anything else?" Harry asked.

They shook their heads, "No!"

"Good, we're heading out early in the morning, NeverNever time is a lot more different than our time so leaving early would put us a day forward possibly in Chicago." Harry told them. "I guess that's about it! Dismiss!"

They left the classroom and headed for their dorms. Jack stopped and Kyosuke and Ryonosuke turned to him.

"What's up man?" Ryo asked.

"It's that I'm worried about Molly and the others, also how we may or may not get back here alive." He told them.

"Aw, the crossbow has a crush on the grasshopper." Kyosuke teased.

"Quit it Kyo." Ryonosuke told him and turned back to Jack. "Look man, don't worry! We have some of the most skilled meisters on our side for this, plus Harry can use his magic to get out of any sticky situation that comes at us!"

Harry snorted a laugh a bit.

"I hope you're right." Jack said.

"Come on, you need to rest, if Molly saw you like this, she would have you staying in bed all day long." Kyosuke said.

He nodded and they headed for their place while Harry went to the newer subbasement apartment that Lord Death had him, Thomas, Molly, and Jack in since most of the technology in the last building was fried due to a few spells were tossed around from Harry getting any of the Chupacabra girls out from seeing Thomas.

"Is Justine meeting us in Chicago as planned?" Harry asked as they got inside.

"Yeah, Lara even pinpointed the next location of Zero, according to Justine the place is a lot more different and a lot of people seem to let go of their fear and despair in there now like the high amounts of lust before." Thomas answered.

"Did he see any of the Samamuras, Kana, Jiro, Baki, or even Molly?" Harry asked.

"Not sure, they haven't been inside yet, but when we get there, we will find out." Thomas answered.

"Good, I rather see Molly and the others okay than dead." Harry said.

Jack nodded in agreement.

"I also wonder if the old apartment is still in tact since we're in Nevada now." Harry said.

"Murphy has been taking care of Mouse and Mister the last time she got in contact with me after the mess with Madrigal and Madeline." Thomas said.

"WWhen was that?"

"When you were doing a warden assignment of course, it was after the class went out for their new soul gathering assignments." Thomas answered.

"Well, the place better be in tact when we get back, knowing…" Harry started and turned to see Jack heading to his room for the night. "Bob might be anxious for a night out on the town."

"He's probably still sleeping in that skull of his, does he know about all this stuff with the DWMA?"

"No, we didn't go back to check on him, rmember?"

"That's true! Well, we should try and bring him back with us since there are supernatural happenings popping up time time in Death City." Thomas told him.

"Knowing him, he won't mind those girls that keep on sneaking in everyday." Harry said.

Thomas licked his lips and laughed a little at that remark.

Harry glared a bit and said, "Get some sleep, we have a long trek ahead of us."

"Aye, aye captain!" Thomas exclaimed and went into his room.

"Damn White Courts, even though they're not as scary as the Red and Black Court vamps, but they are annoying at times." Harry said and went into his room.

The next morning, everyone that was going shown up at the main entrance of the school to head into the NeverNever.

"So, is everyone ready?" Harry asked.

They nodded.

"Good, let's head out! Ap.." Harry started as he raised his hand.

"Wait!" they heard.

They turned to see Black Star, Tsubaki, and Chrona with Ragnarok on his shoulder running towards them.

"Ah Hell's bells!" Harry exclaimed. "What are you guys doing here? We only needed Maka, Soul, Kid, and the Thompsons from your class!"

"We can't let you guys go and get all the glory!" Black Star exclaimed.

"Guys, this is a serious thing! We're going into a fight with vicious vampires!" Maka told them.

"Especially when it cocmes to Malvora Nun Boy!" Kyosuke exclaimed.

"But I've been working on not being so scared, plus what if Maka needs to be protected?" Chrona asked.

"Aw Chrona, Soul with me, you know that." She said.

"Guys, time's ticking!" Harry exclaimed.

"Stein, can't you get them back to class?" Thomas asked.

"Black Star is a stubborn kid when it comes to staying in his own seat and Chrona, maybe he will be handy." Dr. Stein answered.

"Very well, you can come too!" Harry told them.

"What about us?" they heard a voice.

They saw Ox and Harvard.

"You two were the ones who blocked the ectoplasm from hitting you when we first came." Harry said.

"Yeah, our books were ruined from the residue." Harvard told them.

"What's with them?" Jack asked Maka.

"Ox and I are top students in Crescent Moon, when a test comes around we fight for the top spot." She answered.

"I don't get why you have to pick Ms. Perfect over here to fight in getting your pals back!" Ox yelled at the Ishida brothers.

"She has skills, if you don't like it then go back to the dorm! We need to head out!" Ryonosuke yelled back.

"Plus, how did you know about this operation?" Kyosuke asked.

"I followed Maka to your classroom and left before you guys came out!" Ox said.

"Empty Night! You two are idiots to think about coming with us!" Kyosuke exclaimed.

"Great, since you two are now involved you have to come! Sorry for not having any field trip forms for your parents to sign but remember this, White Courts may be pretty but they feed like no other vamp can! Also, one more thing and almost forgot! Since we're travelling through the NeverNever." Harry said and took out a vial with some dark green liquid. "This will protect you from any veils or tricks the fairies may have and plus don't take any favors or eat or drink anything in there, we're already going through their land and I don't want any of you pay favors to them, if we encounter any."

They all put on the salve under their eyes like Harry had done and they watched him open up the NeverNever and they stepped in.

When they got in, they were surrounded by a garden with columns carved with summer designs of flowers, animals and other supernatural creature on them.

"What the hell? Where are we?" Kyosuke asked.

"Well, well, never thought I would finally get to meet the wizard from Chicago!" they all heard.

They saw a figure that had long, snowy white hair with a crown of laurel leaves on her head, pointy ears, and feline features. She had a ballroom gown in emerald green on her.

"Who is that?" Maka asked.

"Totania of the Summer Court." Harry answered.

"Wait, the Totania?" Thomas asked.

Harry nodded.

"That means we're in the realms of the Summer Court!" Kyosuke exclaimed.

"Summer Court?" Chrona asked.

"The Faerie queens have two courts, Summer and Winter! As you can see, we crossed into Summer's portion of the Faerie world." Ryonosuke said.

"Good job White Court child, never thought I would meet one of you either! Are you here to eat my lust? Or fear? Or even pain?" Totania asked.

"No, we are just traveling through and happened to cross through, but we need to go and head back to Chicago, come on guys!" Harry exclaimed.

They started walking but thorny vines grew around them and imprisoned them.

"What the?" Liz asked.

"I think not! I can't let Winter's Emisary travel through Summer's realm without an exact reason!" Totania told them.

"I am not here on Mab's behalf, I am telling the truth!" Harry exclaimed. "You see, I am a teacher at the Death Weapon Meister Academy and most of my students were taken, along with my apprentice, by the White Court and I need to go rescue them! Even we brought some people from the school!"

"he's telling the truth, he means you no harm!" Spirit yelled.

"Oh really now, hmm, maybe I should call on the Lady and my Knight to see the true parts of your story!" Totania said and snapped her fingers.

A light shone and they saw a girl of medium height with the same feline-like features as Totania and white hair as her appear with a guy around the same height as her with light blonde hair appear.

"Yes my queen?" the girl asked.

"You remember Harry Dresden, he brought more White Courts to the NeverNever but came into the garden with them and they said they were heading back to Chicago because of one of the other houses took their comrades there, can you see to confirm the truth behind it?" Totania said.

The girl looked at the Ishidas and then to Thomas and nodded in acknowledgement and said, "Yes my queen, even though I have a feeling Thomas Wraithe is a good vampire under his court but the new ones not so sure."

The knight looked at the brothers and noticed their clothing and said, "They look like they took a page from Harry's apprentice."

They rose their eyebrows simultaneously at that remark.

"Okay, Lily, can you check them out? We're on borrowed time." Harry told them.

"You know them as well?" Ragnarok asked.

"Yeah, Lily is the Summer Lady, she took it up after I killed Aurora, the one before her and Totania's daughter in order to restore balance to the world and the guy with her is Fix, the Summer Knight, who took place of the one killed by the Winter Knight." Harry answered.

"No way!" Maka said.

Lily walked over and said, "Very well, you know we might have to test their skills if they're lieing to us."

Harry sighed and nodded.

Lily looked at the brothers and put a hand to each of their hearts for a moment and felt a cold sensation at first and then the Deathscythe powers inside.

"What is it Lady?" Totania asked.

"They're willing to get their comrades back but they have a strong power inside, I felt something cold as well, but can't put a finger on it." She answered.

"So, it means a test of skill then?" Totania asked.

"No way! We may be Deathscythes but we can't have anything cold inside of us!" Ryonosuke exclaimed.

"You two fed on fear did you not?" Lily asked.

The both of them went silent.

"Hey! That's not fair! Those two had Black Blood put inside of them to feed on fear! It was not their fault!" Maka yelled.

"Silence human!" Totania yelled.

Maka hid behind Soul.

"These two will have to go through a test of strength and show this power of their's, once they win, I will let you all go and if not I will add you to my fae army." Totania said.

"Very well, we accept your challenge." Kyosuke said.

Ryonosuke nodded.

"Boys, you shouldn't do this." Harry warned them.

"Don't worry, piece of cake! Shall we execute whatever comes out brother?" Kyosuke asked.

"Of course!" Ryonosuke exclaimed and changed into his newly formed, Executioner axe.

Totania clapped her hands and three goat faeries appeared.

"What the hell?" Kyosuke asked.

"What are those things?" Ryonosuke asked.

"She called the Gruffs." Harry said.

"The what?" the both of them asked.

"You remembered them wizard? I think you should join the battle as well." Totania said.

"Maybe I will, since they are my students after all." Harry said.

"Great, that means I have to take revolver form." Thomas said and changed.

Harry took his brother into his hands.

"Maybe I should join in as well, I never fought a faerie myself! Come on Spirit!" Stein exclaimed.

"You got it!" Spirit exclaimed and changed.

"Okay guys, be careful! These three are fwild fae and like most faeries, they don't play fair so watch out. Plus, Kyo, Stein, you have the upper hand since you have steel blades on your weapons and of course those wrought iron chains on your belt." Harry said.

Kyosuke smiled and said, "Good to be prepared."

"Here they come!" Ryonosuke exclaimed.

They saw the three Grufffs charging at them.

Harry started shooting while Stein and Kyosuke started fighting the other two.

The others were watching from afar.

"How does Harry know what those things are?" Tsubaki asked.

"Well, one winter Totania sent them to track Harry down thinking that he was taking up the Winter mantal as Winter Knight." Fix explained.

"What? I thought that we heard that the Winter Knight killed the Summer Knight before you." Patti said.

"That is true but Mab is holding him in custody until Harry says yes." Fix told them.

"You're saying that Mab chose Harry after saving the world?" Kid asked.

"Yep, but he turned it down every time." Fix answered.

"That is why she's gone crazy!" they heard a voice exclaimed.

They saw a girl that was young as Lily but with dreads dyed in glacial colors and wearing a tight top and pants. She also had piercings in her nose and belly button. She also wore sandals comfortably like nothing, especially with the ice covered vines and flowers around her.

"Maeve, what a surprise!" Totania exclaimed.

"Totania, heard that the wizard along some human brats came on your quarters, so I came to visit." Maeve told her.

"Who is she?" Soul asked.

"I am the Winter Lady! Mab's daughter, Maeve, I can see you have that green stuff under your eyes! Too bad, I wanted to play around with humans after so long." Maeve purred. She turned and watched the fight between Harry, Kyosuke, and Stein with the Gruffs and whistled. "Not bad of fighters."

The Summer court were quiet when she said it.

"I'm guessing they don't get along." Chrona said.

"Well, they are opposites after all, I wouldn't know if they work with each other or hate each other." Ragnarok told them.

After a while, Harry, Kyosuke, and Stein were panting from their fight. While the Gruffs were burned from the steal and one of them had a gun shot wound from Harry's revolver.

"Damn, I don't think I can hold on a bit longer." Kyosuke said.

"I agree, how strong are these things?" Stein asked.

"I think some of the strongest, Bob told me that each line gets stronger and stronger since they take down trolls." He answered.

"Bob?" Ryonosuke asked.

"A spirit of intellect I have at home, I will have you guys meet him later but now I think we need to have a soul link." Harry answered.

"What?" Stein asked.

"We don't have much time, we need to do it now!" Harry said.

"He does have a point, who knows our soul can link a lot better now with stronger ones." Ryonosuke told Kyosuke said.

Kyosuke nodded.

"Does thee give up?" one of the Gruffs asked.

"Thee haven't given up! I think it's time for a triple execution!" Kyosuke answered and pointed his brother at them.

Harry and Stein got up and the three of them stood in line.

"Even though I haven't tried it yet, I will have to concentrate a lot harder than my own magic." Harry said.

"You can do it, just relax yourself and focus on our souls." Stein told him.

Harry nodded and took a breath and closed his eyes and muttered, "Soul link."

He felt his soul link up with Kyosuke's and Stein's souls.

"You got it." Stein said.

"Soul resonance!" they yelled together.

"I'll go first! Legendary skill of the scythe meister! Witch hunter!"

He hit one of the Gruffs head on.

"My turn! Newest legendary technique of the Deathscythe axe! Executioner!" Kyosuke yelled and hit the Gruff as well.

"Finally, legendary technique of the revolver wizard meister!"

"You got to be kidding me." Thomas said.

"Shut it, I am a wizard and it makes sense! WIZARD BULLET!" Harry yelled and aimed the extended revolver at the last Gruff and shot it with the magical bullet.

All three Gruffs went down and burned away.

Totania applauded and so did Maeve.

"Well done! Never thought the two vampires would be great fighters!" she exclaimed.

"Bravo! Mab will be happy to hear that the wizard defeated another Gruff!" Maeve exclaimed.

"Maeve? What are you doing here? Nevermind, will you let us go now?" Harry asked.

Totania nodded and the vines departed.

"I will lead you to the opening into Chicago." Lily said.

"Will you come as well Maeve?" Fix asked.

"No, I am just here to watch the fight! So Wizard, are-" Maeve started.

"Not a chance in hell, come on guys!" Harry exclaimed.

They all started following Lily and Fix.

"Maeve, maybe you should tell your mother that the Wizard won't be coming home with you." Totania told Maeve.

"Whatever, there's another time when he will take up the mantal, I know it." Maeve said with a smile and left.

The group arrived in Chicago and saw that it was sunset already.

"We made it! Yahoo!" Black Star exclaimed.

"Thanks Lily, Fix." Harry told them.

"Not a problem, we noticed that you were watching over those two White Courts and their comrades." Fix said.

"And teaching them." Harry said.

"What do you mean by that?" Lily asked.

Harry explained everything that happened in the past few months and how it led to them to their arrival in their court.

"Damn, you all were serious!" Fix exclaimed.

Thomas and Harry nodded.

"Well, good luck with getting them back, that Vitorio Malvora is a sneaky vampire who likes to use the winter ghouls to his advantage." Lily told them.

"Don't worry, we will be prepared since we have some of the most skilled from DWMA on our hands." Harry said as he looked at everyone.

Author's Commentary

I know it's so sudden to end it on this but I got to save stuff for the next chapter after all and plus this one is getting too long anyways. So, in the last commentary, I mentioned I cosplayed as Kyosuke. I did but went with the original design. I may do the navy blue torn sleeved shirt next but I will still do the white vest and cuffs for now. The pants, they are the actual ones I wear. As in the chain set up is like how I described it in the chapter and the pants, well, the tears were straight and vertical in the first pair but the pair of pants ended up shrinking after MegaCon a year back, so I had to get a new pair and rip them up and the rips came out more diagonal and vertical since I didn't have them on this time when I ripped them(ended up cutting myself with the exacto knife, it's a good thing to use to rip up pants along with scissors and strong hands). I also use the pants for the Dark costume I do. The wig was easy to find by the way on Ebay. The gloves, was a last minute addition to it since I had them for a while and decided to add them since they matched the hair. It works out in the end. I usually wear my big ball chain necklace but will might get a new spike choker for this newer version. Not sure when that will happen since the axe needs to get rebuilt a bit since well, at AFO, one of the guest's escorts ended up bumping into it. If I will be holding it again, it will still have zombie blood(did a zombie ravaged Kyosuke for a Friday 13th party last month). Also, I did change the soul resonance power to fit the axe idea more and make it more of the Deathscythe power, soa bit of a ret con.

And now onto the Summer Court, yes I put Totania in this one because in the books, Harry only met the Summer mother and Summer ladies(since Aurora is dead and lily took up the power, it would make sense), I thought it would be interesting to have her. Maeve, she will come back later, you will see along with Mab as well. I might do my own version of the Winter Knight thing in this one. It's fan fiction, why not do a Soul Eater type thing with that? I know I might get hit by so many reviews and messages from you guys about doing it, saying do it or not do it. It might mess up with the continuity of the Dresden Files, I do admit, I already did that with having no Red Court. In Linkara's Atop the Fourth Wall(yes, I watch it), CONTUNITY ALARM on me. Anyways, I guess that's it! I got to post more stuff with this fic. See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Into the Zero. Fear and Pain Come Together?

"Where are we exactly?" Ox asked as they all got out of the cabs in front of Harry's place.

After Lily and Fix left, Harry called out for taxi cabs and told them his place, which was a subbasement apartment in a boarding house; unlike the one he, Molly, Thomas, and Jack lived in the DWMA, this had all of the actual wizarding items he kept and where he had Bob stay.

"Welcome to my actual apartment." Harry answered as he disabled the wards.

"So, this is your home in town? It feels like the apartment Lord Death gave you back at the DWMA." Dr. Stein said as they all walked in.

"Sort of, but I have all of my materials here and a special spirit I call upon for knowledge." Harry said.

"The one known as Bob isn't it?" Kyosuke asked.

"You got it! You all wait here while I go talk to him." Harry told them and lit the candles with his spell and he went down a latch in the floor to another basement.

"A basement within a basement apartment? That's cool!" Soul exclaimed.

Suddenly, he felt something slam into his leg. "What the hell?"

They saw a big cat nuzzling against him.

"Is that a mountain lion?" Black Star asked.

"Hey there Mister!" Thomas exclaimed as he came over to the huge cat and petted him.

"Cats, it always have to be cats with me." Soul said.

Then a big ball of fur came over to them and held up his paw.

"Hey there Mouse!" Thomas exclaimed and petted him.

"I think Harry has a thing for big pets." Patti said.

"You can say that again." Liz said.

"I wonder, what symmetrical items Harry keeps down there." Kid said as he tried to peer in.

"A mad scientist's lab I hope!" Ryonosuke joked.

Stein cleared his throat and turned his bolt.

"No offense Bolty." Ryonosuke said.

"Be glad I'm not dissecting you now." Stein told him.

In the basement, Harry was talking to Bob the Skull, a spirit of intellect that lives in a skull and used to be the spirit who was under Kemler and Justin Dumorn. Harry was telling him about what had happened the past few months that led into what is going on now.

Bob whistled and said, "That is one wild ride, never thought Totania would have your vamp students fight her Gruffs."

"She didn't like the idea of me trespassing more than my half-brother and two more White Court juniors." Harry said.

"It sounds like you had a hard time along the way." Bob said.

"You better believe it, especially when Madrigal and his sister, Madeline, were the ones influencing these two brothers, even Lily kind of sensed the darkness within them." Harry said.

"Even though I don't know much about Black Blood, it looks like it may still be inside of them." Bob told him.

"I hope not, they just got their Deathscythe powers and I don't want them to go crazy in the process." Harry said.

"When that happens, tell me and let me see what I can think up, I also think you should take me to this DWMA place, I bet all the girls are hot over there."

"Even if it has to do with a horny kitty girl that ends up in Thomas' bed?"

"Count me in! So, what now? You have to deal with Malvora and Scavus since they are after Wraithe for taking out their two favorite family members, this is one battle that might cost something among your allies." Bob told him.

"Yeah, especially Nun Boy."

"Nun Boy?"

"Some kid that always wears a habit, but…not sure if I want to get into that! His sword is handy though, do you think a no fear potion will do the trick?"

"Maybe, you better brew it now if you want to make this a one night rescue mission."

"I'm intending on it, let's get started!" Harry exclaimed as he got the potion making materials out. Bob started walking him through the recipe when Kyosuke called down, "Hey boss! Murphy is here!"

"Tell her I'm coming up in a minute!"

He finished the potion up and put it in a sports bottle and went up the ladder and found Murphy enjoying some tea Jack had made.

"Hey there Murph!"

"I was wondering when you will be coming back since your dog and cat have missed you terribly." Murphy told him.

"Sorry, DWMA and Warden work kept me busy out in the Southwest."

"I'm guessing you're not in Chicago for a visit." She said as she looked at everyone from the DWMA and noticed that Molly was missing and so did some of the other White Court teens she met months before.

"No, Thomas' other family members had taken some of my students and Molly and we're here to get them back." He told her.

"I see, never thought you would be a softie for the vampires." Murphy teased.

"I had to make sure Double M cousins didn't get their claws into my twin brothers on my team, so now it's the other two houses." Harry said.

"Do you need back up?" Murphy asked sternly but had a twinkle in her eye.

Harry looked at the DWMA staff and the Ishida brothers and Jack.

"Not this time, I don't want to you be aburden." He told her.

"Oh please, I'm never a burden! I want to protect anyone if things get out of hand! I'm in." Murphy said.

Harry sighed.

"Hey Harry, are you in love with this chick?" Soul asked.

"Shut it Scythe Boy!" Harry told him. Then he turned to Chrona and tossed him the sports bottle. "Here!"

"What's this?" Chrona asked.

"Drink it when you may piss your pants on the battlefield! Thomas, is Justine ready?" Harry asked.

"She's waiting for us a few blocks away from the field museum, they taken an abandoned building this time around." Thomas said.

"The whole thing?" Kyosuke asked.

"Yep!" Thomas answered.

"Well, let's head out!" Harry ordered.

They headed out and this time took a bus and headed for the field museum and walked to the location of the club. When they got there, they saw a zero symbol on the door.

"Never thought we would come into this place." Ryonosuke said.

"Remember, we're here to save your buddies." Thomas reminded them.

They nodded.

"All right guys, we head in like we're part of the crowd and keep a look out for anyone. If things start up, arm yourselves!" Harry told them.

"Right!" they all exclaimed.

"Murph, you ready?" Harry asked.

She didn't say anything as she answered with a tap on her shoulder holster that held the gun she kept. They all went inside the club and noticed that a lot of people were dancing to rave music being blared out of speakers in different parts of the club. They also saw cages above them and many stair cases heading up. They even saw many people drugged out and high in dark corners and looking like they had a great timeafter sex.

"Man, no kidding when Madeline said this place had no inhabitions." Kyosuke said.

"It's like they are zoning in and out." Kid said as they looked around.

Both Ishida brothers smelled the Lust coming off of some of the people and licked their lips a bit.

"Guys, keep control!" Liz exclaimed and she and Patti hit them in the heads.

"Thanks!" the both of them exclaimed.

"Let's keep going." Kid said.

They kept on looking.

Harry, Thomas, Stei and Spirit managed to find Justine in the crowd. She wore a red cat suit that caused Spirit to drool a bit.

"Justine." Thomas said casually.

"Thomas, welcome back! Mr. Albarn, Dr. Stein, and also you Wizard!" she said.

"Likewise Justine." Dr. Stein said as he turned the bolt.

"Any hide or hair of the kids or Molly?" Harry asked.

"I managed to find Kana, Jiro, and Baki but Molly is way high up! Where's her weapon?" Justine asked.

"Right here!" Jack said as he dragged the praying Chrona.

"What's with him?" Justine asked.

"Trying to be fearless I guess! Where's Molly?" Jack asked.

"I remembered her being taken up to a higher level in the building, I will take you to her!" Justine told them.

"Did they try to feed on her?" Harry asked as they followed.

"Not sure, I'm hoping they hadn't try to make her use black magic." Justine said.

"Hell's bells, that means Malvora knows about what she did to her friends?" Harry asked.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Molly was able to manifest her talent by performing black magic to get her friends off of drugs but that backfired by having the NeverNever fiends come after her." Harry answered.

"That led into her into your care?" Spirt asked.

"Exactly!" Harry answered.

They were taken to the main stairwell and headed up to the higher levels.

Maka, Soul, Ox, Harvard, Black Star, and Tsubaki were looking through the area they were in and managed to bump into someone.

"Sorry!" Maka exclaimed.

They saw the figure fell over.

"Eh?" she asked and took out a glow stick that Harry handed them all glow sticks in order to fit in the raving crowd. She faced the light blue light at the face of Jiro.

"Jiro?" she asked and noticed that he looked pretty thin. He also wore a dog harness around his torso, leather pants, spiked bracelets, and his hair was put into a Mohawk and it looked purple in the light. "Guys, help me get him up and out of here!"

Soul, Ox, and Harvard got him to his feet and they went into a private lounge area where the lights were bright enough to reveal that his hair was bleached and had red streaks in it.

"Jiro! Are you all right?" Tsubaki asked.

"P-pain…I need pain! I can't smell it here!" Jiro exclaimed.

"What is he babbling about?" Ox asked.

"Great, they got to him! Now he wants fear!" Black Star exclaimed.

"He asked for pain Black Star, you were close though." Tsubaki said.

"Isn't that the same?" he asked.

"Not exactly, it's despair, kind of like how you feel when something happened and you blame yourself for it." Maka told them.

"Which I can smell it on you Maka…give it to me!" Jiro said as he grabbed her.

She screamed.

"Hey! Let go of her!" Soul yelled but he was kicked.

"Tell me something, how long have you been feeling this despair?" Jiro asked as she held her against the wall.

"Jiro…stop! Snap out of it! You're acting like Ryo and Kyo when they fed on fear." Maka said.

"Which they're fools for returning to the Wraithe ways." He said.

"Fools…" she started.

"Hurry Tsubaki! Change and take on Masemune form!" Black Star yelled.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Hurry!"

"Right!" she exclaimed and changed and took on the Masemune sword form and Black Star charged at Jiro.

"Let go of her you bastard!" he yelled and hit him.

He screamed as he felt the sword hit him in the shoulder. He let go of Maka.

"Maka!" Soul yelled.

"Let's take him on!" she yelled.

"Right!" he exclaimed and changed.

"You too Harvard!" Ox exclaimed.

Harvard nodded and changed into his spear form.

"This is for trying to feed on my emotions!" Maka yelled as she swung Soul.

She managed to hit him and he went down.

Jiro coughed and asked, "Maka?"

"Aw, I was hoping you fed on her!" they heard a male voice say.

They saw a guy with the signature curly hair that Thomas and Lara have.

"Mario, sorry!"

"Pathetic as ever cousin, you can't seem to feed on pain like I can." Mario said in with a slight hiss.

"Wait, are you a Pain feeder?" Tsubaki asked.

"I was, but when I met Kyosuke and Ryonosuke, I started feeding on lust instead, I didn't like the idea of feeding on pain, it not only hurt the victim but it hurts me in the same way." Jiro told them.

"That is why Vitorio made sure that our family in Scavus wanted you to be one of Scavus again." Mario said.

"Shut up!" Jiro yelled as he tried to kick him but he got punched.

"You're too weak, I'm guessing you couldn't feed on that girl's pain earlier when you saw her get dumped by her boyfriend not too long ago." Mario said.

Jiro was silent.

"You bastards, you're nothing but monsters who think pain is just food." Ox said.

"Who are you?" Mario asked.

"Ox Ford of Class Crescent Moon! Prepare to be zapped!" Ox yelled as he charged at him with Harvard charged with electricity.

The both of them started fighting each other.

"Come on guys!" Black Star exclaimed as he charged forth.

"Right!" Maka exclaimed as she followed.

Meanwhile, the Ishidas, Thompsons, and Kid were going through the crowd acting like they were heading for one of the private rooms to have a bit of their own private time when Liz spotted Miaka.

"Hey! It's Miaka!" she exclaimed.

"It is, but…it can't be…" Ryonosuke said.

They went over to her and saw a guy on the floor passed out.

"Miaka?" Patti asked.

"Patti? Is that you?" Miaka asked.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Are you scared?" Miaka asked.

"What?" Patti asked.

"Patti! Liz! Change before she comes after you!" Kid ordered.

They did and Kid pointed them at Miaka.

"Aw, I wanted a bite." She said.

""Miaka! Snap out of it!" Kyosuke yelled.

They heard applause and they saw the hooded figure of Vitorio Malvora appear.

"Never thought I would see the Ishida brothers find one of their comrades taken their first victim filled with fear." He said.

"Vitorio." Ryonosuke snarled.

"Wait, is this the guy who took your friends?" Kid asked as he kept the Thompsons pointed at Miaka.

"You got it." Kyosuke answered.

"What did you do to her and Aria?" Ryonosuke asked.

"Don't forget Baki." Kyosuke said.

"Oh, made them feel what you felt when you fed off fear, it's not too late to change sides again you two! Imagine how happy Sezerina would be to have Wraithes on the Malvora side again?" Vitorio told them.

"Svew her! We won't go back even after the work we did in getting back to normal!" Ryonosuke exclaimed.

"Too bad, I think my ghouls-" he started.

"Actually Vitorio, I think it's time to use THEM!" a female voice said.

"Felicia, never thought you would be here when Scavus and Malvora are taking over this club instead of Wraithe." He said.

"Aw, I want to play with the Ishida twins myself and I think the Norse brothers would be a perfect match for them." She told them.

"Norse brothers?" Kyosuke asked.

Footsteps came up to them and they saw a pair of boys around their age. One with dark, long hair and the other long, blond hair. They wore gothic clothing that looked like armor almost.

"Loki, Thor, meet Ryonosuke and Kyosuke Ishida, the two that Madrigal and Madeline had them feed on fear like my house." Vitorio said.

"Great, now we're in the Marvel Universe? What's next, we'll see Tony Starke pole dancing in his Mark suit?" Ryonosuke asked.

"Shall I change brother?" Loki asked in a slight accent.

"Go ahead." Thor answered in a similar one.

Loki changed into a hammer and Thor took his brother into his hands.

"Damn it, we're going to have a big fight on our hands!" Kyosuke exclaimed.

"Kid, try and get Miaka to snap out of her hunger while we take these two on!" Ryonosuke yelled.

"Right!" Kid exclaimed.

"Kyo, you're in the axe form this time!" Ryonosuke exclaimed.

"You got it!" Kyosuke exclaimed and changed into his templar axe form and Ryonosuke took him into his hands.

"Let's see what you got Norse boys!" Ryonosuke exclaimed.

Thor charged at them and swung Loki. Ryonosuke retalitated and started to swing back while Kid and the Thompsons took Miaka somewhere safe.

Harry, Thomas, Stein, Spirit, and Jack and Chrona falling behind reached the top floor with Justine. They saw a cage with a familiar girl inside and it was Molly being fed on by Baki and Aria.

"Get off of her!" Harry yelled and sent soul flames at the both of them.

The both of them jumped off.

Jack dropped the still praying Chrona and ran over to Molly, who was trembling.

"Molly!"

She opened her eyes and they were foggy and a bit unfocused but she recognized the voice.

"Jack?"

"I got you." He said.

"Aw, I was also enjoying her fear as well." They heard and saw a woman that almost looked like Lara appear.

"So, you must be Lady Malvora, nice to meet you." Harry said as he recognized her a bit.

"Correct!" she said and looked to see Thomas. "Aw Thomas, you returned, did the hunger take you again? How about the Ishidas? Are they still feed on Fear or is it Lust now?"

Thomas stood silent.

"No matter, the Samamuras and Baki are now their substitutes." She said.

"What?" Stein asked.

"It can't be, just as both Ishida twins stopped you go and influence their friends, that's sick!" Spirt exclaimed.

"But interesting, I think they will enjoy the little boy right there." Sezerina said as she pointed at the curled up Chrona.

"It smells tasty." Aria said.

"Like Molly's fear, I think it will be sweet." Baki said as they closed in on him.

"Chrona!" Ragnarok yelled and tried jumping on him to snap Chrona out of it and then changed into his demon form. "Snap out of it you little bitch!"

"Ragnarok! The bottle!"

Ragnarok saw the bottle on Chrona's belt and took it and opened it and said, "This better work!"

He opened the top and put it into Chrona's mouth like a mother bottle feeding a baby and made Chrona drink.

Harry saw Baki and Aria close in on them.

"Stars and stones! Thomas, change now!" Harry yelled.

"I got them!" Spirit yelled and charged and had his blades appear in his arms and struck the both of them.

"What the hell was that?" Thomas asked as he saw it happen.

"A move that Spirit does since he is a Deathscythe after all!" Stein said. "Now, you guys get out of here with Molly!" Stein said.

"sorry, I am not leaving here without killing that bitch! Come on Thomas!" Harry exclaimed.

Thomas nodded and changed into his revolver form.

"I guess I should make sure these vamps don't get up." Stein said and nodded at Spirit.

Spirit changed into his scythe form.

"Interesting, the Wizard and the What-Looks-To-Be-a-Science-Experiment is fighting this time around! Let's see what you got!" Sezerina exclaimed as she took out a pair of pistols.

"Come and get us!" Harry exclaimed as he and Sezerina started shooting.

Author's Commentary

Hey all, time for another commentary. I know I was mentioning Marvel references in this chapter, but it did fit with the theme a bit. And yes, I am excited about the Avengers as much as you guys are and will be seeing it opening night. Another disclaimer, I don't own any of the rights to Iron Man, it's a creation of Marvel and owned by Disney. Well, the Norse brothers is a different story! Well, if you guys remembered Marie from Soul Eater and how she takes on the Thor theme a bit with her hammer transformation and her eyepatch? Well, I wanted to have an actual hammer meister. As in a meister wielding a weapon partner that changes into a hammer like her. I thought why not make the Norse brothers named after loki and Thor? Well, it would fit since Monoc exists in the Dresden story. And the Jiro a Scavus thing, I decided on that while writing the chapter, I know he is supposed to have the Wraithe traits but like Madrigal, he rather feed on Lust than Pain. It sounded better than what I thought up before where only the Ishidas fight but seeing everyone fight would be more worth it since this calls in the DWMA crew to join in. And don't worry, Bob will show up more and more throughout the fic since after this scenario, Bob goes with Harry to the DWMA. Where is Murphy right now? You will see in the next chapter! Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Norse vs. White! Chrona Saves the Day?

Kid and the Thompsons managed to get Miaka into a private lounge that had a bed with several bonding instruments surrounding it.

"What the hell? What are these guys planning to do with the humans that come in?" Liz asked.

"Feed of course!" Patti exclaimed.

"I know that, but with straps on a bed?" Liz asked.

"It will help me out in making sure that Miaka doesn't go crazy! Help me out girls!" Kid exclaimed as he took the somewhat calm Miaka over to the bed.

Both sisters changed back and helped Kid strapping Miaka down to the bed to keep her still.

"Let me go! I can smell fear off of Liz! Let me feed on it!" Miaka yelled as she tried to struggle.

"While I feed on that lust for it? I don't think so!" they heard a familiar voice.

They turned and saw a girl around Miaka's age in a short, tight dress and had her hair short, black with red streaks and put up in a bun with chopsticks.

"Kana? Is that you? You look…symmetrical!" Kid exclaimed as he watched her walk over to the bed.

Liz slapped him in the back of the head and said, "Man, you're such a symmetry junkie!"

Patti laughed.

Kana leaned over Miaka's thrashing body and kissed her on the forehead and started to taste the lust for fear and started to suck it out of her.

"Okay, is it possible for a White Court to feed on another?" Liz asked.

""I think Thomas mentioned it is, they cinto incestual relationships by the look of it." Kid answered.

Miaka stopped thrashing and passed out on the bed.

"There we go, all good now." Kana said.

"That was easy." Liz said.

"Okay, now to the question, where were you when we got in?" Kid asked.

"Hiding out, I was disguised so that the Malvora and Scavus didn't find me again." She answered.

"You escaped I take it." Kid said.

"Yeah, let's not talk about that right now, the thing is that we need to get everyone out of here!" Kana said and turned to them again. "Did that cop chick come with you guys?"

"Yeah, we ended up splitting up after we got in." Patti answered.

"You better find her and have her help out in getting Miaka out of here." She told them.

They nodded.

"Watch your backs! Also, try to find Jiro, I need my weapon partner back." She told them.

"Right! We will find him." Kid said and turned back to the girls. "Come on, let's go find Murphy and try to find the others while we're at it."

They nodded and changed back into their gun forms and Kid put them into his holsters and left the room to Kana and Miaka to themselves.

Maka, Ox, and Black Star were still fighting Mario Scavus in the other lounge on the other side of the club. They tried to hide the pain from any hits that were put on them from his strength.

"Damn, there's no way of stopping this guy." Black Star said and felt the fatigue from the Masemune form earlier.

"Black Star, are you okay?" Tsubaki asked.

"It's fine, I can't let that bastard feed on my fatigue." Black Star said.

"What's wrong? Giving up so soon?" Mario asked as he watched them panting from their fight and saw Black Star feeling the pain and licked his lips. "That smells delicious!"

"Black Star get up!" Tsubaki yelled as she saw him walking over.

"Hurry Tsubaki and change into shuriken mode!" Black Star yelled.

She nodded and changed from the Masemune form and into the shuriken form.

"No one will feed on my fear! Take this!" Black Star yelled and threw Tsubaki.

Mario caught her.

Tsubaki changed back into her human form.

"Looks like I caught a tasty morsel!" he exclaimed as he looked at her.

Tsubaki shuddered a bit.

"Let her go you White Court bastard!" Murphy yelled and shot at him.

He felt the bullet go into his back and it caused him to let go of Tsubaki.

"My turn!" Maka exclaimed.

"You mean our's!"

"SOUL RESONANCE!" she and Soul yelled.

"Legendary skill of the scythe meister! WITCH HUNTER!"

Maka hit Mario head on and it caused a Kishin soul to pop out.

"A Kishin soul?" Maka asked as Soul changed back.

Soul picked it up and said, "Whatever, I'm eating it."

He ate the soul and licked his lips.

"So, that guy had a Kishin inside?" Ox asked as Harvard changed back.

"I didn't sense anything since Jiro tried to eat my pain or despair." Maka said.

"Vitorio probably hid it from you since he is the magic user in Malvora." Jiro said.

Murphy came over to him and asked, "You okay?"

Jiro shuddered a bit and said, "I think so, where's Kana?"

""Not sure, we should find the others." Ox answered.

Jiro got up and they left the room where they found the IRyonosuke fighting a guy with a hammer with Kyosuke in his axe form.

"Ryo?" Jiro asked.

Ryo kicked the blonde guy down and said, "Hey, looks like the others found you!"

"You can say that." Ox said.

"Don't you need some help?" Maka asked.

Ryo dodged and swung at the hammer and said, "Not really!"

A thunder bolt singed his ear.

"Okay! I need some help!"he answered.

He got kicked down.

"Sorry, no help! I was ordered by Vitorio to fight the both of you!"

"Brother, shall we resonate?"

"Yes."

"SOUL RESONANCE!" The both of them yelled.

"Great skill of the hammer meister! Mjolnir's Wrath!"

Ryo got hit and went down and Kyo landed right next to him.

"So, the great Deathscythe twins can't defeat us, how pathetic!" Thor exclaimed.

"Get up you two!" Murphy yelled.

Ryo got up and picked up his brother and said, "You still up Kyo?"

"Yeah, even if that was a strong bolt, I still have my resonance power still!" Kyosuke answered.

"That's right, we haven't unlocked what your new form holds!" Ryonosuke said with a smile.

"You can't beat us!" Loki exclaimed.

"Yeah, we are the Norse brothers after all!" Thor exclaimed.

"Norse brothers?" the DWMA crew asked.

Murphy sighed and said, "Guard, you have something to do with this don't you?"

Jiro shrugged at her.

"There is one thing you forget you two, we're no ordinary Deathscythes! We're also White Courts like Vitorio!" Ryonosuke yelled as he opened his eyes to reveal the silver pupils.

"Huh?" Loki asked in confusion.

"Oh man, crap's going down." Jiro said.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" both Ishida brothers yelled.

"Special skill of the Knight Templar axe! Cross Edge!" Ryonosuke yelled and formed a cross move and it hit Thor and loki.

The both of them went down.

"Looks like you've been baptized!" Kyosuke exclaimed.

They heard an explosion from above and they noticed some flames on the very top floor.

"Oh man, there's Harry signature fire move." Murphy said.

"I hope everyone is okay up there." Ryonosuke said.

On the top floor, Stein was still fighting Aria and Baki with his soul move and Spirit in hand while Harry was still fighting off Sezerina.

Ragnarok managed to finish feeding Chrona the magic potion and tossed the bottle aside.

"All right, you better have no fear." He told Chrona.

Chrona felt the potion starting to work and said, "I think it's starting to kick in."

"Good." Ragnarok said and put him down and changed into his sword form.

Chrona took him into his hand and charged at Aria and Baki and struck Aria down.

"What the?" Spirit asked.

Stein saw Chrona fighting Aria fearlessly and said, "I'm guessing that potion works."

"Yeah, but Ragnarok feeding him in demon form is nightmare fuel for me."

"Don't worry about that now, we have Baki still acting like a rabid dog!"

"Right! Shall we?" Spirit asked Stein.

"You got it!" Stein exclaimed.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" they yelled.

"Take this Baki! Witch Hunter!" Stein yelled and hit him head on.

Baki went down and then was hit by the soul stiches.

"One down, one to go!" Stein exclaimed as he nodded at Chrona fighting Aria.

Harry slung more of his fire magic at Sezerina and started to feel the fatigue from using it.

"Harry, you need to stand aside!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Not yet! I almost got her." Harry said as he shot more bullets out of the revolver form of Thomas.

Sezerina managed to shoot at him but the duster protected him with the spells.

"Aw, you look tired, why not step down so I can feed your pain and despair from defeat to my Scavus relatives, I know Jiro may like to feed off of it." Sezerina said.

"Wait, he feeds off of lust not despair!" Harry exclaimed.

"Damn you, you converted him back to his family name?" Thomas asked.

"Family name? You mean that he's not a Wraithe?" Harry asked.

"He was born a Scavus but Ryo and Kyo met up with him and before his powers kicked in he knew that his family fed off of pain and despair." Thomas said.

"So, he decided to feed on lust like how Madrigal decided fear." Harry said.

"And it made him weak and casted out of the House and since Lord Scavus heard about him feeding on pain again, he's willing to welcome him back." Sezerina said.

"What about those two and possibly Miaka?" Jack asked from the cage.

"So they would turn on the Ishidas and try to make them feed off of fear again." Molly answered.

"Molly?" Jack asked.

"Welcome back Grasshopper, I was wondering when you would snap out of it." Harry said.

Molly smiled as she got up and turned to Jack and asked, "Ready?"

"Are you sure?" Jack asked.

"I want to get back at Sezerina for making our friends feed on me!" she answered.

Jack nodded and changed into his crossbow form.

Molly took him and yelled, "Take this bitch!"

She shot at Sezerina.

"Don't forget about me!" Harry exclaimed as he fired as well.

Both Chrona and Stein were having difficulty taking on Aria. She was trying to feed on any fear that may be coming off of them but couldn't smell Chrona's which caused her to go berserk.

"Damn it! There's no end to this!" Stein exclaimed.

"By the looks of things she won't back down if she doesn't get her fix!" Spirit exclaimed.

"I think I know a way of taking her out!" Chrona exclaimed.

"What is it?" Spirit asked.

"The only thing that Ragnarox can do, you ready?" Chrona asked the sword.

"Whenever you are." Ragnarok responded.

"Cover your ears, this is going to be the loudest he will scream." Chrona warned.

Spirit changed back and covered his ears along with Stein.

"All right Ragnarok, Screaming Resonance and full blast!" Chrona exclaimed.

Ragnarok took a breath and screamed and put it to full blast.

Aria hit the ground and hissed as she covered her ears. Molly and Harry heard it and they plugged their ears as Sezerina was knocked off her feet by the power of the scream.

The scream was heard throughout the building.

Everyone plugged their ears on the bottom floors. Kana even heard it in the lounge that she and Miaka were in and plugged her ears. Miaka screamed in pain from the scream. Kid stopped and plugged his ears and the Thompsons changed back and did the same.

"What is going on?" Murphy yelled.

"It's Ragnarok!" Soul managed to yell.

"What?" Murphy yelled.

"Let's get out of here!" Miaka yelled.

They ran to find the door and got outside and unplugged their ears to find a bit of blood on their fingertips.

"Damn, never thought that little demon sword would scream." Kyosuke said as he cleaned the blood off his fingertips.

"I'm hoping Aria, Baki, and Miaka were able to snap out of their hunger with that." Jiro said.

"Huh?" they asked.

Jiro told them about what had happened after they got back to Chicago and how he was able to feed on pain again and that Sezerina and Vitorio managed to get both the Samamura twins and Baki to feed on fear.

"Damn it, not again!" Kyosuke exclaimed.

"Think about it this way, now they have more motivation of being Deathscythes." Maka told them.

"But Baki is not a weapon, so we have to help him some other way." Ryonosuke told them.

Jiro nodded.

"We will find a way, if not, he will say hello to my bullets." Myrphy said with a smirk.

"Come on Sargeant, we don't want to be hasty." Soul said.

They heard the door open and Kid and the Thompsons came out and unplugged their ears.

"Hey, it's Stripe Head!" Jiro exclaimed.

"What?" Kid asked.

"I guess he won't be going emo again, did you guys see the others?" Ox asked.

"Well, we found Kana but sent to find you guys and here you are!" Patti exclaimed.

"That means the others might be where Chrona is." Tsubaki said.

They nodded.

"I guess we better wait and see what other damage Dresden may have caused." Murphy said.

After a moment, Ragnarok stopped and changed back into his mini form.

"Blimey." Jack said.

They looked around and saw that Sezerina was gone and both Baki and Aria knocked out on the floor.

"I guess it worked." Molly said.

All of the guests in the club left the club and tried explaining what had happened to the cops and the firefighters that were on scene. Murphy told SI that it was a gas leak and that it sparked in flame.

She went over to Harry and the others and said, "Be glad I covered your ass again Dresden."

"Thanks Murph." He said.

"I'm guessing this town is not used to the idea of the supernatural?" Soul asked.

"If you tried telling it to the higher ups in the police force, you will get your ass thrown into an insane asylum kid." Murphy told him.

"Any signs of the other White Courts?" Harry asked.

"You mean me?" they heard Kana say and saw her holding up an exhausted Miaka. "I noticed the cops and left through the back door so I wouldn't be questioned if you're wondering."

"Glad to see you're back." Jiro said as he walked over.

"Nice look, love the duster." Kana said.

"It's Ryo's." Jiro said.

"Where to now?" Kyosuke asked.

"Chateau Wraithe?" Harry asked Thomas.

"Bad idea, Justine is going to have Lara meet us somewhere else since the other houses will expect us to be there." Thomas answered.

"I guess it's off to the Carpenter house for humans and my house for the vampires." Murphy said.

"Sounds a lot better than having Charity get mad at the amount of us showing up even though we did have a nice Christmas once." Harry said.

"You know my mom and plus the threshold is still strong as ever." Molly reminded him.

"Right, all right kids, split up!" Harry told them.

The entire group went their separate ways with Thomas and the other White Courts with Murphy and the entire Crescent Moon class with Molly and Harry.

Author's Commentary

Hey guys, yet another chapter and first of all, Avengers was awesome and saw it twice! Anyways, I know the fight against Mario was weird but I think I will explain the Kishin soul thing a little more later but now a heads up not story related! I started a blog on Blogger! It's called Nerdy Shique(I know I spelled Chique wrong but hey, bad grammar's cool even though I don't condone it.) So, search out for it! It is beauty tips, cosplay tips, convention related things, reviews on Japanese snacks, music, and movies. So check it out! So, see ya for the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Strategizing the Next Move! The DWMA Has a Chilling Surprise?

The next morning, Harry and Molly woke up and told everyone else that was staying in the house with them that they are meeting up with Lara.

"Are you sure you don't want us to come along?" Maka asked.

"I'm sure, plus, you guys should protect the Carpenters and the kids when danger arises." Harry answered.

Mouse looked up at him and wagged his tail.

"That also means you!" Harry told him.

Mouse gave him a small grunt and went next to Chrona who was a little queasy from the potion that was force fed on him the night before.

"Don't worry, we will make sure the baddies will be taken out under our watch." Dr. Stein told him while drinking his coffee.

Harry nodded and he and Molly left the house and found Thomas waiting for them outside and with a parked limo waiting for them.

"Fancy much?" Harry asked him.

"You know my sister wants us to ride in style." Thomas said.

They got in and saw Justine in it as well.

"Is everyone okay?" she asked Harry as she saw Molly with him.

"I'm doing okay for now but Jack ended up splitting his stitches during the scream last night." Molly answered.

"I see, according to Thomas with what he told me this morning while we were heading here that your students are sleeping, well the ones who got captured and Ryo and Kyo are looking over them. Murphy will make sure nothing funny will happen under her watch as well." Justine told them as the limo started heading for the destination.

Thomas gave a slight smile and then went back to his cold stare.

"That's good, at least two of my students are willing to take their comrades down if needed." Harry said.

Molly was silent.

"This is serious Harry, now Jiro took his family trait back and Sezerina played around in the Samamura twins and Baki, getting Baki may be a bitch but the Samamura and Jiro being Deathscythes will be easy to do." Thomas said.

Harry nodded and said, "That is why I am getting my stuff from my apartment and heading back to the DWMA since Lord Death should know about this as well."

"What if we can reach him from here? I was able to get the number for his office from Maka not too long ago." Molly said.

"Go for it!" Harry exclaimed.

She nodded and turned to the window and fogged it a bit and wrote the number and said the small chant and nothing happened.

"Huh? I said it right." She said.

Thomas tried it and nothing happened.

"I guess we have to wait until we get back." Harry said and he turned to Justine. "Where are we going?"

"Not only Lara will be with us, she wanted us to meet her at Markone's office." She answered.

"What? You can't be serious!" Harry exclaimed.

"Lara called up Markone to have a chat about those Norse brothers that the Ishida twins versed and she thinks that Markone had had something to do with it and he doesn't, so he wants to make sure that you, Ms. Guard are there to discuss it with him and Lara as well." Justine told them.

"Shit, that means we're having a fight within the accords again." Harry said.

Justine and Thomas nodded.

They rode in silent and reached the place where the old Velvet Room was. They got in with the help of one of the ladies and got to Markone's office where he, Lara, Hendrix, and Ms. Guard was waiting for them.

"Mr. Dresden, glad to see you after so long." He said.

"Likewise, same with you Hendrix and Ms. Guard." Harry said with a nod.

Hendrix grunted a bit and Ms. Guard nodded in silence.

"So, I guess we are done with the greetings, now to business! We have a major situation on our hands! Last night, you, Mr. Dresden, along with my brother, had to rescue your students of the DWMA along with comrades from the same school and it looks like you were successful and got out alive." Lara said.

"Yep, not only that, the ones who got kidnapped are alive and my apprentice here, Molly Carpenter, is an example of that." Harry answered.

"Within the conflict, two of your students ran into a pair of brothers known as the Norse brothers that were under surveillance in Monoch." Lara said and looked at Guard.

"Wait, surveillance at Monoch?" Harry asked.

"Yes, these two are the first of the sons in in our extended family and they're powerful once Loki goes into hammer form." Guard said.

"And yet my only Deathscythe pair was able to take them out." Harry said.

"Deathscythe pair?" Markone asked with one eyebrow raised.

"It's a power a weapon gets when they eat 99 Kishin souls and one witch soul and change into a powerful weapon and these two were able to get it not too long ago since it was their goal after beating Madrigal and Madeline Wraithe." Harry said.

"What does that have to do with those two?" Guard asked Lara.

Lara told ther, Markone, and Hendrix about how the family knew the Ishida brothers, Kana, the Samamuras, Baki, and how both Kyo and Ryo got Jiro out of his family's trait. Then she told about how Madrigal got the Ishidas to ffeed on fear but Ryo only got the feed and that Kyo and the others were helping him to get over it which led into the defeat in the end.

"So, the Scavus and Malvora are now after these brothers and did what they did as revenge." Lara said.

"That would explain the Norse brothers being taken from my father and brought here, damn those vampires!" Guard snarled.

"And this brings a break in the accords." Markone said.

They all stood silent.

"Now what, since those two houses are after the Ishidas, what will we do now?" Molly asked.

"You know it Grasshopper, return to the DWMA of course, even though the Ishidas are Deathscythes now, we can work on the others and get Baki off of the feed of fear and also get your partner as a Deathscythe." Harry answered.

"That will take a while." Thomas warned.

"I will make sure Lord Death has a lot of work for them, also Crescent Moon will help since they're involved as well." Harry said.

"I'm guessing we're to stay and watch over the other houses?" Lara asked.

"You got it! Once we're ready, we'll get in contact! I think it's time for us to take out the other two houses for what they did this time." Harry answered.

The others nodded.

"I will also make sure in getting the Norse brothers back to Monoch, Oden won't be happy in what they're doing now but those two will know how it feels to have Oden bring wrath on them." Guard said with a smirk.

"Well, since it's settled, meeting adjourned." Harry said.

"Not quite Mr. Dresden, it's your apartment, what will happen to it?" Markone asked.

"Not sure, but I will be taking my supplies with me to the DWMA since I know I need to cast a few spells and make potions, especially in having a certain boy get over his fear." Harry answered.

"I see, I guess you thought of this ahead of time, I will wish you luck then and we will be in touch." Markone said.

Harry nodded.

"All right, meeting adjourned." Lara said.

She, Justine, Lara, Molly, and Harry left the office and got onto the elevator.

"Are you sure you all will be able to get those three to Deathscythe mode like the Ishidas?" Lara asked about the Samamuras and Jiro.

"You bet, I don't want those three suffer as much Thomas is suffering with his feed." Harry said.

"Plus, we already helped Ryo and Kyo and we will do it again." Molly said.

"I hope you can, Jiro on the other hand, who knows how much damage he has done." Lara said.

"Don't worry sis, the DWMA is the one place that can help them." Thomas told her.

They reached the bottom floor and got into the limo and headed for Murphy's house and went inside but Lara had to wait for the ininvite, which Murphy allowed.

They found both Ishida brothers helping Murphy out with some cleaning since the others were still asleep.

"Still weak huh?" Harry asked Murphy.

"Yeah, Ryo and Kyo saw their souls and they got hit badly and were weakened a lot." Murphy answered.

"It's understandable that they would sleep in." Kana said as she came out of one of the rooms in the dress she wore the night before. Her hair was down and it was shorter than it was before. "Hey there Molly, feeling better?"

"Yeah, getting there." Molly answered.

"Where were you?" Harry asked.

"As said before Mr. Dresden, I was able to escape." Kana answered.

"It's true, she found me and I helped her out and her go in disguise to find the others." Lara answered.

"No wonder your hair's like that." Kyo said from the kitchen.

She smiled a bit and then looked seriously at the others and said, "We need to head back to the DWMA, this is getting serious with what Vitorio is planning."

"What is he planning exactly?" Lara asked.

"An attack on House Wraithe but not sure how yet, he is planning it though." Kana answered.

"Empty Night, we already had the problem with Madrigal and his sister with what he did and now Vitorio?" Thomas asked.

"Remember, he was close to Madrigal despite Madrigal's idiocy." Lara reminded him.

Harry turned to Kana and said, "Don't worry, we're planning on heading back to the DWMA anyways and alert Lord Death, but first I need to get everything from my basement, I can't just rely on Thomas' revolver form alone."

"Why not have Inari?" Lara asked.

"What? You know she is not a full White Court since she fell in love." Thomas said.

"But she does have the revolver transformation within her, I will have Justine dispatch her." Lara said.

"Wait! I'm able to take out people with just Thomas!" Harry exclaimed.

"Lara does have a point boss, maybe you should dual wield like Lara and Kid." Molly told him.

"Fine, I will try it out, if it doesn't work then she goes home! Got it?" Harry told Lara.

"Very well then, I will have her meet you in Death City." Justine told them.

"Now that's settled, we wait for everyone else to get up, I need the amount of help to get all the stuff I use in my basement out and carried with us through the NeverNever." Harry said.

"Let me guess, swimming and then land in Dr. Stein's classroom again?" Thomas asked.

"No, I asked Lily to lead us back when we're about to head back to Death City." Harry answered.

"Good idea, hoping Totania doesn't want another round at us again with her Dodge Rams!" Ryo said.

His brother nodded.

"Nice aprons you two!" Kana teased as she saw them wearing pink, frilly ones.

"I thought they would match the blue in their hair." Murphy said with a mocking smile.

Both Molly and Kana giggled.

"Shut up." Kyo said.

"Yeah, it's not funny!" Ryo exclaimed as they went to take them off.

The others woke up a few minutes later and were handed some food and some coffee to get their energy back. They were filled in with the information that Harry and the others were talking about. They agreed with the return to Death City and were given new clothes to wear. Jiro was even given one of Murphy's baseball caps to cover the now down Mohawk. They all left and headed for Harry's apartment and got the things to take back to Death City. Murphy even agreed to take care of Mister since Mouse was going with them.

When they got to the Carpenter house, Harry contacted Molly and Fix to say that they were ready to head back and meet the Carpenter's.

"Whoa, is that all the stuff?" Soul asked as he saw all the backpacks they lugged in.

"Yep, it is not easy getting most of it into the bags with less strength than we had before." Jiro answered.

"Don't worry, we will make sure you get off of that feed for pain and back to lust." Kana said.

"I hope you're right." Jiro said.

"That is why Crescent Moon will be carrying some of the stuff since you guys are still weak." Ryo assured them.

"Great, more dirty work." Black Star said.

"Come on Black Star, you have more back at the school with the training in getting use to the Masimune as dirty work as well." Tsubaki told him.

He grumbled a bit as he took one of the backpacks.

"hey, what's in here?" Patti asked as she opened a bag. "A skull?"

"Bob I take it?" Maka asked as she saw it.

The lights shone in his eyes and asked, "Well that was quick boss!"

He saw Patti and Maka staring at them. "Whoa! A flat chest and a big chest!"

"Say again?" Maka asked.

Patti laughed and said, "It talks!"

"It talks? Why would there be a talking skull?" Liz asked nervously.

Bob whistled and said, "You don't have a bbad one either! A bit smaller than your sister though!"

Kyo zipped it up and said, "Okay kiddies, enough playing with Mr. Skullhead!"

"And yet Dresden asks for help from that thing? It's a perv rather than a skull of intellect." Kid said.

"Didn't he say there's a spirit inside?" Ox asked.

"Yeah, according to what Harry told us when he handed us this bag, he loves his sex." Miaka answered.

"How are you feeling by the way?" Lix asked.

"I had to hold back the feed." She answered.

"Us too." Baki answered.

"Oh." Liz said.

They heard a motorcycle pull up.

"They're here!" Harry called out.

They met up with Fix and Lily outside. Charity even gave Lily a warm welcome since she did help her in getting Molly back at one point. Charity and Michael and Molly's siblings said their goodbyes to Molly and the others. Michael and Charity even said a prayer as they left Chicago through the NeverNever.

A few hours later, the group managed to get to Death City's entrance fine but as they stepped out, there was snow on the ground.

"What the? Snow?" Black Star asked.

"But Death City is in the desert." Tsubaki said.

Harry got out of the opening and Lily closed it. Lily and Fix saw it too.

"No way." Lily said.

Harry looked up and they saw the entire city and the school covered in ice.

"No! It can't be!" Lily exclaimed.

"Mab has something to do with this doesn't she?" Harry asked her without looking.

"Yes." She answered.

_Hell's bells Mab, why? _Harry thought as he and the others stared at the icy city and heard Mouse growl a bit as they stared.

Author's Commentary

Dammit! I knew I forgot about Mouse! Sorry about that guys! I am still thinking about the Winter Mantal for Harry, just wait until the next chapter! See ya! And read my blog!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 DWMA On Ice Part 1! Will Harry Take Up the Winter Mantal?

In California, Inari Wraithe was in her apartment with her boyfriend until the phone rang and she saw the caller ID.

"No way!" she said in a surprised tone and took the call. "Hello sis."

"Inari, nice to hear your voice again! I need you to go to Death City."

"Huh?" she asked.

"Mr. Dresden needs another weapon and you are the only one who can be wielded with Thomas." Lara explained.

"Right." Inari said.

"I will have Justine get you on the next flight to Nevada, get ready." Lara told her.

"Yes sis, thank you for everything you have done since that night." Inari told her.

"don't worry about it, knowing your big brother, he wants what's best for you. Get ready and wait for the call from Justine." Lara told her and hung up.

Inari also hung up and thought, _Why would Lara need me in Nevada so quickly? Is there something going on in the family again? _

She noticed Bobby, former porn star, looking at her.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"I have family business in someplace in Nevada, I have to go for a while." Inari answered.

He nodded in response and said, "We will go together."

She shook her head and said, "No, I can't let you get involved in this, sorry."

She got up and headed into the walk-in closet to start packing.

_Thomas I hope you're okay! _

Back at the DWMA, the ice and snow that was covering Death City and the school made it look like an ice fortress. They headed towards the main gate and noticed that the people were also frozen in ice.

"No way, the people here are also frozen?" Tsubaki asked.

"If they're frozen then that means every teacher and student may be in the same fate." Stein warned.

"This is so eerie, never thought a faerie queen would have so much power to do this." Maka said.

"Never underestimate the power of the Queen of Air and Darkness, she doesn't care if she freezes the people you care or animals who give new life, who knows the headmaster would be frozen as well." Lily told them.

"How could she? My father's the Grim Reaper of all people!" Kid told her.

"If you think he's not frozen, why not try and contacting him?" Fix asked him.

"Very well." Kid said and went over to a wall of ice and tried using the magic for calling his father but it didn't work. "What the?"

He tried again and a lot harder but he got static.

"I guess you can't contact daddy! Let me try!" Black Star exclaimed as he went over to another wall and asked and stood there for a moment.

"What was the number again?" he asked.

Tsubaki said with her head bent down slightly, "Black Star."

"Here, let me try!" Maka exclaimed and went to him and wrote the number and recited the chant. The wall glowed and some static came and they saw a little bit of Lord Death.

"Lord Death! Are you there!" she called into the static.

"Maka? Is that you trying to contact me? I had a feeling that you or my son would! I think Molly tried as well!" Lord Death called out.

"You got that right." Molly said.

"Lord Death, what is going on? Why is the city and school like this?" Spirit asked.

"Not sure, it looks like we got hit by a big snow storm!" Lord Death told them.

"It's no storm! It is done by the Winter Queen from Faerie!" Harry called out.

"Are you sure Mr. Dresden?" Lord Death asked.

"Yeah, even the Summer Lady who is with us even confirmed it!" Harry exclaimed.

"I see, did you get your class back safely?" Lord Death asked.

"Yep, safe and sound!" Jiro exclaimed.

"Good! Try and get to my office as fast-" Lord Death got cut off.

"That's enough of interfering in the contacts!" they all heard and an image of a lady that looked like Totania appeared in the ice but her eyes were a deeper green and more feline, she had a ice slab on her head to indicate who she was. She also had a cat next to her.

"Well, well, well Mab you look beautiful for a sinister faerie who froze a desert town over night." Harry said.

"Nice to see you again Wizard, not only that, to hear the fight you won on Totania's grounds from Maeve." The cat said to them.

"Hey lady, what's with the talking cat?" Soul asked as they saw the cat talk for her.

"Why he is my voice for me at the moment until the Wizard finally takes up the mantal and become my knight, also if you do Dresden I will free Death City and the DWMA altogether." Mab's cat told them.

"How did you know that we came from the DWMA?" Maka asked.

"I will answer that!" they heard Maeve say and she appeared. "I tracked the opening you all came through after you all were led by Lily and Fix to Chicago, which Mabb wanted to know all about your whereabouts since the last time she came in contact with her."

"And that caused the freeze over." Stein said as he turned the bolt in his head.

"Exactly, I thought it would be fun to see what the Wizard would do and see if he would take the mantal up." Mab's voice said.

"Fat chance, I know I owe you a third favor but not this time! I won't take the mantal even if I freeze my ass off in this town!" Harry exclaimed.

"Very well! Maeve?" Mab's voice asked.

Maeve smiled and snapped her fingers and winter fae appeared.

"Shit." Harry said.

"Since you won't take up my offer as Winter Knight, then you will have to fight your way through and get to me in the school and try to save everyone including the Grim Reaper as well." Mab said and disappeared.

"Maeve, you can't be doing this you know your mom's mad!" Fix yelled.

"Sorry, mother wanted to test the DWMA guys like Totania did with two of them! I will see you all at the DWMA when you survive." Maeve said and vanished.

"Traitorous bitch." Harry said.

"Great, more faeries!" Kyosuke said.

"What do you mean by that?" Kana asked.

They recounted what had happened when they were heading to Chicago for the rescue effort.

"Whoa, never thought the Summer Queen would do that!" Baki exclaimed.

"Well, now you believe it!" Ryonosuke exclaimed.

"Guys, they're heading for us!" Molly exclaimed.

Mouse charged at one of them and pounced and attacked.

"At least he got the first hit." Tsubaki said.

"Come on Tsubaki, let's do it too!" Black Star exclaimed.

She nodded and changed into her chained scythe form and he charged at one of the fae.

"Ready Ryo?" Kyosuke asked.

"Of course!" he exclaimed and changed into his Executioner axe form and the weapons did the same and charged at the other Winter fae. Even Fix and Lily joined in the fight as Summer Lady and Summer Knight.

Meanwhile, Mab and Gralmaken entered Lord Death's office with her saying, "We finally meet Grim Reaper."

"So, you must be the Winter Queen, Mab."

"So, you have heard of me from the Wizard."

"He is a good source of information in the supernatural, what brings you here?"

"To make the Wizard take up my offer as Winter Knight since the one I had betrayed me and joined the former Summer Lady, Aurora, into destroying my Court and all of Faerie and he hasn't taken up that offer."

"And you expect me to help?"

"Of course."

"Not a chance! I respect the wizard and what he has done in making sure his class doesn't fall into the madness of what the other two houses of the White Court want to accomplish, plus he did make two of them into Deathscythes!"

"Very well, since you won't help, I guess I will have to resort to extreme measures." Mab said with her actual voice coming out of her mouth and ice formed around the office and cause it to freeze along with a cage to hold in Lord Death.

"It looks like class is in session under my care! Sit back and watch as the Wizard and company fight for their lives against what my daughter sent after them." She said and snapped her fingers to reveal a view of the fight outside of Death City.

As Crescent Moon and Blood Fang were fighting the fae soldiers Maeve left them, Thomas noticed a figure in armor show up and charging at Harry.

"Harry look out!" he yelled.

Harry dodged the incoming blade and Molly sent a bright light at the figure and caused him to scream and fall onto the snow.

"Thanks Molly." He said and went over to the figure and removed the helmet to reveal Lloyd Slate.

"Never thought I would see you again and healed." He told Slate as he noticed that he wasn't covered in ice and frost bite like on the tree at Arctus Tore.

Slate glared and got up and said, "Never thought I would see you being a meister!"

"This is the school for meisters and they would let me in if I didn't start shooting off my own weapon." Harry said as he blew off the soul smoke on Thomas' gun form.

"Now I can see why that bitch Mab wants you and take me out as knight! Well, I won't allow it! Prepare to die!" Slate yelled and charged at him.

The both of them started fighting.

Kyosuke managed to take down another fae and burned it with his wrought iron chains that he was also swinging around. He noticed Slate and Ryo asked, "Who is that?"

"Not sure!" he answered and noticed the other fae and started fighting.

"That guy is the Winter Knight!" Fix called out. "Or was!"

"That is the guy Mab want Harry to replace?" Kid asked as he fought some of the fae.

"Whoever he is, Harry better kick his ass before we get our's kicked!" Jiro exclaimed as Kana sliced another fae clean with him.

"And save the school." Kana said as she started fighting another.

Mab kept on watching them and smiled as she saw Slate and Harry fighting each other.

_Even though he betrayed me, Lloyd Slate can fight like no other knight but the Wizard can still hold his own even as a meister! You better hurry up or the ice will take over this school forever! _Mab thought to herself as she petted the large cat.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: DWMA on Ice Part 2! A Faerie Godmother Comes to Help?

Inside the icy city, Blaire was going around trying to find food since she was working until the ice and snow shown up in Death City.

She was working at Chupacabra the night before and was serving the guests. She noticed that Spirit hadn't come in for his usual drink until the main girl told her that he and Dr. Stein and some of the Crescent Moon class went to Chicago with Harry and Thomas.

"Really? Thomas came back?" she asked with big kitty eyes.

"And Harry, but it looked like they had to leave in a hurry since he only had little of the class he was teaching with him." She answered.

"I see, when Thomas returns, I will greet him with my sexy body in the morning!" she exclaimed and meowed.

As they worked, a really cold chill came over the bar.

"Fuck me it's cold in here!" Blaire said as she noticed some of the liquor starting to freeze over. "That's not normal!"

Then the ice came over the bar and she saw that some of the girls were also freezing into statues.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed and changed into her cat form and ran out and saw the whole town and the school turning into ice along with the people.

"What is going on?" she asked and ran out of the way and into a safe place.

That present day, she was looking around to see if she could find Maka and the gang along with Harry and Thomas but with no luck. She sighed and said, "Where can they be?"

As she looked, she saw something glow and a figure appeared in front of her with red hair with a few gray streaks and in a green gown. Blair was mesmerized by the sight of her and walked over to it and mewed.

The figure noticed her and picked her up and said, "My, my a little kitty! I wonder where you can lead me in this city to my godson?"

"Godson?" Blair asked.

"A talking feline? Not as powerful as Mab's feline, but it will do! Tell me feline, where is the Wizard?"

"You mean Harry Dresden? That is who I'm looking for!" Blair exclaimed.

"Ah, looks like I am not the only one searching for him! I guess I must locate him!" the faerie figure said and went over to a slab of ice and made it glow to reveal the location of Harry and the rest of Crescent Moon and Blood Fang fighting the winter fae outside of Death City. "Hmm, it looks like the Winter Lady gave them a test."

"Mew? What are those things?" Blair asked.

"Minions of my realm which I will and go to my Godson."

Both she and Blair vanished.

Kana took out another fae and slashed again but this time with some knife blades in her heels.

"Whoa, that got to hurt!" Jiro exclaimed.

"Thank Lara, she thought it would be better to have a back up weapon." Kana said.

She watched Baki took out two more fae and he went to his knees and panted from exhaustion that was starting to build.

"Hold on Baki!" Miaka exclaimed.

He nodded.

"How many more of these things do we have to fight anyways?" Aria asked.

Baki saw the other fae being fought by their comrades. Even Ryonosuke had to take up the axe for the recent fights. Maka, Black Star, and Kid managed to take down a group of three fae with their Soul Link and caused most of them to run off.

"Yeah! You better run away!" Soul yelled as Maka panted.

"Come on! Get back here so I can take you out!" Black Star yelled.

"Shut it Blue Hair Star!" Kana exclaimed from behind.

"Come on! These are the best opponents since I had to go up against Mifune!" he exclaimed and laughed out loud.

"Quit it Black Star, can you see I'm tired out?" Maka asked.

"Come to think of it, we are too." Liz said.

"Oh yeah." Patti said.

"At least Stein and Ox are having a better time taking out their enemies." Kid said as they watched them take out more Winter Fae.

"What about Harry?" Kana asked.

They looked over and saw Harry still fighting Slate.

Harry managed to kick him down and yelled, "Give it up Slate, you know I can still kick your ass!"

"Never!" Slate yelled and threw him off and Harry rolled in the snow and hit one of the sign posts that said "Welcome to Death City!"

Slate stomped over and said, "You know, you should've killed me that night back at Arctus Tor but you pissed me off ever since you left me there to keep on being tortured by Mab and Maeve! How would you like it if you were the one as the Winter Knight and betrayed them and have to go through that, you would want to be killed so you would be set free!"

"Maybe he wouldn't!" he heard a familiar voice and went wide eyed and turned to see Harry's Godmother, Leighananshi.

"No! You can't be here!" he yelled.

"Me? How about you since you betrayed the Winter Court?" she asked as she petted Kitty Blair.

Thomas noticed it and asked, "Blair, what the hell are you doing here?"

She was sleeping and purring in Leigha's arms.

"Oh, you know this cat? Don't worry, she's resting comfortably! But for Slate, step down or I will take you down right here and now!" she told him.

"Never! You know how many cycles I went through on that damn tree!" he yelled and charged at her with the sword. "Die!"

Leigha snapped her fingers and a force of wind blew him backwards and hit a scraggly, desert tree and blew an icy wind that caused him to freeze there. He screamed as the ice covered him.

Thomas changed back and helped his half-brother up, who was still seeing stars and shook his head to snap out of it.

"Looks like you were able to hold the former Knight my Godson!"

"Hello Leigha!" he said.

The others managed to defeat the rest of the remaining fae despite Leigha appearing. Lily and Fix noticed her presence.

"Well, well, the Faerie Godmother from winter has appeared." Fix said.

"Hello summer Knight and Lady, nice to see you two out of your realm." Leigha said.

"We were sent with the wizard in order to make sure he had a safe return until what we saw the Winter Queen did to his present threshold." Lily told her in a harsh voice.

"Hey boss, who is this chick?" Ryonosuke asked as he put the pack with some of Harry's stuff back onto his back.

"That's his Faerie Godmother." Chrona answered.

"What? I thought that only existed in stories!" Kyosuke exclaimed and then felt a cold slap hit his face.

"Quiet vampire child for your insolent remark!" Leigha exclaimed.

"Never thought I would see a faerie bitchslap one of the White Court!" Ox exclaimed.

"Okay guys, enough! We have a serious thing at hand and that is how to find the Winter Queen and turn Death City and the DWMA back to normal." Stein said.

"The thing is where to find her." Spirit said.

Harry nodded and looked back to Leigha and asked, "Where is Mab? Last time we checked was when she blocked our signal with Lord Death."

Leigha still petted the sleeping Blair and said, "I can't say unless you or one of your companions makes a favor."

"A favor?" Ox asked.

"I will gehandle this since Mr. Dresden has been teaching us about the supernatural, the Faerie queens along with the many fae in the NeverNever tend to make favors with the humans andtend to make some with members of the White Council and any other being they come across in the supernatural but they tend to come with a price." Miaka explained.

"That is why Harry told you all to never make any favors whenever any of us cross through the NeverNever because he doesn't want you guys to pay a price to a faerie, especially a member of the courts." Aria said.

They were all silent after the explanation until Leigha asked, "So, what's it going to be?"

"No way in hell, I rather not risk any of the students from the DWMA along with the vamps I'm trying to help from the other houses! So leave the cat and get out of here!"

Leigha's eyes blazed and dropped Blair and vanished and her voice rang, "You're making a big mistake my Godson, if you don't find Mab in two suns time, your precious city and school will be doomed to eternal winter!"

"What now? She was our only help!" Jiro exclaimed.

"Not exactly, I can help, I am a lady of one of the courts after all so I can find Maeve and that will lead us to Mab." Lily told them.

"But we need a favor in order to do that." Stein said and looked at Harry.

"Well, my mother made a favor with her and she said it wasn't that bad." Molly told them.

"Well, since that is good to know, who will make the favor?" Kyosuke asked.

They all looked at Stein and Spirit.

"Why us?" Spirit asked.

"Obviously they want us to make the favor since we're so close to Lord Death, in my opinion it should be Kid since he is his son." Stein said as he puffed out some smoke on his cigarette.

"True, usually the power of a family member is higher than a friend's power." Jack said.

They all looked towards Kid and Jiro said, "Well, Mr. Symmetrical, will you do it?"

He nodded and said, "If it means to save my father and all of Death City, I got to do what I need to do."

He got up and went over to Lily and said, "Lady Summer, will you give us the pathway to where Mab is so we can unfreeze this place?"

"Of course Death the Kid! I will lead you and your comrades to where Mab and Maeve are!" she said and bowed.

"Thank you, what favor will I repay you?" he asked.

"You will find out soon enough." She said with a wink.

"Now that's settled, let's get going, but first we should stop by my apartment in the southern part of the campus." Harry said.

"Good idea, this stuff is getting heavy." Maka said.

They headed into the city and then the school where Harry led them to a building that looked like a boarding house that resembled the one in Chicago and they went inside to the basement floor where they found Maeve waiting for them.

"Hello Wizard and company!" she said.

"Maeve…" Harry said.

"I'm guessing you were able to track the boss' apartment with no problem?" Molly asked.

"You can say that, also wanted to warn you." She said.

"Warn us? How can we trust you when you sent your wild fae after us?" Harry asked as he stepped around her and unlocked the apartment where a major chill came out of it since it was shut up for a while especially with the cold in the city now and stepped in, the others followed.

"Oh, Mab wanted me to test your comrades and see how you're able to fair against them like with Totania's Gruffs." She answered.

"Test, right, and yet Lloyd Slate tried to kill me and Leigha came to rescue me which caused me not to trust her help in finding Mab." He told her as he set down the pack on his back along with the others that were being set down on the floor.

Maeve was silent at the sound of Slate and it caused Lily and Fix to shiver at the mentioning of his name since both of them were tormented by him and Maeve back in the past when they were living in the Winter realm of Faerie.

"That wasn't my idea, my mother sent him to provoke you so you can take him out for the mantal." She told him.

"Hell's bells, is she that desperate?" Harry asked.

Mouse whined a bit with a sympathetic tone to it.

Lily managed to break the silence by saying, "Mr. Dresden, be glad you didn't take up Leigha's help, she may have tried and provoke you as well back there and who knows you might be killed if you had and refuse the mantal under her request."

"I guess that is why it was a good idea for me to make the favor." Kid said.

She nodded.

"Well, what is it Harry?" Thomas asked as he put down Blair on one of the second hand couches that they bought from one of the towns in Nevada.

"Find Mab and kick her out of here and make sure that sun laugh again." Harry answered.

His class cheered in approval and high fived each other.

"Maeve, you're coming with us since now you're our prisoner." Harry said with a smile.

"What?" Maeve asked angrily.

Jiro, Baki, and the Ishida twins with Jiro asked, "Since she is our prisoner, I wonder how her feelings taste!"

"I bet it's pretty tasty!" Baki exclaimed with a purr.

"Mhmm!" both Ishidas exclaimed.

"Get off!" she yelled.

Thomas stifled a laugh.

"Well, let's get a move on then!" Harry exclaimed.

They left the apartment and headed back outside where they found Leigha.

"Great, you again." Harry said.

"Why yes Child, I thought you still needed my help!" she said.

"Sorry Leigha, but we already have the help I need and we're going to take out Mab once and for all!" Harry exclaimed.

"Lloyd?" she asked.

He appeared and smiled.

"Hey Spirit, shall we?" Stein asked.

"Wait Stein, shouldn't you be helping us?" Liz asked.

"You guys already have a pair of Deathscythes on your hands, they will be able to take out fae on their own!" Spirit answered and changed into his scythe form.

"What do you mean by that?" Ryonosuke asked.

"You two can figure out the Swiss Army knife moves on your own, just eject the axe blades and you will be fine!" Spirit called out as Stein charged with him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kyosuke asked.

"Likk he said, you will figure it out!" Kana exclaimed as she grabbed them and pulled them away.

"Come on!" Harry exclaimed and they started running but Leigha formed a wall around them.

"Damn it!" Kana exclaimed.

"Move aside!" Harry yelled and took out his blasting rod from beneath his duster. "Fuego!"

The ice melted a little and the hole returned back to normal.

"Great! What now?" Maka asked.

"Since you all can't get the idea of staying put and taking up an offer, I guess I will have to put you all down like dogs!" Leigha exclaimed as she sent ice and snow at them as weapons and then fire butterflies appeared and fought back.

They saw it was Lily.

"I will hold her off! Here!" she exclaimed as she sent a few fire butterflies over to them and the others took out the ice wall.

"They will lead the way to where Mab is!" she yelled.

"Are you sure?" Kid asked.

"Yeah, your father should still be on ice with her! Now hurry and go while the ice is still melting!" she answered. "Protect them Fix!"

He nodded and said, "Come on everyone!" he exclaimed.

They left the area and headed back towards the main buildings of the DWMA where Mab was watching them on the slab of ice in Lord Death's office.

"Come and get me Wizard!" she exclaimed as sshe petted her big kitty.

Author's Commentary:

Hey guys, sorry for the wait! I've been busy with class and it looks like since work has died down for this class this term(I have another in a week or two), I get to continue with this fic! Plus, I've been posting a bit more in Nerdy Shique to keep it going. So, stay tuned if you've been following it as well, not sure if I will do another cosplay category with that one but I will do it before MetroCon coming up this weekend or in case people are going to Otakon, I may do it then! Anyways, that's about it! Enjoy and next chapter will be the end of this trilogy, will Harry give in? Wait until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 DWMA On Ice Part 3! The Winter Knight Saves the Day?

_At the end of a long fight, Harry was standing right next to a stone table that had runes for summer and winter. He was looking at the bloody body of the Summer Lady still clutching an open doctor's bag. She watched her vanish and saw Mab come over._

"_Well done Wizard, I never thought Aurrora would work with my champion." Mab said to him._

"_I'm guessing the whole faith, trust, and pixie dust doesn't play well here!" Harry said as he closed the doctor's bag._

_Mab smirked and said, "How would you like to be our new Winter Knight?" she asked as she watched Maeve chain Lloyd Slate. "Since our's betrayed us and you saved not only your world but ours as well." _

"_Sorry Mab but I have to turn it down for now, I have a lot of work to do." Harry told her._

Harry and crew were following the fiery butterfly through the frozen streets of the DWMA. They arrived at the main administration building where it was one big, ice palace.

"Nice decorating." Baki said.

"No kidding." Soul agreed.

"So, we're entering that?" Chrona asked.

"It's the only way if we're going to save the principal and mayor of this entire city!" Harry exclaimed and turned to Maeve and told her, "No funny business all right?"

"Hey, I am your prisoner Wizard, just do to me as you please without those vampires of course!" Maeve said.

"Aw, I thought you wouldn't mind to get in bed with us!" Thomas exclaimed with a smirk.

"Okay, put the lust feeding away, we have a big fight ahead of us!" Harry exclaimed. "Arm up guys!"

The weapons changed into their fforms and they all went inside the administration building where ice was covering the entire building from ceiling to floor. Harry and Crescent Moon led them down the halls and headed towards the hallway of guillotines; they were also covered in ice.

"Man, Mab is a major businesswoman when it comes to the human world." Soul commented.

"No kidding." Jack said.

They got to the door that led into the office, which was guarded by trolls.

"Great, trolls!" Aria exclaimed.

"I'm guessing you guys fought these things before?" Kid asked.

"Yeah, when we traveled through the winter realm uninvited once and were able to take them down." Kana answered.

"Harry, what should we do?" Thomas asked.

"We will go ahead with the Ishidas, Maeve and Maka, while the rest of you take down these trolls!" Harry answered.

"What? I wanted to fight against that faerie queen with you all!" Black Star exclaimed.

"Sorry Midget, you need to fend off the big, scary trolls with the rest of us!" Baki exclaimed.

"Fine! Unless I get to chop its head off first! Yahoo!" he exclaimed and charged forward.

"Hey wait!" Chrona exclaimed.

"He's hopeless!" Ragnarok exclaimed.

They saw one of the trolls charge at him and they watched him fighting it. The others joined in while Harry, Ryonosuke, Molly, Maka, and Maeve charged through with Maeve unfroze the door and got in.

Once inside, they saw the whole office was covered in ice as well. Kid managed to charge inside after taking out one of the trolls within a minute and saw the ice as well.

"What the hell? Where is my father in this place?" he asked.

"Over here!" they all heard and saw Mab petting her cat translator and sitting next to an ice prison holding Lord Death inside.

"Dad!" Kid yelled as he ran over but he felt the icy winds trying to push him back.

"It's no use Young Grim Reaper, my magic is way too strong!" the cat translator exclaimed.

"Oh really? What if I shoot at the ice?" Kid asked and started to shoot the ice prison. Patti was laughing throughout the time of the shooting until the ice reformed.

"I told you it was impossible!" the cat said.

"Let him go Mab!" Harry exclaimed.

"Ah Wizard, you finally spoke up! How do you like the icy palace of a school?" Mab asked through the cat.

"I prefer it being a desert metropolis over a ice city! So, thaw it out and get back to your Faerie realm." He told her and pointed Thomas at her. "Unless you want to meet my Wizard Bullet."

"On one condition, your last favor of becoming the Winter Knight will be the only way of setting this whole entire city and school free." Mab said through the cat.

He stood silent at what she said.

"Not bad mother." Maeve said as she walked over to her.

"Ah Maeve, never thought I would see you here with these humans and vampires."

"I was more of a prisoner, so do you want me to kill them?" Maeve asked with a joyful smile on her face.

"Let me!" Mab said and sent ice shards at them. "If you don't become my knight, then it looks like I have to get rid of you once and for all!"

The ice shards zoomed at them and Maka, Molly, Ryonosuke, Harry, and Kid started to fight them off.

Back at the apartment building that Harry was living in, Dr. Stein and Spirit managed to take down Lloyd Slate. He was lying on the ground with big gashes across his stomach.

"I guess the faerie made armor couldn't stand up against the Genie Hunter." Stein said as Spirit changed back.

"Well, he hasn't faced off against a deathscythe in the first place." Spirit said.

They heard another explosion and they saw Lily and Leigha still fighting each other. Lily sent out another fierce fire storm while Leigha struck back with another ice storm.

"Why don't you die?" Leigha growled.

"I won't give up my life right here when some people I know and care about are in trouble!" Lily exclaimed as she sent her fire out.

The fire and ice met and exploded and it caused both Stein and Spirit to to fly and hit the ice wall.

"Never thought the summer Lady would be so soft when humans are around." Leigha said as she saw Lily go to them.

"Are you two okay?" she asked.

"Interesting, never thought a member of the Summer Court would send a fire ball that huge!" Stein exclaimed as he sat up.

"Maybe we should meet up with the others, this fight is getting to reckless." Spirit said.

"Good idea! Are your wings up to it?" Stein asked.

"What? You want to fly?" Spirit asked.

"It is the only way out of here! Come on! It's time to spread your Deathscythe wings!" Stein exclaimed.

Spirit sighed and changed back and he struggled and got a pair of bat wings out. Stein got on his shaft and he started to flap and started to get into the air.

"I can't believe I am doing this!" Spirit muttered.

"Hurry! Leigha is about to strike again!" Stein exclaimed.

Spirit picked up speed as Leigha sent out another ice storm at not only Lily but them as well. They managed to get over the wall and fell to the snow as they heard another explosion erupt from inside.

"Knowing her, she would say not to worry about her." Spirit said.

Stein nodded and said, "Come on! We better get to the others and help!"

The both of them ran into the direction of the administration building.

Back at the battle outside Lord Death's office, everyone else managed to take out the last of the trolls.

"Yahoo! We did it!" Black Star exclaimed while the others were panting from the fight.

They heard a scream from the office and they recognized Maka's scream.

"Maka?" Tsubaki asked.

"It sounds like they're in trouble!" Chrona exclaimed.

"They are going up against the Winter Queen who knows what is going on." Ragnarok said.

Chrona nodded.

Baki and the Samamuras started to feel the feed of fear coming to them and Baki went to his knees.

"Baki?" Kana asked and then felt Jiro wobble in her hand. "Jiro! Don't do this now!"

"I can't help it! I feel the pain coming from the office." He told her.

"Get a grip will you if you feel it?" she yelled.

"Great, it looks like your companions are starting to feel the feed!" Ragnarok exclaimed.

Kana nodded.

Baki ran inside.

"Hey! #Wait for us!" Black Star yelled and ran in after them.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Chrona yelled as he and Kana ran into the office.

Once inside, they saw the ice was a lot thicker than it was when their friends ran in. They saw their comrades pinned to the walls by icicles except for Ryonosuke and Harry.

Mab noticed them and said, "Well, well the rest have arrived!"

Baki went over to Maka and said, "I smell the fear from you."

Soul noticed and yelled, "Baki! That is not cool!"

"Shut it Evans!" Baki growled as his eyes turned the silver sheen and was about to kiss Maka but got hit by Ryonosuke's boot to his back.

"What the hell?" he asked.

"No feeding on fear man! You know we have an assignment right?" Ryonosuke asked.

"That goes the same for you two, Miaka, Aria!" Kyosuke yelled.

"Good job you two." Harry said with a smirk.

"They aren't the only ones, Jiro is wanting to feed on pain as well." Kana reported.

"Interesting, I thought your companions were lust feeders, what brought on the pain and fear cravings?" Maeve asked from behind.

"If I tell you, I may have to owe a favor to you, which I don't." Kana said.

"Enough!" Mab said. "So Wizard, it looks like I pinned most of your comrades down in ice, by the looks of things you may lose the fight."

Harry was silent.

"Damn it, she's right Harry!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Yeah, on top of that we have a problem with Baki and his weapons and Jiro." Harry said.

He saw everyone pinned by ice, including Jack and Molly. He noticed the thicker ice that imprisoned Lord Death. He looked at Mab and Grimalkin.

He sighed and dropped Thomas onto the desk and said, "You win!"

"What?" Kid asked.

"I will take the mantal." Harry answered.

"No! Harry, you can't!" Molly exclaimed.

"On one condition, the entire school is freed and the city as well when the ritual is over!" Harry said.

"Of course!" Mab said and snapped her fingers and it took her and Harry into an isolated winterland where snow blew in every direction. Mab was in a cloak and they waited and saw Leigha and Maeve appear with Lloyd Slate, he wasn't wearing anything and Maeve held the dagger that was used to hurt Elaine summers ago and handed it to Harry.

"What's this?" he asked.

"This is to kill the former Winter Knight, since he betrayed our court, his sentence is death by the new knight." She explained.

He looked at Slate, he was in the condition he had been back in Arctus Tor and went over to him and stabbed him in the chest and Slate died. Then Harry was sent down onto a ice slab and his clothes disappeared and Mab came over and took off the cloak and revealed her naked body and laughed and said, "Mine! Finally mine!"

The ritual happened within the next few minutes with Mab making love to Harry and the snowflake symbol appeared on his hand to show his knighthood.

Once he returned, it was daylight and he was lying in bed in the new subbasement apartment in the DWMA. He heard the sun laughing and sat up in bed and noticed that he was in his clothes and saw the snowflake mark on his hand.

"Morning New Winter Knight." He heard Fix say.

"Fix?" he asked and saw Lily in the room as well. "How long was I out?"

"Two days, the ritual took an entire night and as promised, the city and school were released from Mab's power." Lily answered.

"Where's my students and how is Lord Death?" he asked.

"Lord Death was freed as promised and your students and Stein's class are in Stein's classroom right now, Stein and Spirit made it to the administration after you took the mantal." Fix answered.

Harry sighed in relief.

"Mr. Dresden, there is something we need to tell you! Since you took up the winter mantal, you are our enemy now even if we have to work together now and then." Lily told him.

He nodded.

"But we won't forget how you saved me and took care of us and how I helped you in the fight at Arctus Tor and the fight that happened recently, be glad you are able to travel through the Winter realm with no problem since you took on as Mab's knight." Lily told him.

"Right." He said.

"Good luck Harry, you need it since you're with Mab now and have to deal with what's going on in the White Court." Fix told him.

"Thanks! I need it!" Harry said.

They said their final goodbyes and both Lily and Fix left the school and headed back to Chicago through the NeverNever.

Harry got his duster and headed for Stein's classroom and found his students sitting in the back of the room with Kyosuke falling asleep and Kana trying to get attention from some of the boys in the class while Baki, Jiro, and the Samamuras were silent and not looking at anyone.

Stein noticed Harry and said, "Well, well, the Wizard/Knight finally appeared."

All the students looked at him and saw the mark on his hand.

"Don't worry, I am not going to start anything here! I just came for my students." He said.

Blood Fang stood up and rejoined him and they headed towards their building where the class was in.

"Are you alright boss?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, just had the most icy sex I'll ever have." Harry joked.

"Now that you're the Winter Knight, now what?" Kyosuke asked.

"Now to work on controlling your friend's appetites and try to get them to Deathscythe status for the weapon members." Harry answered.

"What if the Winter Court needs you?" Thomas asked.

Harry sighed and said, "Molly, you will have to take care of it when that happens or when the Wardens call."

"Don't worry, you can count on me." Molly said with a smile.

"Now, let's head for class, I think I have to brush you guys up on the NeverNever since our wild ride had to deal with new parts." Harry said.

The vamps sighed with Baki saying, "Great, more faerie information."

Harry smirked as they headed towards the building that their class was in as the sun laughed.

Author's Commentary

Hey guys, finally another chapter! I know it was kind of short but this is how the situation may go if Harry went Winter knight in the Soul Eater universe. What will happen next? Stay tuned!

Another thing, my last post on Nerdy Shique was inspired by this fic! I did a cosplay advice post that dealt with Soul Eater. It seems that there are many things about the cosplays but I mostly touched on the wigs, Cid and his zombie look, Blair's hat, Stein in general, Spirit's tie, weapon making, and did something special, Harry! It would be kind of cool if you see a Harry Dresden cosplay with a set of revolvers since I am bringing Inari in next chapter! It will be like Proven Guilty but at an anime con. I guess that's about it!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 A Wizard That Dual Weilds! Spirit Trains the Twins?

Inari arrived at the entrance of Death City with her lover, Bobby.

"This is the place?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, pretty much, even Lara made sure I got here without a problem." Inari said as she looked at the GPS.

"Now that we found it, where is the Feng Sheu Master that saved our asses back in Chicago?" Bobby asked and they noticed a guy with headphones walking to the gates. "Maybe he knows!"

They went over to the guy with Bobby yelling out, "Hey, do you know where a Harry Dresden is?"

"All hail the Great Lord Death!"

"What?" Inari asked.

"No, Harry Dresden! Dresden!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Hey, are you two loooking for the Blood Fang Class?" a girl carrying a gun asked.

"Yeah. I think, why does Dresden work with them?" Bobby asked.

"You got it! He is probably teaching right now." she said.

"Can you take us to him?" Inari asked.

"Oh sure! Warning, you might get caught by White Courts." the girls said as she led them.

Inari laughed a bit nervously since she gave up her family powers a few years back.

In the classroom, Harry was teaching until they heard a knock.

"What is it now?" Harry asked and went to the door and saw Spirit and Lord Death standing their with Spirit.

"Lord Death, what brings you here and Holy Tie." Harry said.

"We came for Ryo and Kyo, they are supposed to start their training." Deathscythe said.

"Eh?" Both of them asked.

"Since they are Deathscythes now they need to be able to use their powers and it would be best they start sooner than later! It would be best to start with the basics with Spirit Albarn and then some of the Deathscythes will come in and see what your capabilities are." Lord Death said.

"What about us? Some of us are now under control by the other two houses and we need to find a way of getting out of it by becoming Deathscythes as well." Miaka said.

"Don't forget about Baki, he is not a weapon and he is munching on fear like us." Aria told her.

"Oh yeah." she said.

"That is why only the rest of you are doing the soul hunting, you forgot about Molly." Thomas said.

"Yeah, Jack needs to get souls as well, that means I am traveling with Maka and Soul and Chrona and Ragnarok." Molly said.

"Hey, Iwe should be doing that!" Jiro exclaimed.

"Ahem, you would smell any pain that Maka may emit, if Baki was with her, he would be kissing her fear out of her!" Kana told him.

"Which I will kill you for since the Ishidas weren't so lucky the last time." Spirit said as some of the scythe came out of his hand.

"Don't remind us." both Ryo and Kyo said.

"Excuse me, is Harry Dresden here?" they heard.

Thomas saw his little sister, Inari, appear.

"Inari! You finally came!" he exclaimed.

"Tommy!" Inari exclaimed and came over and hugged him.

Mouse came from his corner of the classroom and went up to Inari and put his paw out for a shake.

Inari remembered him when he was a puppy and was surprised at the full grown dog that was waiting for the shake. She hugged him instead.

"Okay, now that Inari's here, what is this about us being trained by Spirit?" Ryonosuke asked.

"Well, since you two met your goals as Deathscythes, you don't have to attend regular classes at the school but trained to be the best ones with your new found powers." Lord Death told both of the brothers.

"Well, we got the Soul Resonance down pat, how hard will the rest be?" Kyosuke asked.

"There is more to being a Deathscythe than you think and me and the others will help you with that!" Spirit exclaimed.

"All righty then, let's get a move on!" Ryonosuke exclaimed as he and his brother got up and left the room.

"Does that mean Inari replaces them?" Jiro asked.

"Hey, don't forget about me, I am her boyfriend and protector since I promised to be with her under Lara's orders." Bobby told them.

The class giggled a bit.

"Okay guys, enough chit chat, we need to resume unless you still want to go and get those souls! And Lord Death, take care of the Ishidas will ya?" Harry asked sternly.

"Of course, Also the Wardens sent a message to my office while you were out! They know about your trip to Chicago and they want to see you to assess your loyalty again." Lord Death told him.

Everyone except for Bobby and Inari groaned.

Bobby rose an eyebrow and asked, "You have wardens?"

"Sort of!" Harry answered and turned back to Lord Death and said, "Very well, tell them to meet me at the subbasement apartment when they can."

"Very well, you okay with the new winter powers?" he asked.

"Yeah, unless my water doesn't keep on freezing!" Harry answered as he went back to teaching.

N the training grounds, Spirit and the Ishidas were arriving at the grounds to find Justin Law, one of the other Deathscythes jamming to his music.

"Whoa, what's with priest boy again?" Kyosuke asked.

"I guess Lord Death called him and we have to wait on the other two Deathscythes to get here in the next few days." Spirit answered.

"Wait, he doesn't have a meister." Kyosuke pointed out.

"Well, he never had one, he uses himself." Spirit answered.

"Is that possible?" both twins asked.

"Now to business, first we're going to try and make use of your blades while in human form, I tried explaining this while we were in danger but I'm guessing you haven't used it." Spirit said.

"Yeah, because we had ice in the shapes of spikes flying at us and had to keep Baki from feeding on Maka!" Ryonosuke exclaimed.

It struck a chord in Spirit a little bit but he continued and said, "In order to do this, you must be able to concentrate and think about your axe forms but coming out of your bodies in order to fight without being in full weapon form." Spirit said.

"How does that work?" Kyosuke asked.

"Justin!" Spirit called out.

Justin kept on rocking out over near the bleachers.

Spirit sighed and then did his impression of Lord Death by saying, "Justin, will you come over?"

Both twins started giggling at this.

"Yes sir!" Justin exclaimed.

They watched him go on the field and stood there for a few moments.

"Okay, will he do something?" Kyosuke asked.

They watched him spread his arms and then saw blades come out of his arms and shoulders.

"Whoa!" Ryonosuke exclaimed.

"That's cool!" Kyosuke exclaimed.

"Now it's time for you two to learn." Spirit told them.

The both of them were being taught how to do the maneuver but they couldn't get the axe blades to show up. They kept on trying until the sun started to set over the school.

"I guess we will try again tomorrow, not bad you two!" Spirit exclaimed.

Both twins sighed and headed back to their dorm.

Meanwhile, Harry had Inari and Thomas change into their revolver forms and held them in his hands. He noticed the markings on Inari were different from Thomas' because they took on a bit of a flowery pattern opposed to the slash or teeth-like markings on most of the weapons he encountered.

"What is it?" Inari asked.

"Your markings are prettier than your brother's." Harry said with a smile.

"Shut it! Now that you have the both of us, what about the Council's visit in the next few days?" Thomas asked.

"Good question, they won't be happy to find out about what is going on with the Samamuras, Baki, and Jiro! I promised that I would protect them especially to Lara." Harry answered.

"Wait, you mean those vampires in the room with me earlier?" Inari asked.

"Yeah, they're technically your cousins sis!" Thomas told her.

"Hey, not bad of a look!" they heard Molly as she and Jacck were at the door.

"I'm guessing you two are heading out with Maka, Soul, Chrona, and Ragnarok?" Harry asked.

"You got it! By the way, do you know how to dual weild?" Jack asked him.

"I will get the hang of it, if not, I will have to ask Symmetry Boy!" he answered.

"If you say so! I gguess we will catch you when we get back boss!" Molly exclaimed and the both of them left.

Harry sighed as Inari and Thomas changed back.

"Never thought my Godson would need two weapons instead of one!" they heard Leigha say.

"Hello Godmother, what brings you here?" Harry asked.

"I wanted to see how the Winter Knight is doing, you look a lot better especially with a new gun in hand." She told him as she looked at Inari.

"Who is this?" Inari asked.

"Long story and it will have to wait for another time! You should head out Leigha, I may be the Winter Knight now but I have other things ahead for me especially a major visit." Harry said.

"Oh yes, the White Council, I think your comrades aren't happy with what had happened in your hometown." Leigha said.

"You got that right!" Thomas exclaimed.

"I guess I will have to wait along with Mab." She said.

"What does Mab want?" Harry asked.

"It seems that a child of the Black Court has appeared on the edges of where the Winter Court opens and closes upon! She needs you to get rid of her!" Leigha exclaimed.

"Her? You don't mean Mavera!" Harry exclaimed.

He remembered all the times he met up with her back in Chicago and months before on DWMA grounds with a guy who almost killed Kyosuke in the process.

"Stars and stones, she's back with a vengeance and I know it." Harry growled.

"Come help when the White Council passes, don't be late my pet!" Leigha exclaimed and vanished.

"Now what bro?" Thomas asked.

"Looks like some night time practice is in order!" Harry answered with a smirk.

They were on the training grounds minutes later with Harry shooting with both Wraithe siblings in hand. Since the Ishidas were still on the ground, the both trained against each other, axe vs. revolvers, until their comrades came back with souls in bellies of the weapons.

At Edenborough, Ebeneiser was looking over the reports of what had happened in Chicago until Ramirez, Listens To Wind, and Luccio appeared.

"How bad is it?" Ramirez asked.

"Ebeneiser sighed and said, "It sounds like a big mess but they were able to get out of this Club Zero all right."

"I wonder why the White Court want this group of vampires that hang around Warden Dresden?" Luccio asked.

"Easy, revenge since those two vampire boys, Ryo and Kyo took out the Wraithe twins months ago and now they want their friends in return for that revenge." Ebeneiser said.

"Don't tell me you care about these bvampires." Ramirez told him.

"I care about Dresden since he is getting into a major shit storm with what is going on! We better head out and soon before anything else might happen to those vamps he's teaching." Ebeneiser said.

The three nodded in agreement and followed him out of the room.

7


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 From Edenborough to Death City! The White Council Has Another Inspection?

The next two days, the Ishidas have been training with Spirit and Justin Law while Harry took a few pointers from Kid, since he dual weilds himself. Harry managed to shoot a few canswhile Kyosuke managed to get the blades out of his right arm while Ryonosuke got them out of his shoulders.

"Not bad for a first try, you two still need to focus." Spirit said.

The both of them sighed.

"How can we focus when you two can make your blades come out flawlessly?" Ryonosuke asked as his axes disappeared and Kyosuke put his back as well.

"Good question, even Justin's blades are more flawless than mine." Spirit said as he scratched his head.

"Excuse us, can we offer some wizardly advice?" they heard an old man say and they turned to see the Wardens and one of the senior members of the White Council.

"Welcome back White Council." Both brothers and Spirit said.

Harry was practicing his shooting when he heard, "Not bad Tex!"

He saw Ebeneiser, Luccio, Listens to Wind, and Ramirez standing on the field with Spirit, Justin, who was still rocking out to his music, and the Ishida brothers.

"White Council, what are they doing here?" Liz asked as she and Patti changed back.

"Obviously it's about Harry." Kid answered.

"Maybe there's going to be a new fight against the Ishidas since they're Deathscythes now!" Patti exclaimed as they went to Harry's side as the Wraithe siblings changed back.

"Deathscythes? You mean you finally reached your goal with these two is true?" Ramirez asked.

"You got it! Nice to see you three again and ebeneiser." Harry said with a smile.

"Likewise Haas! And son of the Grim Reaper!" Ebeneiser said.

Kid bowed his head as respect to him.

"So, where's the entire class of vamps or did they run off to join their coven?" Luccio asked Harry.

"I had them train with Molly near their dorms, since the crap that happened in Chicago, they need to get back into soul hunting." Thomas answered.

"I see, we better go and see them as well since those events that happened to them are important, and same with Maka Albarn, Soul eater Evans, Black Star, Tsubaki, Chrona, and Ragnarok." Ebeneiser said.

"You also forgot Ox Ford and Harvard d. since they were with us as well!" Ryonosuke told them.

"If we had more Crescent Moon people that night we would've formed the Mickey Mouse Club by now!" Kyosuke said.

Listens to Wind rose an eyebrow and said, "You two have been hanging around this wizard a little too much by the sounds of it."

Ramirez looked at Ryo's duster and said, "Especially in the duster."

"Come on now, I look a lot more stylish than my brother here!" Ryonosuke exclaimed.

"At least I didn't copy off of Harry and added the tie and shirt from your old look!" Kyosuke exclaimed.

"enough you two! We have guests and they need to talk to the others to make sure that what happened is the truth." Harry told them.

"Let me guess, they don't trust us even though they let you teach us after that duel months ago." Ryonosuke said.

"Exactly, so behave will ya?" Harry told the both of them.

"Yes Zaheeb!" the both of them exclaimed.

Thomas and Inari stifled a few laughs.

"I swear you two shouldn't talk to Bob anymore with that title for me, come on!" Harry said.

They all led the members of the White Council to the training grounds near class Blood Fang's quarters. They even had Kid and the Thompsons go and fetch their other classmates to talk to the White Council. Jack was serving them tea in the garden area when Crescent Moon came to the area.

Chrona started to shake a bit from the feel of the stares. Both of the Samamura sisters and Baki tried to ignore the smell of fear by eating scones and tarts rapidly.

"Okay, my scones and tarts are good but not that good!" Jack exclaimed.

Molly pulled him close to her and said, "Hey, you don't want the boss to be penalized or get in trouble with the council if they really knew the situation with them."

"Right! I better serve Crescent Moon some before they gobble them up." Jack said as he brought more cups and plates for them. He even went to Chrona and whispered to him, "Look mate, calm down, we don't want to stir up Miaka, Aria, and Baki's feed for fear around these guys!"

"Oh please, Chrona is all about fear, it's a miracle that bravery potion worked on him!" Ragnarok exclaimed as he came out.

"Bravery potion?" Listens to Wind asked as he looked at Harry.

"Well, since we were going into a place where the Malvora family would hang out then why not stifle their munchies with a new potion?" Harry asked and turned to Jack. "Hey, more tea Mr. Arrow!"

Jack ran over to refill the cup.

"Haas, there's no ignoring this, what you did was risky and stupid!" Ebeneiser told him.

"I had to get my class back and you entrusted me to protect them especially the Ishida brothers since one of them was feeding on fear all thanks to the Wraithe twins." Harry told them.

"True, they were taken out were they not?" Luccio asked.

"They were and now the other two houses are getting revenge for Madrigal." Harry said.

"What about that Madeline chick? Isn't she his twin sister?" Ramirez asked as he picked up a tart.

The vampires laughed hysterically at that question.

"Was it something said?" Ramirez asked.

Listens to Wind shrugged.

"It means that Madeline is a laughing stock by the looks of things." Maka said.

"You got it!" they said all at once.

"She's not respected as you may seen her in her pretty and expensive dress back in Chicago but all she is just a weapon in Madrigal's hands." Kana told them.

"The other two houses only respect Madrigal since he doesn't feed off of Lust and was making sure that we fell into Malvora's feed." Kyosuke said.

"And now the Samamuras and Baki have to suffer for it!" Kid said.

"And don't forget Jiro." Patti said.

"What do you mean by that? Can you explain?" Listens to Wind asked Blood Fang.

"In order to do that, we have to start from where we retrieved our souls." Ryonosuke said.

"We've got all day." Ebeneiser said.

So, everyone started from where both the Ishida twins were at the house of Matilda and Gruntilda for their souls and how they changed into Deathscythes. Then it turned to how Vitorio Malvora brought a group of ghouls to take them on and it took Molly, the Samamuras, Kana, Jiro, and Baki with them to Chicago. Kana told them about her escape once in Chicago that led into the plan to meet up with everyone else at Club Zero where Crescent Moon came in and explained their fights.

"Now, Jiro has taken up his family rite back and the Malvoras want Baki and the Samamuras to feed off of fear like we did." Kyosuke said.

"Who knows, they might do it again to us." Ryonosuke said.

Kyosuke nodded.

The four members of the White Council were silent and sipped their tea.

"Hell's bells, is that your only answer to all of this?" Harry asked angrily and a chill filled the air and the tea in the other cups grew some frost.

"Whoa man, calm down!" Soul exclaimed.

Ebeneiser was a little shocked by what just happened but shrugged it off a bit and said, "You know that by killing two White Court vamps that has one that is being loved by the rest causes a coup right?"

They were all silent.

"You're saying that us taking out Madrigal and his stupid sister was wrong?" Ryonosuke asked.

"Ryo." Liz said.

"No, but it may have started a coup and it caused the other two houses to go after you for that, I do have to say what you did was pretty brave of the both of you." Ebeneiser told him and turned to the others in Crescent Moon. "The same goes for you all, you would've been dead if Haas didn't make that potion."

"Aw Ebeneiser, you know flattery is not my best policy." Harry said.

"Now we got that settled, since some of your students have come under the power of the other two houses, it looks like it's your new duty to protect them but turn their weapons into Deathscythes to snap them out of it like with the Ishidas." Listens to Wind said.

"I'm planning on it, I will even get Baki out of it somehow even if it has to deal with his comrades killing him." Harry said.

Everyone went silent at that point.

"Very well, we will also check up on you time to time since it looks like you made a new home at this establishment." Luccio said.

"Great, more baby sitting? I thought I was one of you guys!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well, you do end up being a snarky, little kid after all!" Soul commented.

Everyone else in Crescent Moon stifled a laugh.

"Hah ha! Maybe I should turn you into a kid Soul!" Harry told him.

"Not cool man!" Soul exclaimed.

They finished off the tea and treats and the Wardens headed towards the exit when Ebeneiser pulled Harry to the side.

"What's up Mentor? Something wrong?" Harry asked.

"That spell you pulled with your anger earlier, it formed ice! Did you take up the mantal?" he asked.

"Yes, I did, but it was to save Death City, Mab froze it over not too long ago." Harry answered.

"Bloody hell Haas, you know Mab is psychotic." Ebeneiser told him.

"Yeah, if I didn't take up the mantal then this entire place would be a winter not-so-wonderland forever." Harry said.

Ebeneiser sighed and aksed, "When is your first assignment for her?"

"Right after you and the three wardens leave, according to the court, Mavera is back and tip toeing on the borders of winter." He answered.

"You better be careful then, you don't know if Mab is going to set you up knight or not." Ebeneiser warned.

"Right, I will keep that in mind even with what the Winter Knight before me did under her command." Harry said.

"Also, make sure to have Ms. Carpenter and your class and Crescent Moon on standby, they are the only ones you can turn to when the situation turns messy." Ebeneiser said.

"Don't worry, I will, hell even Dr. Stein wouldn't mind dissecting a few Black Courts with Holy Tie." Harry said.

Ebeneiser smiled and clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder and said, "You've changed since you started teaching here and that Molly girl is changing as well, keep it up!"

"I will, I can chuck icicles or fireballs if I have to." Harry said.

The both of them exchanged their goodbyes and Ebeneiser, Ramirez, Listens to Wind, and Luccio left through the opening into the NeverNever.

That evening, Harry finished packing the important things he need on his mission.

"Are you sure about this boss? Leaving the kids alone?" Bob asked on the new shelf that was inside the basement lab that was newly made in the apartment.

"Don't worry, Molly will look after them and Bolt Head and Holy Tie as well." Harry said.

"You are going up against a Black Court, who knows what will happen there." Bob said.

"Yeah, yeah, I have enough holy water, garlic, and those holy water pellets that Kincaid shown me how to make after that one time! I also have Thomas and Inari as my ammo." Harry told him.

"I still find it weird that you are going on your own this time around, just be careful out there new Winter Knight." Bob said.

"I will, if I need to, I have Lord Death's number." Harry said and headed back to the first floor where he found his class and the Wraithe siblings.

"Are you sure about this?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, I will send Mouse back home when trouble arouses." Harry answered.

Everyone hugged and petted Mouse and gave Harry and the Wraithe siblings their good lucks and Harry and Mouse left. Once outside of Death City, he met up with Leigha and Maeve.

"So Winter Knight, ready?" Maeve asked.

"You got it, by the way, if shit rises let me send my dog back at least!" Harry requested.

Maeve looked at Mouse and he snuffed at her.

"Very well, let's go!" Maeve exclaimed.

She opened the way and they all disappeared into the Winter Realm of Faerie.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Into the Winter Court! Mavera Was Waiting for Harry?

Mab was sitting on her throne at Arctus Tor when Maeve, Leigha, Thomas, Inari, Harry, and Mouse entered the room. Her feline eyes were shining their usual green glow but from happiness since her champion walked in for his first assignment.

"Welcome Wizard!" she said.

"Hello my queen." He said.

"Queen?" Inari asked Thomas.

"Yeah, she's the Winter Queen and as you know that Harry is her knight." Thomas told her.

"I see." She said.

"I see you have a new partner." Mab said as she looked to Inari.

"She's one of my weapons, like Thomas she turns into a revolver." Harry told her.

"Interesting, she even looks like him except she doesn't have her family rite." Maeve said as she examined Inari.

"She gave it up a while back." Thomas told her.

"Never thought the children of the White Courts would do that!" Maeve said.

"Maeve, it's enough of idle chit chat, my Godson is here to get the details of the Black Court child intruding on our borders." Leigha reminded her.

"Right, right!" Maeve exclaimed.

"So, since this is Mavera we're talking about, I'm guessing she brought a scurge onto the lands where the Winter Realm opens onto in the human world right?" Harry asked.

""Correct my Knight, somehow one of our own was captured by her scurge and wondered about your whereabouts and that faerie revealed your status as Winter Knight and this child was wondering around and found our one of our entrances and has this scurge guarding it until you reveal yourself." Mab answered.

"In other words, she's waiting for me!" Harry said.

"Precisely, I wonder what's your past with this child of the Black Court vampires Wizard." Mab said.

Harry explained everything had happened during the time of the Nightmare that shown up in Chicago and went through the time where Mavera shown up to blackmail his ally, Murphy, and what had happened at the DWMA with the with Dr. Alan, the Caretaker, attacked.

"I see, this Black Court child is a tricky one!" Leigha exclaimed.

Harry nodded and said, "Worse of all, she's a black magic practicioner and taught Bianca how to use it when Bianca was still alive in Chicago."

"I'm guessing we're not dealing with no ordinary vampire or wizard." Maeve said.

"You got that right!" Thomas said.

"That is why you and Leigha will be going with them as back ups, like the Summer Court, the Lady must work with the Knight as always and with what the Wizard told us, we need to protect our lands from this demoness." Mab told her.

Maeve nodded in understanding.

Mab turned her head back to the wizard and asked, "Are you able to take her out?"

"Able as ever my queen." Harry said with a slight bow of his head.

"Good, then head forth into the battle and show what your new powers are capable of!" Mab exclaimed.

They headed out with Leigha and Maeve in the lead and got to the exit that led to where Mavera was waiting.

Once they stepped onto the hard earth of the real world, Thomas and Inari changed into their revolver forms in case they would get attacked by the scurge. Leigha even changed Harry's clothes into the armor of the Winter Knight as extra protection.

"Never thought you would pull off the armor justly!" Maeve exclaimed as she had her armor appear magically.

"He has his mother's looks after all, why wouldn't he?" Leigha said with a smirk.

Mouse sniffed the air and growled.

"What is it boy?" Harry asked.

Mouse ran into some bushes.

"Come on!" Harry exclaimed as he followed.

Maeve and Leigha followed close behind.

They found Mouse waiting for them behind some trees sniffing around the area and made a small bark and Harry ran over where he saw a dark substance.

"Ectoplasm." He said.

"Does that mean that the faerie got killed?" Inari asked.

"You got it, I'm guessing Mavera or one of her scurge members did it." Harry answered.

Leigha saw it and narrowed her eyes and said, "The Black Court child will surely pay for what she done to one of our own!"

"Oh really now? You think I would be scared by a Winter faerie?" they heard Mavera's voice over them.

"Well Mavera, nice to hear your voice again! It sounds a lot more cracked and scratchy since the last time I saw you." Harry said.

"Ah Wizard or shall I say Winter Knight, you look very handsome in your new armor, maybe you should come and test it out against my comrades!" Mavera exclaimed.

"Why not come and test it yourself?" Harry asked.

"I would love to but I don't want to appear just yet and let you kill me at my hiding spot so soon, that is why I sent the party to you already!" Mavera exclaimed.

Out of nowhere in the night, they heard rustling and vampires came at them.

Harry took out the White Court siblings and started firing while Mouse jumped on one of them. Both Maeve and Leigha started fighting them. They heard Mavera cackle as they fought the vampires in the area.

After a moment, they were able to take out the group with some ease of ice magic, Harry's meister powers, and Mouse's strength and power.

"Okay Mavera, we took out your goons now come out!" Harry exclaimed.

They heard a rustle and Mouse growled with the oncoming feeling of dark magic that was being emitted from the coming figure of Mavera. She wore a Victorian dress of silk and her palid features were the same as ever since her visit to the DWMA.

"Very well done Wizard, same with you Summer Lady, and Leigha Nanshi." Mavera said.

"Don't talk to me like that you spineless creature." Leigha growled with her cat eyes in slits of fury.

"Aw, I guess you didn't like how we trapped your Godson so long ago?" Mavera asked.

"It was a clever thing but you keep on forgetting that he's a clever human being." Leigha said.

"Enough with the spat! Now Black Court vamp, tell us you want our knight?" Maeve asked her.

"Revenge of course, no matter the times he's been beaten me in the past and was able to get the Word of Kemler for me, I will always try and take him out with his parasites at the DWMA!" Mavera exclaimed.

"You mean my class of vampires? You know your Caretaker almost killed one of them with your attack!" Harry exclaimed.

"What if I told you that he had a brother?" Mavera asked.

"Brother?" Thomas asked.

"Hell's bells! You were drawing me out here to distract me so you can have a second attack on the DWMA?" Harry asked.

"Precisely! I wanted to kill you here but seeing your apprentice and little White Courts dead first would be better!" Mavera exclaimed.

She vanished and said, "You better hurry, the new Caretaker is waiting!"

"Stars and stones! This is going to suck!" Harry exclaimed.

"I'm guessing we're heading back to your school of meisters?" Maeve asked.

"You got it! You better report to your mom about this!" Harry told her.

"Yes my knight!" Maeve exclaimed and bowed and vanished.

Thomas and Inari changed back and they stretched from the fight and Harry looked over to his Godmother to keep himself from being distracted from their movements and said, "Willing to lead us back to the DWMA?"

"Of course, you know I still follow your orders my pet!" she purred.

"Good, we need to get there and quick! The Caretaker was sadistic but I don't know what his brother will do!" Harry said.

Leigha nodded and said, "Let's make haste then!"

She opened the way into the NeverNever and they headed back to the DWMA.

Back at the DWMA, Blood Fang finished their library duties for the afternoon.

"There we go!" Miaka exclaimed.

"I guess it's back to the dorm." Jiro said.

"You got it!" Kana exclaimed.

They headed for their dorm and passed the place where Harry lives now and thought about Harry's departure.

"I wonder if that whole Mavera thing was true." Jiro said as they looked at it.

"What do you mean by that?" Kana asked.

"You know how faeries lie to humans? I have a feeling Harry was lied to despite the status he recently took up during the freeze over." Jiro answered.

"Come on now, you know Mouse, Thomas, and Inari would sense that when they met up with Mab." Jack told them.

"True, I guess we can't sense it since we're not with them." Aria said.

Suddenly, they heard a scream and they ran to where it was and saw a body covered in blood.

"No! Sara!" a girl yelled.

Molly went over and took her pulse as Jack asked the girl, "What happened?"

"I don't know, we were heading back to our apartment when we heard gunshots out of nowhere and Sara got shot!" the girl exclaimed.

"Do you know where they went?" Jiro asked her.

The girl pointed in the direction of the main guilding.

"Please help her!" the girl exclaimed in a frightened voice.

Molly noticed Baki and the Samamuras feeding off of some of the fear in the air.

"Baki! You take your weapons and head that way! Kana, Jiro, find Ryo and Kyo!"

"Right!" they said.

Aria and Miaka changed into their gauntlet forms and Baki headed in that direction while Kana and Jiro headed for the practice fields.

"Don't worry you will be okay!" Molly said.

The wound on the girl suddenly healed.

"What?" she asked.

The girl opened her eyes and she had red pupils that looked very familiar.

"Hello Ms. Carpenter." A male voice said.

Molly got up and stepped away from her.

Jack asked, "No way! I thought the Ishidas killed you!"

The figure stood up and then changed into a man that looked exactly like the Caretaker but younger.

"They did, but that was my brother! I am just like him but I prefer using magic!" the figure told them and he reached for the girl and she changed into a hook. "I guess you met my doll, Jessie Belle, I do have a few others up my sleeves but they're in my toy box!"

"Great, first a Caretaker and now a Toymaker?" Molly asked.

"I guess we should hold him off!" Jack exclaimed.

"You got it!" Molly exclaimed.

Jack changed into his weapon form and the Toymaker and Molly started fighting.

Author's Commentary

Hey guys! Finally a new chapter! I decided to change tthings a bit since I put Mavera back into this story. At first, I was going to have her capture Harry and try to use Mordite on him but I thought it was lame and came up with this instead, the Caretaker's brother is the Toymaker. I know it sounds weird but when you look at it, it is kind of creepy in a way since I also kind of it took it from a Face Off challenge in the last season and it dealt with a Toymaker. I will go into better details in looks and how he uses his dolls and toys as meisters in later chapters. I also thought that it was better to pull Harry away and have some Black Court fights as well since he is the Winter Knight as an added bonus. See ya next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 DWMA Toyland! New Dolls for the Toymaker?

Baki was running towards the main building when Crescent Moon saw him.

"Hey Baki!" Liz called out.

He ran over to them and saw the Samamuras in their weapon form.

"What's up? It looks like you're battle ready!" Soul said.

"I am, something's happened and someone got shot near Harry's apartment." Baki told them.

"Huh?" Chrona asked.

"Where did the shot come from?" Maka asked.

"This building." Aria answered.

"Weird, we didn't hear anyone shoot anything." Patti said.

"Did you use the Thompsons for target practice again?" Black Star asked Kid.

"Nope, besides the only practice I did was training Harry in knowing how to dual weild." Kid answered.

Maka noticed something in Baki's arm and asked, "What's going on with your arm?"

"Huh?" he asked and looked to see a line of stitches on his forearm.

"Stitches?" Aria asked.

"Weird, you didn't get hurt and if you did your inner demon would heal you." Miaka said.

"Yeah, unless it might be something we ate." Aria said.

They heard a noise and they saw a girl with the same kind of stitches on her arms come out.

"Whoa, that's not cool." Soul said.

"Come on out sisters, we have some new toys to play with." The girl said.

"Toys?" Tsubaki asked.

They saw other dolls appear and they all giggled.

"Okay, did we go into the NeverNever or something? This no ordinary thing!" Soul exclaimed.

The girls' hands changed into hooks and knives as they giggled.

"Arm yourselves!" Baki exclaimed as the first doll charged at him and he started to strike back.

The weapon partners changed into their forms and they started fighting the group of girls in front of them.

Meanwhile, Kana and Jiro reached the training grounds where they found the Ishidas starting to get the hand of their blade parts coming out of their bodies and fighting Justin Law.

"Ryo! Kyo!" Kana called out.

"Huh?" Kyosuke asked.

"You lost your chance!" Justin sang and struck but Ryonosuke blocked and threw Justin off balance.

Spirit clapped and said, "Well done!"

The blades disappeared and ran over to Kan and Jiro.

"What is it?" Ryonosuke asked.

Both Kana and Jiro told them what had happened and how both the Samammuras and Baki went to go after the gunman.

They scratched their heads in confusion.

"What is it?" Kana asked.

"We didn't hear any gunshots ringing in the air, how can that be possible if someone got shot on school grounds?" Kyosuke asked.

"What's going on?" Spirit asked.

"Spirit, did you hear any gunshots go off?" Jiro asked him.

"Nope, I would've heard it and put off training for another time." Spirit answered.

"Weird." Kana said.

Then an slit in the air opened up and they saw Wardens Luccio and Ramirez appear.

"Wardens Luccio, Ramirez, what brings you two here?" Kana asked.

"Warden Dresden called us and told us what is going on here." Luccio said.

They looked at each other.

"I'm guessing you haven't seen him." Luccio said.

"Not yet, he went off somewhere, Black Courts!" Ryonosuke answered nervously.

"Black Courts? Don't tell me they are starting a war." Ramirez said.

"Not quite." Jiro answered.

Justin was rocking out until he saw a toy soldier appear and asked, "Huh? A toy soldier?"

He watched it pull out a grenade and it went full size and his eyes went wide and yelled, "Fire in the hole!"

"What?" they all asked as they saw him jump and huddle against a set of bleachers as the grenade went off and it threw everyone off their feet.

"What the hell was that?" Spirit asked as they got up.

Then other toy soldiers appeared.

"Did it turn into Toy Story?" Jiro asked.

"Jiro!" Kana exclaimed.

He nodded and changed into his katana form.

"I think I will take it ffrom here!" Kyosuke exclaimed and changed into his axe form.

Ryonosuke took him into his hands and said, "I liked playing with these when I was a kid and now I get to play with them again!"

Both Ramirez and Luccio took out their swords.

"Let's play then!" Ramirez exclaimed as he charged at some of the soldiers. Kana, Ryonosuke, and Luccio did the same with the other soldiers.

Spirit went over to Justin and found him fighting off a group of toy soldiers.

"Great, where's Stein when I need him?" Spirit asked as he brought his scythe blades and joined in.

Stein sneezed and it caused him to crash into a wall.

"What is it Stein?" Cid asked.

"I think someone was talking about me." Stein answered.

"That old wise tale? You don't believe in that." Kniges said.

Stein shrugged and then they heard, "Momma!"

"Eh?" Cid asked and saw a little baby crawling into the teacher's lounge.

Stein picked it up and noticed that it had the glassy eyes of a doll, "A doll?"

It grew fangs and yelled, "MOOMMMAA!"

Stein dropped it and hit it with his soul power before it attacked.

Then more of them came in doing the same thing.

"What the hell is going on?" Kniges asked.

"I don't know but turn into your weapon form!" Kniges nodded and did and Cid and Stein started to fight the baby dolls.

Back at the apartment building, Molly managed to hurt the Toymaker with her attacks and magic. He was panting.

"Gotcha!" she exclaimed.

He cackled and then started healing right before them.

"What the hell?" Jack asked.

They saw the stitches reform on his arm as well.

"I thought Stein had the stitches but that's creepy!" Molly exclaimed.

"Foolish girl, you think you can defeat me so easily when I can heal my own body? As you know, I am just a human doll." The Toymaker said as he smiled and then took out a magnifier that looked like a shot glass and examined Molly and smiled. "Not a bad body, you will make a perfect doll! Even those piercings and colored tips in your hair will disappear once you change."

"What?" Molly asked and then felt her changing and saw that she was on the ground in a little dress and Jack was sitting right next to her and looked at the doll form of her right next to him.

"M-m-molly?" Jack asked as he picked her up and saw that her hair was completely blonde and her face was childish for her age.

"And if you're wondering, I am wearing a diaper!" she told him sarcastically.

"Bugger, too much!" he said.

"Aw, poor crossbow, your meister is now a doll, maybe I should turn you into a doll so she can weild you a lot easier." The Toymaker said as he observed Jack through the glass.

"Sorry, I won't look great as a Raggedy Andy !" Jack exclaimed as he stood up with the Molly doll.

"Aw, that would suit you!" the Toymaker said.

Jack glared and thought, _Damn it, if I was a deathscythe I would throw my arrows at this guy!_

"Fuego!"

A fireball soared and hit the ground next to the Toymaker and Jack turned to find Leigha and Harry.

"Harry!" both Molly and Jack exclaimed.

"Wizard!" Toymaker exclaimed.

"Was I late for the tea party? I did see a nice doll waiting for her two lumps of sugar!" Harry exclaimed as he put the blasting rod back into its small holster underneath the duster.

"Very funny boss!" Molly exclaimed.

"I'm guessing this person is the Caretaker's brother." Harry said as he looked at the Toymaker glancing at him.

"Yes my Knight, he is known as the Toymaker! He not only uses his toys as his weapons but fights with magic and heals himself with that kind of power." Leigha told him.

"Yeah, when we got him he used some kind of doll healing thing." Jack told them.

"Enough chit chat! So Wizard, how is Mavera doing? I hope she doesn't back out on our bargain of getting the spirit of my brother back into this world when I kill you and your precious band of White Courts and these two humans!" the Toymaker asked as he put the looking glass into the front pocket of his overalls.

"Isn't that insane?" Jack asked.

"More impossible unless Dr. Alan is turned into a Nightmare…wait is she going to do that?" Harry asked.

"Yes and I will absorb him and I will be able to make stronger and bigger toys to play with." The Toymaker said.

"Crap!" Molly exclaimed.

"On top of that, the Kishin will get stronger." Jack said as he saw it inside of him.

"Great, that doesn't sound good! That means the Madness will spread that way." Thomas said.

"Okay, this is going to be a major shithole!" Harry exclaimed and pulled out both revolvers. "Jack, take Molly and try to find Luccio and Ramirez and see if they can change her back."

"Right!" Jack exclaimed as he ran.

"Good luck with that!" the Toymaker said with a smirk.

"Okay, when a villain says that it's not a good sign." Harry said. "so, eat bullets!"

He started shooting and the Toymaker changed the doll he used in its hook form into a gun as well and started firing. Leigha also joined in with her ice , Maeve was reporting to Mab with what had happened with Mavera.

"That insolent vampire, so she wanted to stall my Knight in order to attack his stomping grounds!" Mab exclaimed.

"Yes, it looks like this Toymaker is making his attack right now." Maeve answered.

"I guess I will have to make an appearance then!" Mab exclaimed with an evil smile. "And teach this vampire child a lesson in trying to mess with my Knight!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Ice Vs. Toys! Jack Aims for the Kishin?

Baki and Crescent Moon managed to get most of the dolls down when Jack appeared with Molly in his arms.

"Guys!" Jack yelled.

"Jack?" Soul asked as Maka took out another doll.

"Have you seen Ryonosuke, Kyosuke, or any wardens around?" Jack yelled.

"No! Why?" Black Star asked as he took one of the dolls down as well.

"You won't believe this, but this is Molly and I need some magical help to change her back." Jack answered as they held her up.

They all saw the Molly doll and then finished off the dolls and went over to him.

"Is it true?" Liz asked after she and Patti changed back.

She nodded.

"At least she doesn't have the piercings and the purple, pink, and green tips in her hair." Ragnarok commented.

Chrona nodded.

"At least she wasn't turning into one slowly like we are." Miaka said as she, Aria, and Baki shown the areas where a doll would be stiched.

"I guess I'm glad to send you three out before you fully changed." Molly said.

"I'm guessing you learned not to eat a doll's fear." Jack teased them.

Crescent Moon giggled.

"Hey, can we get back to business? We need to find the wardens the bboss called here before more toys try and kill us!" Molly exclaimed.

"Right!" Maka exclaimed.

They all headed for the training fields where they found the Ishidas, Kana, Jiro, Luccio, Ramirez, Spirit, and Justin in their fight against the toy soldiers.

"We get to fight dolls and they get to fight the cooler toys?" Soul asked.

"Not unless they start throwing grenades at you! Look out!" Kana yelled at them.

They saw some of the soldiers walk over and about to throw grenades at them. They jumped out of the way before they hit the ground they stood on.

"Never thought they would be this sadistic!" Soul exclaimed.

"That's the Toymaker for you mate, always sending his toys to be the killers." Jack said.

"Wait, you said Toymaker?" Ramirez asked.

He nodded.

"Great, the Caretaker's brother!" Ramirez exclaimed.

"Huh?" Ryonosuke asked as he struck down another soldier.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous! Ryo! Let's soul link!" Kana exclaimed.

"You got it! Hey Baki, you ready?" Ryonosuke exclaimed.

Baki ran over with the Samamuras right after him and joined his comrades. Both sisters changed and they stood in a line.

"Soul link!" the three misters exclaimed.

"Special skill of the gauntlet meister! Wolverine Strike!" Baki yelled and took out one of the row of soldiers.

"Special skill of the katana meister! Moon Crater!" Kana yelled as she took out another row.

"And finally the special skill of the Knight Templar axe meister! Cross Edge!" Ryonosuke yelled and they took out the last row of soldiers.

"Aw, it looks like this fight has ended." Maeve said.

"Maeve?" Maka asked.

Baki felt something inside of him and then the Samamuras changed back but as dolls instead and lied on the ground while Baki felt the power of the Toymaker surge through him.

"He's still changing!" Liz exclaimed as they saw more stitches appear.

"Ramirez! You try and change those two dolls back to normal while I hold off the transformation on Baki!" Luccio exclaimed.

Ramirez nodded and ran over to the Samamuras.

"Hey, what about me?" Molly asked.

"It will have to wait Ms. Carpenter, you all must go after the Toymaker when he's at his weak point." Ramirez told them.

"How do you know about this guy?" Kid asked.

"Well, I encountered him before but he left with a very pale woman in a Victorian dress." Ramirez answered.

"The Black Court child, you saw this Toymaker leave with her?" Maeve asked.

Ramirez nodded.

"How do you know it was a Black Court, Winter Lady?" Luccio asked her with a serious tone.

"Oh, she was awaiting the Wizard Dresden in order to distract him from returning to this school, my mother, the Winter Queen, is now with him and Leigha Nenchi in fighting the Toymaker." Maeve said.

Everyone was silent.

"I want to take him out." Molly said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"You heard me, I want to get this bastard for turning me into this form and have you eat the Kishin!" Molly exclaimed.

"How will you able to hold him up and aim though?" Tsubaki asked her.

"I will find a way! Come on!" Molly exclaimed.

Jack got up and headed back towards the direction they came from.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Maka exclaimed.

Crescent Moon and the rest of Blood Fang followed.

"Maybe I should find Stein, he needs to know!" Spirit exclaimed and grabbed Justin and dragged him along. "You're coming with me in case of more killer toys!"

Back at the spot where Harry, Mouse, and Leigha were fighting the Toymaker and the small army of toys he called upon during the fight.

Harry sent out another soul resonance and fell to his knees due to the amount of magic he also used.

"You okay Harry?" Inari asked.

"Yeah, never better!" Harry answered as he got back up.

"Aw, little wizard boy tired out? Maybe I should turn you into a still-formed action figure so you can rest forever." The Toymaker said as he smiled and petted the doll that he used as his weapon.

"Sorry, I look too good to be an action figure." Harry said.

"I think the same thing my Knight!" a voice rang over them.

Then an onslaught of icicles rained from the sky and hit the small army of toys and it froze them in place.

"Good timing Mab!" Harry exclaimed as he held out his hand and yelled, "Vertive Servitas!"

His blasting rod flew back into his hand.

"Now take this! Fuego!"

The fire came out and it took out the toys in one, clean sweep.

Mab appeared and Leigha bowed in respect and Harry did the same thing.

"Who are you?" the Toymaker asked.

"I am Mab the Queen of Air and Darkness, the Queen of the Winter Court! You pathetic man have trespassed onto my knight's second home here in the human world!" Mab yelled.

The Toymaker stared at her with the same cold, calculated look that his brother gave and petted the doll in his hands and said, "I was made a deal by Mistress Mavera by killing the Wizard in order to bring my brother back in a form of the Nightmare so I can consume it to become stronger."

Mab was silent for a moment until a barrage of arrows came at the Toymaker.

They looked to see Molly, still in her doll form, holding Jack in his crossbow form in her tiny hands.

The Toymaker smirked and asked, "Did the wizards fail at turning you back to normal?"

"Sorry, they're undoing what you did to our friends!" Molly exclaimed.

"Knight, is this that apprentice girl you've been teaching?" Mab asked Harry.

"Yeah, normally she is covered in piercings and have dyed tips and wearing more of grunge style but this doll form of her makes her a lot cuter and Jack in her hands a lot more deadlier!" Harry answered.

"So Toymaker, are you going to stand there and play with your doll or give up your soul?" Jack yelled.

The Toymaker cackled and said, "Like I would, especially to a weak weapon and meister pair! Let's see if you can wrench it out of me!"

The doll changed into a crossbow just like Jack and then a few more killer toys appeared.

"Great, more killer dolls! I wonder if Bucky the Murder Doll will be one of them." Harry said as he aimed both Wraithe siblings and started shooting.

"I guess it's time for me to join in." Mab said as she started using her ice magic against the toys.

Leigha also joined in again while Molly was in arrow fights with the Toymaker.

Meanwhile, everyone else in Blood Fang and Crescent Moon were about to head for the battle field where their friends were on until a new army of toys appeared but this time in the form of rag dolls as big as the doors.

"Damn! Where did these come from all of a sudden?" Jiro asked.

Then a scurge of zombie-vampires came around the corner in the now setting sun over the school.

"Great, we've got additional company!" Kid exclaimed.

"What are those things?" Chrona asked.

"Definitely Black Courts, they rear their ugly zombie bodies when the sun starts setting and since we're between buildings, it's dark enough for them to come out safely." Ryonosuke answered.

"here they come!" Maka exclaimed.

"Arm yourselves!" Kyosuke exclaimed as Ryonosuke changed into his axe form.

Jiro changed into his katana form as well.

The other weapons follow suit and they started fighting.

Stein managed to finish off the last toy with Spirit in hand, since Spirit and Justin got to the hallway where the Teachers Lounge was located before some of the toys managed to beat Cid and Stein.

"Thanks Spirit and Justin for saving our asses!" Kniges said.

"Never thought my zombie self would have to take out baby dolls." Cid said.

"No kidding." Stein said as he turned the bolt in his head. "Now that we got rid of these things, where is the guy pulling the strings?"

"According to Jack he is where Harry lives now." Spirit answered.

"I guess we're off!" Kniges exclaimed.

Cid exclaimed.

"I think not!" they heard a raspy voice say.

They saw a woman in a Victorian dress and she looked like a zombie but with milky eyes.

"A zombie?" Cid asked.

"Not quite! I am worse than one." She said.

"So you must be the one named Mavera, am I right?" Stein asked.

"Correct!" she said with a smile that cracked some of the skin off around her lips.

"Ugh, that will stay in my nightmares." Justin said over the music that was still blaring in his ears.

"Tell us the reason, oh wait, it's Harry right?" stein asked.

"You can say that, it's more about the man who is pulling the strings on this toy onslaught!" Mavera exclaimed.

"Sorry, I won't let you do that since the last time your Caretaker friend almost killed a White Court that goes to this school! And I am the only one who can dissect him!" Stein exclaimed.

"Well then, if you won't step aside, I guess I will have to kill you in the process! Prepare to die!" Mavera exclaimed as she lifted a hand into the air and sent out a dark lightning bolt.

Cid, Stein, and Justin dodged as more came at them. Mavera gave out her crackling laughter as she used her dark magic against them in the dark hallways of the DWMA.

Author's Commentary

Hey guys, I know I mentioned Chucky as Bucky in this chapter but I have to go with the Proven Guilty version since it's Copyright of course according to Jim Butcher. Letting you know of course. Still, it was funny that Harry did beat him single handedly in that book. Well, that's about it! Enjoy!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Battle for the Soul! Mavera Reveals Her True Reason?

Both Blood Fang and Crescent Moon, along with Maeve, fought off the toys but the vampires that came out were a lot harder than what the Toymaker thrown at them within that one hour. They all panted as more vampires came out of the darkness.

"Damn it, how many of these vampires Mavera brought?" Black Star asked.

"Good question, with what she's been doing lately she might have bitten more victims and changed them during the months she's been away from the DWMA." Kana answered.

"Well whatever it is, we better take these punks out or we will be sucking blood with them!" Soul exclaimed.

Kyosuke nodded.

"Let's get them!" Ryonosuke exclaimed.

They charged at the vampires again and started fighting. Maeve even sent out ice attacks and attacked with her sword along with it.

At the fight inside the school, Cid, Stein, and Justin were still fighting Mavera with weapons going at her. She was using her dark magic against them until Stein managed to hit her with his soul power.

She screamed.

"Do it Cid!" Stein yelled.

Cid stabbed Mavera in the shoulder and she scratched him in the face at the same time.

"Justin!" Stein yelled.

Justin nodded and yelled, "The power of Lord Death compels you!"

Justin hit Mavera in the stomach with one of his blades and she went down.

"Great, now he sounded like Molly's dad when he said that." Spirit said.

Stein walked over to the down vampire and asked, "So Mavera, do you underestimate us now?"

"Not bad scientist, never thought you would defeat me so easily." Mavera rasped.

"Well, we did have the power of two Deathscythes, I wonder how well we would do if we had the two young ones." Justin said.

Mavera grimaced a bit and said, "So, going to finish me off now?"

"Not quite! Tell us, why do you want the Toymaker spread the madness when his brother becomes a Nightmare?" Stein asked.

She cackled and said, "It's easy, so I can unlock the Black Blood inside those two Deathscythes!"

"Wait a minute, you're working with Vitorio aren't you?" Spirit asked.

She cackled a bit and said, "Maybe, maybe not, he is a powerful ally though since he can control Ghouls at his whim! I thought the Toymaker would be a great way of going against all of you and get rid of the Wizard in the process."

"Hell's bells!" Spirit and Stein exclaimed.

Cid and Justin looked at them for what they said.

"Since I've been beaten, I better take my leave!" Mavera exclaimed and vanished.

"Hey! Get back here!" Kniges exclaimed.

Cid turned to Stein and asked, "What should we do now?"

"Find her of course, we can't let the Toymaker have his brother back if he succeeds!" Stein exclaimed.

He, Cid, and Justin ran out through one of the stairwells and headed towards the area where Harry was in.

At the apartment area, Harry took out the final line of toys with his ice magic and felt the fatigue he usually gets from using too much magic affect him again. Mouse came over and rubbed his shoulder into his leg.

Harry ruffled his fur a bit.

Mab and Leigha finished off their lines pretty quickly since they have more magic and power to throw around.

"Not bad wizard, never thought you would use your ice magic so flawlessly." Mab said to him as she went to his side.

"With my magic being slung around, I have a lot more fatigue to get over." He said.

"You're not the only one, look!" Thomas exclaimed as he nodded towards where Molly was still fighting the Toymaker.

The both of them were still firing arrows at each other. The Toymaker cackled as he fired a big barrage of them and Molly managed to dodge them but not the second barrage and she hit the ground.

"Grasshopper!" Harry yelled.

"Molly, get up!" Jack yelled.

She managed to get up and pick Jack back up and noticed the rip in her skirt and saw some stuffing come out of one part of her thigh and gasped.

"Aw, it looks like I damaged you!" the Toymaker said as he walked over to her.

"Stay away!" Molly yelled as she pointed Jack at his head.

"Aw, it's still cute to see you armed with such a big gun! Maybe I should change him into a doll so you can weild him a lot more easily!" the Toymaker exclaimed as he picked her up. "Or I can just kill him and add you to my collection of dolls so you can play tea party with them later on. Wouldn't that be fun? You can do it while I kill your teacher over there!"

Molly glared at him and said, "Let go of me you sick fuck!"

"What did you say?" the Toymaker asked.

"You heard the girl." Jack growled and then started glowing.

"Interesting, it looks like he unlocked something!" Harry said.

"Ready Jack?" Molly asked.

"You got it!" Jack exclaimed.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" the both of them yelled and Molly glowed and started to change back.

The Toymaker was surprised and felt the pain of her soul and Jack's soul coming together and let go of her. He noticed that his hand was burned and the healing didn't start.

"Why am I not healing?" he asked.

Molly appeared with the dress on her but more of a short one with the skirt reaching mid thigh and her hair returned to its dyed tip form and holding a newer version of Jack's crossbow version with gattling gun magazines.

"What the hell?" the Toymaker asked.

"Second skill of the crossbow meister! Gattling Howl!" she yelled and shot at him and howling arrows came out of Jack and their howls were a lot louder when they hit the Toymaker head on.

Both Thomas and Inari plugged their ears and Mouse pulled Harry down to the ground since the attack was stronger than the original Soul Resonance that Molly had before.

The howls also reached to where her classmates and Crescent Moon were.

"What the hell?" Ryonosuke asked.

"Uh guys, we're still fighting here!" Kana yelled as she stabbed another vampire with her boot blades and another came at her.

Kyo noticed Kid take out another vampire and smirked a bit, "I have an idea!"

He ran over and yelled, "Hey vampies! You want to know what Stripe Head's boxers look like?"

"Hey! What are you doing?" Liz yelled as they saw Kyosuke grab Kid's pants and pulled them down.

Everyone, including the vampires, had wide eyes as they saw boxers with symmetrical plaid patterns and symmetrical creases in them.

"Wow, even his boxers are symmetrical." Everyone said in unison except for the Thompsons and Kid.

"And yet the stripes on his head still aren't even." Ryonosuke said.

"You're right! I'm garbage!" Kid exclaimed.

The scurge of vampires ran to Kid.

"Kid! Snap out of it now!" Patti yelled.

"It's our shot! Soul Resonance!" Kyosuke yelled.

"Hey! I wasn't ready!" Ryonosuke yelled.

"Too bad! We need to get out of here and fast! EXECUTIONER FAST FORWARD!" Kyosuke yelled and took out the vampires with one sweep."Okay, we can go now." Liz said and both Thompsons along with the weapons changed back.

"Why do I have to be asymmetrical?" Kid asked as his pants were still down.

"We don't need this right now! We got to find the Toymaker and help the others!" Liz exclaimed as she grabbed Kid and pulled him up.

"I don't want to unless my stripes are even!" Kid exclaimed as he was pulled away with the others.

Luccio and Ramirez finished helping Baki and the Samamuras. Both girls were on the ground asleep since the doll forms made them immobilized and they wore the skimpy outfits they were put into in doll form.

"No wonder the doll forms of the Pussycat Dolls were banned." Ramirez said as he tried looking away.

They heard the howls reach them.

"What the hell is that?" Luccio asked.

"Molly." Baki said.

"What?" the both of them asked.

"I think her weapon partner released his second skill." Baki answered.

"That loud?" Ramirez asked.

"Well, he is the howling crossbow after all." Baki answered with a smirk.

"Ramirez, you should go and see if Warden Dresden is there and alive." Luccio ordered.

He nodded and headed for the area where the howls were coming from wwhile Luccio stayed with Baki and the Samamuras until the battle was over.

Back in the area of the howls, Molly finished the attack and the Toymaker stumbled to the ground with arrow holes in him and smoking. None of them started healing since the barrage was so strong; the doll that he was using even was taken out.

"N-no…I can't be beaten like this…" he said.

"You have failed me Toymaker!" they heard a raspy voice say.

They looked over to see Mavera standing there with the rips in her dress from a fight.

"Why hello Mavera, it looks like you went through a battle as well!" Harry exclaimed.

"So, that's the Black Court child." Mab said.

"You got it!" Harry exclaimed.

"Lady Mavera! I couldn't take her out! Nor the wizard!" the Toymaker exclaimed.

"Spare me with your pathetic excuses! You are weak like your brother! He would be a waste to turn his reformed soul into a Nightmare!" Mavera yelled.

"Please! Give me another chance!" the Toymaker exclaimed.

"There is no second chances! Even Vitorio would say the same thing!" Mavera yelled.

"Vitorio? He has something to do with this?" Thomas asked.

"Who is he?" Inari asked.

"A very bad man in your family, you should not get entangled with him sister." Harry told her.

Mavera stared at Molly and said, "Finish him Little Wizard."

"Love to!" Molly said and fired another arrow and the Toymaker screamed and he changed into the Kishin egg.

Jack changed back and took it and ate it and licked his lips and glowed a bit.

"There's a sign we haven't seen a while." Harry said.

"Yep, I'm almost to the 99th mark." Jack said.

Harry walked over to Mavera and had a Holy Water balloon in hand and tossed it up and down.

"So Mavera, tell me why are you working with Vitorio Malvora?" Harry asked.

"I can't reveal that to you but you should ask your scientist friend for that answer." Mavera said.

"Why not tell me now or I will hit you with this Holy Water balloon." Harry said.

"As said Wizard, I can't reveal that, all I can say, once the Black Blood returns in both the Ishida Brothers, Vitorio will be most pleased." She answered and walked away. "For now, I will take my leave, don't worry Winter Court, I won't trudge on your gates again."

"You better not or you will get a nice icy surprise in your next wake!" Mab said with a huge smile on her face.

They saw her vanish into the night.

The others arrived with Ramirez coming last. Mab, Maeve, and Leigha took their leave and headed back to their realm in Faerie while everyone went into the subbasemement apartment Harry, the Wraithe siblings, and Molly and Jack lived in. Molly ran into her room to change out of the doll clothing she still worn while Jack made tea and snacks for everyone for their victory. Harry declined his cup while he went and grabbed some of the beer that the girls from Chupacabra sent him one evening.

Baki, the Samamuras, and Luccio arrived a little while later and the battle was explained to them.

"No wonder those howls were loud." Aria said.

Miaka nodded.

"Miaka, Aria, not bad of a look." Kana said.

Both sisters blushed.

"At least I wasn't changed or I would probably be in a sailor boy's outfit." Baki said.

"Aw, you make it sound so cute when you say it that way!" Miaka exclaimed.

Baki blushed from embarrassment.

"Okay guys, enough! Now things are getting serious since now we know what Vitorio wants and that's to start where Madrigal and Madeline left off but reclaim the Black Blood." Harry announced.

Everyone was silent.

"Harry, Black Blood hasn't risen in us since that night Molly snapped us out of it." Ryonosuke told him.

"You still remember the other two families in your court are willing to have you two and your fellow vamps in their hands with the influence they already inflicted ." Luccio warned.

The both of them were silent.

"Now that we know what's going on, what should we do now?" Maka asked.

"Easy! You, Soul, Chrona, and Ragnarok help the Grasshopper and her weapon reach 99 since they're close, that second ability will be useful in a fight against Vitorio when the time comes." Harry answered.

"Right!" Soul exclaimed.

"What about my daughter's partner Wizard?" Spirit asked.

"By the looks of things their new assignment deals with two souls now." Harry said with a smile as he held up a sheet of paper with an assignment. "Someone with the name of Grayback is awaiting for their arrival in Liverpool!"

"Grayback?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Soul asked.

"It's nothing." Jack said and felt his ear twitch a bit from nervousness.

"And Stein, your class should catch up and help with Jiro, the Samamuras, and Baki in the meantime." Harry told Stein.

"You got it!" Stein exclaimed as he turned the bolt.

"I'm guessing more Deathscythe training for us since we have those Norse Brothers still out there." Kyosuke said.

"Bingo! You better start working hard, especially you Holy Tie!" Harry said.

"Yeah, yeah!" Spirit exclaimed.

They finished their talk and then Harry and Luccio were alone in the living room after both classes left and Jack in his room.

"Are you sure we should still trust your class of vampires?" she asked.

"Yeah, I know that Thomas' and Inari's cousin is after them but we will be ready!" Harry exclaimed.

"I will make sure of it that happens." Luccio said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Warden Dresden, I talked to the Merlin earlier before your call and told him the situation and asked if it's possible if I was stationed here so two Wardens would act as double protection." She said.

"What did the Merlin say?" Harry asked after a moment of silence.

"He says it's a good idea, this whole revenge thing will take a lot of magic flying around and with you doing it solo won't be strong enough." She told him without looking at him.

"I understand Lt. Luccio." He told her.

"Good! I will talk to the founder and make sure I have a stable place to live on campus, good night Dresden." She told him and left.

As he stood there in the fire light, he heard a wolf whistle from his brother and a giggle from Inari.

"Shut it!" Harry exclaimed and went into his room with Mouse following.

"So, Mavera failed." Vitorio said as his messenger left.

The Norse Brothers stood in front of the desk he sat in in silence.

"No matter, now it's time for Kevin Grayback and Corina Northern to strike when the wizard's apprentice arrives with those DWMA brats!" Vitorio exclaimed.

"Can we count on the idea of double Kishin in a weapon and meister pair?" Thor asked.

"Oh yes, they won't be beaten so easily like the Toymaker was earlier tonight." Vitorio said with a smile.

Author's Commentary

Hello everyone, I think this a good time for a Commentary! Yes, I had Stein and Spirit say Harry's signature phrase. I know it kind of not fit with them but I thought it would be great for them to yell it once. Hey, if it was animated, I know Vic Mignogna and Chuck Huber would have fun saying it in the recording booth. And also, about the Kid's boxers thing, I was going to put that in the Club Zero thing a few chapters back by doing a Austin Pwersesque thing but I thought it would not be as funny so this was better since I was going with the distraction thing. And yes, Luccio will be staying, not sure if I will rekindle that relationship but the thing is I did like the idea of Luccio and Harry being together in the Dresden Files for a few books but all thanks to Peabody's crap in Turncoat, I was like "Come on! They fit despite Luccio's age!" Even though Butcher did write it well and then Changes comes around. (Which I am now re-reading by the way and recently got the recorded version of Ghost Story!) Yes, now the scheme is starting to come together in this. Will I go with the Black Blood fusion power like the anime or manga? I am not sure, I will have to keep on writing and see how that goes! So, not sure when the next chapter will be up, got some convention stuff to do! And heads up, if I don't post around August 9th, I will be celebrating my birthday. Yeah, Runa's turning another year! If you want on that day, wish me some birthday wishes in the reviews. So, I will see ya guys whenever and I will be busy with AFO things anyways! See ya guys soon!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Going Across the Pond! Grayback Returns for Revenge?

_It was a rainy night in Liverpool, England, a figure was lying in a mud puddle and a crossbow was in the mud right beside him._

"_Brother? Brother? Brother! Speak to me!" a young Jack yelled._

"_Sorry Jack, I couldn't unlock your Soul Resonance." The figure said in a pained tone._

"_No!" Jack yelled._

"Hey! Jack, we're here!" Jack heard as he woke up in the train.

"Eh?" he asked drowsily.

He, Molly, Maka, Soul, Chrona, and Ragnarok arrived in Liverpool a few days after the Toymaker's attack and Jack eating his soul.

They stepped out into the cloudy city of Liverpool and Jack sighed as he saw his hometown after so long.

"Never thought I would see this place again." Jack said.

"I'm guessing this is where you come from?" Maka asked him as she looked out as well.

He nodded.

"Well, now that we're here, so is one of the wardens to make sure that our soul hunt goes well." Molly said.

"A warden of the White Council? Is Harry sending us an uncool babysitter when we're too old for one?" Soul asked.

"Well, you know Vitorio is out there somewhere and he is sending us dangerous enemies so Harry wants us protected and he contacted the only warden known around England and he's supposed to bbe here-" Molly started until they heard wheels screeching and they saw an old-style car that could be used on the set of Bed Knobs and Broomsticcks. "There it is!"

A guy wearing a bowler derby and a suit came out with a cane in hand.

"Cheerio Apprentice Carpenter, Mr. Arrow, Ms. Albarn, Mr. Evans, and Nun Boy?" the man said in a British accent greeted and noticed Chrona in his nun habit.

"Chrona, don't really have a last name." Chrona told him.

"Hey there Chandler! Never thought the boss would call you." Molly said as she went to the car.

"Well, your mentor did call upon a bit of help for your journey with the situation in the White Court, he didn't want to take any chances does he? Nice color arrangement with the tips and nice streaks Mr. Arrow!" Chandler said as he nodded to the dark green streaks in Jack's hair to match the green tips at the end of the purple and pink ones in Molly's.

"You guys sound like you known each other for years, who is this guy and how does he know our last names?" Maka asked.

"I am Chandler, one of the resident Wardens of the UK, we have a few others from Scotland and Ireland, counting Ebeneiser McCoy as one of the Scots on the senior team. I was called as your help from Harry Dresden since he trusts me enough with this mission and Anastasia Luccio thought it was a great choice as well." Chandler said as he helped them get their things into the car.

"You mean that hot brunette that Harry had to whip the White Courts away earlier this week?" Ragnarok asked.

"Ragnarok, have you been around Bob again?" Chrona whispered.

"Maaaybe!" Ragnarok squeaked in a whisper.

Chrona sighed and went into the car.

"I'm guessing she's settling nicely at that school." Chandler said as he watched them get into the car.

"Oh yeah, even the other Deathscythes that are helping the Ishida brothers even made sure she's comfortable." Molly said as she remembered seeing Luccio helping Marie get around a little easier at the school and meditating with Azusa and the Ishidas, since they needed help in focusing their souls. "She even thought Lord Death's mask was ridiculous even though it's part of his look."

"It's because he didn't want to scare the kids if he kept his old mask and his old personality from before the school was made." Maka explained as Chandler closed the door.

He got into the driver's side and started the car and yelled to everyone, "Buckle up! We're heading into to town to the hotel I'm staying at! Dresden made sure we all stayed in the suite there so I can use magic if necessary."

They all did as Maka asked, "So, is this Grayback and his weapon partner dangerous?"

"I don't know, I don't know much about the stuff that the DWMA does except for collecting souls for weapons." Chandler answered as he started the car and drove towards town.

Jack thought, _You don't know Maka, he is dangerous! That is why I didn't want to make this mission impossible to you all._

They all drove into town and went to the hotel that Chandler's been staying at. The room was over an old style tavern where the technology was old fashioned. They still cooked on wood stoves and had kerosene lamps and heaters in the rooms.

After settling in the room, the weapons ended up getting hungry and they went down to the tavern to eat.

As they ate, they heard shouting coming from the streets and the owner said, "Don't tell me that idiot is picking fights with that one arm again!"

"One arm?" the DWMA kids asked.

Jack stood silent as he ate his Shepherd's Pie.

Outside, a guy with the same white hair as Jack's was holding his shoulder and had a girl with chestnut hair holding him back.

"Damn it Roger, what in bloody hell are you thinking when going up against Thicket and her gang?" the girl asked.

"Stay back Nancy, her boyfriend made fun of my old stump of an arm!" the guy yelled.

A guy with bad teeth and a bulky look in his muscles was laughing and said in a cockney accent, "Yeah Old Roger, you think you can beat me when I already injured your good shoulder? Why not come after me again if you can?"

"Billy Boy! Stand down! You already hurt him enough!" a girl with greasy, black hair and dressed in a tunic and leggings yelled.

"Aw Thicket, I was only have some fun!" Billy Boy exclaimed.

"Well, it looks like you have enough of you!" Thicket yelled.

They heard a whistle come from the tavern and they saw the owner.

"Shit! It's Liza!" one of the gang members yelled.

"Run!" one of the others yelled.

The gang ran off with Billy Boy and Thicket the last ones in the chase.

"Damn it, get back here!" Roger yelled in a pained tone.

Liza came up to the girl and Roger and said, "It was Thicket and her gang wasn't it?"

The girl nodded.

"Well, come on! I better make sure that you weren't hurt even more than you had eight years ago." Liza said as she helped Roger up and went inside with the girl following.

As they went inside, Jack noticed his brother and he noticed him and pushed Liza aside.

"Jack? Is that you?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's me." Jack said with the old cockney accent that he threw off when he was in America.

"Jack, what's going on?" Molly asked.

"This is my brother, Roger Arrrow and my former meister before I came to America to the DWMA." Jack answered.

"I see, that's where you went off to." Roger said as he looked at his brother and then at Molly.

"Roger, you need your shoulder to be looked at." The girl said and nodded at Jack and said, "Nice to see you again Jack."

They watched them go upstairs and Jack was silent once again.

Meanwhile, Thicket and her gang went to a hollow outside of town and bumped into a large, muscular guy with thick, dark grey hair that almost looked like fur. He wore rags and his weapon partner, a small, mousy girl that looked younger than 20 was standing right next to him.

Thicket told him about the older Arrow brother was alive.

"So, that bloak survived his injuries, huh?" the guy asked.

"Yes, even Billy Boy made sure he injured his good arm." Thicket said with a glint of pleasure in her voice.

"Good! Now to see where Little Arrow ran off to, since he's been gone since his brother's recovery." The big guy said.

They cackled and headed back towards Liverpool.

Jack was thinking about what had happened in the past and how Roger lost his arm when Greyback, the legendary Howling Swordsman tried to kill them for being the only Arrows left alive and their fame as the strongest family in Liverpool.

"Without my soul resonance I would have been able to save my brother from eternal pain." He said.

"Hey!" Maka exclaimed as she, Soul, Chrona, and Molly came over.

"Hey." He said.

"That chestnut haired girl told us that your brother's shoulder will be okay and laid up for a few weeks." Soul said.

"That's good." Jack said.

"What happened back then to your brother?" Molly asked.

"Well, remember back in America when I said that my Soul Resonance wasn't unlocked by my brother?" Jack asked.

"Yep." Ragnarok said as he came out.

"Well, years ago, there were two families, Arrow and Greyback, they were always fighting for centuries to see what sibling meister and weapon pair was the most powerful until my brother and I were the only ones to lose." Jack told them.

In the tavern, Liza told the same story to Chandler over drinks.

"Roger tried unlocking the Howling Arrow move, which is the most well-known move among the Arrows along with the never unlocked move, Gattling Howl, but the thing was Roger couldn't pull it off." Liza told him.

"You're saying that he didn't have the strength?" Chandler asked.

"Yes, it's weird though since the Arrows and Greybacks were known to be sibling pairs for centuries until these two and during the surgery, I found out that Roger and Jack weren't supposed to be partners." Liza said.

Chandler went wide eyed a bit and asked, "Who was it supposed to be?"

"The baby sister they never had, the mother died during a car accident on the way back from the doctors." Liza answered.

"I see." Chandler said.

The image of Roger on the ground in the mud with Jack in his crossbow form right next to him screaming filled Liza's and Jack's heads again.

"I am guessing you left for America after that in order to leave your past behind." Molly said.

Jack nodded.

"I can see why Harry would send you back here, he knew that Greyback was a part of the rival family." Maka said.

"It's possible." Jack said.

"If he knows you're alive…" Soul started.

Then a big arrow came out of nowhere and hit the wall next to him.

"What the hell?" Soul exclaimed.

"Of course I know the boy is alive!" they heard a voice yell.

They turned and saw a gang with the big, muscular guy with the gray hair and silver eyes staring at Jack coldly.

"Kevin Greyback and his half-sister, Corina, never thought I would see you again." Jack said.

"Me neither Jack Spencer Arrow!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Let's see what you got this time Howling Arrows!" Corina exclaimed and cackled.

Jack nodded to Molly and changed into his crossbow form.

"Very well, there's one thing you don't know is that I am his new meister and I will show you what a wizard's apprentice can also do!" Molly exclaimed as she pointed Jack at them.

"Very well Missy, then come at me!" Greyback exclaimed.

To be continued….

Author's Commentary

Hey guys! See what I mean when I said I didn't know when? I did want to wait until the right time to pst this new chapter and since the next convention, AFO, is already here! Well, got an announcement, me and my friend Tobi are hosting a fan fiction advice panel known as the True Tips and Tricks About Fan Fiction. The thing is I did ttry to read some stuff and Tobi reads most of it and I've seen some problems and so probably Tobi the same way, so we decided to educate the new comers to the Fan Fiction world and any veteran writers! So, check the Anime Festival Orlando (that's what it stands for) site for the details on the schedule link for which night it's on! Oh yeah, I am drinking my Nas and staying awake while hosting it. See ya there anyone reading this! Stay tuned for the next chapter as well!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Two Souls for the Picking! Will the Gattling Howl Work Again?

Eliza and the chestnut brown hair girl was finishing up with Roger's bandages in the upstairs rooms.

"There you go." The girl said.

"Thank you Marion." He told her.

"By the way, where did my brother go?" Roger asked.

"He hasn't come back to see you I guess, even Chandler went to see where he went off to along with Mr. Dresden's apprentice." Liza answered.

"Mr. Dresden? As in the Harry Dresden?" Marion asked.

"Do you know him?" Roger asked.

"Of course, all the wiccans around here heard of what he's been doing with the wiccan groups with Elaine in America." Marion answered.

Liza nodded in agreement.

Roger got out of the bed with Marion going to his side again.

"Where are you going now? You can't go out there with Billy Boy possibly walking around!"

"I don't care, Jack's out there and I have a feeling he might be in danger on top of that!" Roger exclaimed.

"I'm guessing that it might be Greyback coming home after making you lose your arm in that fight, isn't it?" Liza asked.

Roger stood silent.

"Thought so!" Liza exclaimed.

"You would know since you're his sister!" Roger yelled at Liza.

"I guess you figured me out." Liza said.

"I knew it by the sight of your eye color despite that blue contact you're wearing." Roger said as he left the room.

"Is that how you know about what is going on with the family?" Marion asked Liza after a moment of silence.

"Yes, I remembered the day when I heard about Roger's injury and well, I betrayed the family that day! After the betrayal, Kevin even punished me by taking my eye, so I disguised the other to keep anybody knowing that I was a Greyback myself." She answered and looked into the direction of where Roger went. "I am hoping he will find Jack before Kevin does, when Kevin came to Liverpool again, I got a message saying that he will kill both Arrow brothers as long as he lives."

Marion gasped and ran after Roger.

Liza sighed and thought, _Kevin, you better not kill these boys before they have their proper reunion._

Molly and Jack were still fighting both Kevin and Corina. Molly sent another spark of light and sound at them. Kevin shot at her again and the arrow singed Molly's side and she went to the ground.

"Molly!" Jack yelled.

She noticed that that there were cuts in a row on her side.

"Hell's bells…" she said.

"How can that happen?" Chrona asked.

"Yeah, she could've dodged that easily with her veil!" Soul exclaimed.

Maka was silent throughout the whole fight and remembered how the arrow that Greyback fired with precise aim and a sharper arrow and saw it was still sticking through the wall next to Soul's head.

"Hey Soul! Can you pull that arrow out of the wall?" Maka asked.

"Huh?" Soul asked.

"Just do it!" she exclaimed.

Soul pulled the arrow and Maka felt it and noticed that the pattern was different from the arrows Molly shot.

"What is it?" Chrona asked.

"This is no normal arrow, it feels more like a different type of soul made this arrow." She answered.

She turned to try and see into the both of them but couldn't.

"Damn it! Another force is blocking it!" Maka exclaimed.

"Are you not getting the hang of it anymore?" Ragnarok asked.

"No, it's that this same thing happened with that Scavus member in the White Court!" she answered.

"How can that be?" Soul asked.

"Come on! I think I need a closer look to confirm this!" Maka told him.

He nodded and he changed into his scythe form.

"Come on Chrona, we're joining in!" Ragnarok exclaimed.

"Okay!" he said nervously.

Ragnarok changed into his sword form.

"They charged forward as Greyback was kicking Molly around. Jack was on the ground when he saw Chrona and Maka come over.

"About time guys!" he yelled.

Maka yelled out, "Hey Kevin Greyback! You think you're so tough with a crossbow, let's see how you can handle a scythe and a sword!"

"Ah, a new challenger!" Corina exclaimed.

"I was having fun with Old Jacky Boy''s meister like his brother, but seeing two meisters come at me! BRING IT ON!" Greyback exclaimed as he walked away from Molly and aimed the crossbow at Chrona and Maka.

"Wait a second!" Thicket yelled as she and Billy Boy ran over to the field.

"What is it now Thicket?" Greyback asked.

"You can't take two people on like this, especially from that stupid school in America, why not we take care of one of them?" Billy asked.

"Who told you that we were from the DWMA?" Soul asked.

Molly pushed herself up and said, "It's definitely one of the rival houses among the White Court."

"Molly…" Jack said.

She went over to Jack and picked up Jack and said, "I'm fine!"

"How would you know about that?" Corina asked.

"I will ask the young Albarn this, did you have a hard time seeing the Kishin souls in those two?" they heard and saw Chandler in front of them.

"Y-yes…" Maka said.

"Wait a second, how were you able to see the souls and Maka couldn't?" Soul asked him.

"Easy, there is one thing you don't know about us wizards and that we can use a mystical sense of sight like most meisters except we can see through the magic that is behind it." Chandler answered.

"That means that magic is blocking my sight for souls." Maka said.

"Oh endouably young one! I think you should help Ms. Carpenter in getting those souls for your and her partner." Chandler told her.

"Right! Come on Soul!" Maka exclaimed.

Soul nodded and changed into his scythe form.

"Wait a second, you are also a meister? Why didn't you come at us before?" Thicket asked her and Soul.

"Because we only came for the kishin not you!" Maka exclaimed.

"Oh really now, you think we can't take you on while your palsies over there can beat Kevin?" Billy Boy asked.

"Are you trying to say your thickheaded boyfriend is a weapon as well?" Ragnarok yelled.

"Ragnarok!" Chrona exclaimed.

Billy Boy growled.

"Well, well Billy and Thicket, you might have a challenge on your hands!" Corina exclaimed as she acknowledged what Ragnarok said.

"Ragnarok, will you ever keep your mouth shut? You will get me killed and you know I can't handle that!" Chrona exclaimed with a slight shiver in his tone of voice.

"Oh grow a pair! Maka and Molly already have a fight on their hands so they can get a pair of souls that were given to them by a White Court while we can take this bloak on!" Ragnarok exclaimed as he and Chrona looked at Billy Boy.

Chrona noticed Thicket and Billy Boy, who was cracking his knuckles and then looked at Maka who was running over to Molly's side.

"Well?" Ragnarok asked.

"Very well! Let's see what you got!" Chrona exclaimed.

"That's my boy!" Ragnarok exclaimed as his voice deepened as he transformed into his sword form.

Thicket's eyes widened as she saw the sword form of Ragnarok.

"What is that Thicket?" Billy Boy asked.

"It can't be! That nun over there is wielding the howling sword known as Ragnarok!" she exclaimed.

"Is it that powerful?" he asked her.

"Quite! Let's take him down and take the sword! I think we will make a great fortune off of it!" Thicket exclaimed.

Billy Boy cackled and changed into a giant mace.

Chandler saw the form and said, "How appropriate, your big oaf turns into a giant mace!"

"Hey wizard! We don't need your smart mouthing!" Ragnarok exclaimed.

"I am just commenting, take them out so this area would be peaceful again!" Chandler exclaimed.

Chrona nodded.

"Come and get us little nun!" Thicket exclaimed.

Chrona charged at them and the both of them started fighting.

Molly managed to finish up being bandaged with her mini First Aid kit.

"Will you able to make it through the battle?" Jack asked, who was still in crossbow form.

"Yeah, don't worry about me!" she answered.

Maka made it over and said, "Hey! We're here to help!"

"Good, by the looks of things we need the help we can get." She told them.

"Good, I think the guy is trying to wait for us but it looks like they're already reloaded!" Soul exclaimed as he noticed that Corina had new arrows in her.

"Damn, this won't be easy then!" Jack exclaimed.

"So Jack, what do you remember from your last fight against this guy?" Molly asked him.

Jack started to remember the fight when he was handled by his brother, Roger. He remembered how the arrows weren't so strong but he remembered there was a weakness that made Kevin cock the gun on the rifle part of his crossbow in order to keep the arrows coming.

"I remembered that the gun portion seems to always cock back in order to keep on shooting arrows." Jack told her and Maka.

"Anything else?" Soul asked.

"It's been years since that fight, I only have fragments of what happened before my brother and I went down." Jack answered.

"It's what we really need to know! Maka, I will try and get him from the front and as he starts cocking the rifle, get him from behind!"

"Right!"

"Let's do this! For the Arrow brothers!" Molly exclaimed and she pointed at Kevin and Corina.

"About damn time!" he exclaimed and aimed back.

The both of them started firing at the same time and Maka started to dodge any arrows that looked like they were going to hit her and Soul.

As the arrows were firing, Kevin started to cock a bit and Maka noticed it.

_Here's my chance! _She thought.

She started to charge from behind and was about to take a swing she heard, "Soul barrage!"

"What?" she asked.

She felt a couple of soul arrows hit her and she screamed.

"Maka!" Soul yelled.

"Molly!" Jack yelled.

"Right!" she exclaimed.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" the both of them yelled.

"What?" Corina asked.

"Impossible!" Kevin exclaimed.

They saw the resonating souls.

"Second ability of the crossbow meister! Gattling Howl!" Molly yelled but nothing happened except the first version of the soul resonance. "What? Why?"

"Molly! Use the Howling Arrow before we get hit!"

"Technique of the rifle arrow meister! Werewolf Arrow!" they heard.

"HOWLING ARROW AND MAKE IT QUICK!" Molly yelled.

She fired but it missed and they were hit by the Werewolf Arrow head on and went down.

"Molly!" Maka yelled as she got up despite her injuries and ran over to find Molly on the ground.

"Molly? Molly! No not again!" Jack yelled.

Molly was out for the count as the rest of Greyback's gang was starting to circle around them.

_No! No! This can't be! _Jack thought frantically and then thought back when his brother was injured after his fight.

"MOLLY!" Jack yelled out again and it caused a huge howling sound, worse than Ragnarok's screams.

Everyone, including Thicket, who dropped Billy Boy, closed their ears from the howl.

"Step back! Step back!" Kevin tried to yell but he felt his ears bleeding. "Dammit!"

Corina changed back and held her ears.

The entire gang left and Jack finished the howl and passed out next to Molly.

"Whoa, what the hell was that?" Soul asked as he unplugged his ears since he was back in human form.

"I don't know but I think Jack unlocked some kind of howl inside of him." Chandler said as he cleaned his ears.

"Whatever it is, that was intense." Maka said.

"But why wasn't the Gattling Howl used again?" Chrona asked.

"Good question, I bet Roger knows." Chandler said.

Author's Commentary

Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for the two week wait! I also notice this chapter is not my best one but I think I did pretty well despite my hiatus of not writing for a while. Don't worry, I will try and get more chapters up during the oncoming semester! If you're wondering, the panel went well at AFO! The audience was into it and we did end it before the two hour mark but did have fun especially with the back and forth between the audience. They did say thanks on not mixing the languages slide! (Seriously people, don't do that! I can't read other works without running into the Japanese word for "cute!" Just put cute like I do!) So, not sure if I will be doing anymore panels at AFO because they screwed us over for the Blind Experience this year by not giving it to us despite the format change to make it more of the anime theme to what we are showing! We might bring it to other cons in the next year though since now Holiday Matsuri may want it but The Enchanted Holiday definitely invited us for their first year next year! Especially they know about this panel being a finalist in USA Network's Characters Unite awards! (Yes, I nominated myself with my own baby and got picked among so many people to be a finalist, unfortunately someone in a town near me won instead but there is always next year since I will be watching Psyche and Royal Pains of course!). I will keep on doing more chapters and of course my next crossover right over this one! I will let you know later on! So, enjoy!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Secrets Unfold! The Arrows and Greybacks Have a Family Secret?

"What? You failed the first attack?" Vitorio asked over the phone.

He was sitting in his manor in England, where one of the White Court mansion sites was located in London to precise, with the Norse Brothers in his office with him.

"Sorry boss, never thought that Roger Arrow's brother would use a howling attack like he did earlier!" Kevin exclaimed over the phone.

"Well, is the Wizard Dresden's apprentice dead at least?" Vitorio snapped.

"Not sure, she was hit by Corina's move pretty badly, I did get her in the leg at least while she was on the ground." He answered.

"That is some relief, you better get rid of them or you will be the next victims along with your gang for me and my family to feed on!" Vitorio snarled and hung up.

"Did they fail?" Loki asked.

"You heard it." Thor told him.

Vitorio rubbed his temples and said, "Yes, they did, but they better get those two brothers and the Wizard's apprentice for good! With reports from Mavera when she was at the DWMA, it looks like Jack Spencer Arrow is heading to Deathscythe status and the apprentice is getting a lot more stronger as she is able to handle the crossbow despite the bloodline in his family!"

"Could it be because of the magic that the girl possesses?" Thor asked.

"More likely but we better not let her win along with those DWMA brats that are with her! Especially the one with the Demon Sword Ragnarok." Vitorio said as he stopped rubbing his temples.

"Should we go after them?" Loki asked.

"No, you should save your strength for the Ishida twins when we encounter them again, which will be soon." Vitorio answered and looked at the picture of a pair of meister and weapon partners and smirked.

Back in Liverpool, the group headed back to the tavern and bumped into Roger on the way. He noticed Molly unconscious and covered in bruises and cuts along with his brother. Even Maka was covered in a few bruises and clothes were torn from the attack that Kevin's soul used on her. Liza took care of them once they got inside.

Soul and Chrona waited with Chandler on the first floor while people came in and out to see Liza about food. Marion managed to serve cold cuts to them.

After they ate, the guys got up and were about to leave.

"Wait, you're not staying?" Marion asked.

"Not a chance!" one of the guys answered.

"We heard really loud howls outside and thought it was Kevin Greyback and his weapon howling again!" one of the others exclaimed.

"We don't want to pick a fight against him since it looks like he returned after years of being away from home." The other guy answered.

They watched them leave the tavern and heard the car rev up and leave.

"I'm guessing since Greyback returned earlier no one wants to stay." Soul said.

"You got it, Greyback is a dangerous guy and his weapon is one of those things you don't want to contend with." Chandler told them.

"Then why Jack wanting to up against him?" Chrona asked.

"Easy, he believes me losing my arm was his fault." Roger answered as he came from the upper level.

"What happened exactly?" Soul asked.

"Hurt it pretty badly to the point of having it removed, as in the gang and him destroyed my arm especially with that powerful soul resonance that took me out." Roger answered.

Chrona gulped.

"I rather not get into too much detail, but your friend Molly better be careful if she wants to survive another fight against him! I saw that her leg was badly injured." He warned them.

"What do you mean?" Soul asked.

"Caused a bad bruise and the arrow from that shot got her in the thigh head on." Roger said.

"Dammit, it looks like she might be down for a while." Soul said.

Roger shrugged as an answer.

"How about your brother? Is he okay?" Chandler asked him.

"Pissed off at Greyback and worried about Molly, I am guessing that he doesn't want to give up so easily after losing to him again even with those Kishin souls inside Kevin and his cousin." Roger answered.

"I wonder where he got those things." Chrona said.

Chandler was lost in thought for a moment and then finished his drink and got up and grabbed his derby and cane.

"Where are you going?" Marion asked.

"I have some research to make." He answered and left the tavern.

Liza came down a few minutes later and said, "Both girls are resting! Jack's looking over them."

"That's good." Chrona said.

Liza noticed that Chandler was gone and asked, "Where did the wizard go?"

"Doing some research, he was wondering how Greyback got his hands on two Kishin souls." Soul answered.

"Blimey, that is how his power has gotten stronger, never thought he would shoot his soul like some meisters can." Liza said.

"Wait, he didn't do that before?" Roger asked.

She shook her head.

"What does that sound like to you Mr. DWMA?" Roger asked Soul.

"Sounds like the Kishin is sitting comfortably inside of him and with the power increasing the resonance, it is a lot stronger than usual! Molly or Maka would've over powered that thing." Soul answered.

"So, it means Old Greyback is cheating!" Liza exclaimed.

Roger nodded.

"One question, since Roger was supposed to be Jack's meister, then why can Molly weild him and how did that extreme howl he did to drive off Greyback and his gang away come from?" Ragnarok asked.

Liza sighed and said, "Get your bbrother Roger! It's time to know about one of your family members."

Roger nodded and went upstairs and got Jack downstairs.

"Okay, what is it?" Jack asked.

"Jack, you mentioned earlier that you emitted some kind of howl that scared off Greyback's gang, right?" Liza asked.

"Yes, why?" Jack asked.

"The reason why you were able to do that was because a family member in your family was a Greyback!" Liza answered.

"What?" both brothers asked.

"That's impossible!" Marion exclaimed.

"It's not! The reason why for this major family feud was not only because of weapon strength but also a line in the Greyback family married an Arrow family member and that was your Great Great Aunt, Norma Greyback, she fell for your Great Great Uncle, Zachiriah Reynold Arrow, they worked well with each other and fell in love! But they had to keep it a secret from each other's meisters until they left without saying goodbye and lived the next town over." Liza told them both.

"Then how were we able to exist if they lived in the next town over?" Roger asked.

"Well, the head of the Greybacks during that time had your Great Great Uncle killed and Norma knew that she was next, so she sent the child back to live among the Arrow family and told the head that it died." Liza answered.

"Did they become a meister or weapon?" Jack asked.

"I am not sure, my ancestor, my own Great Great Uncle, passed on the information of your Great Aunt to us so the Greyback family wouldn't know that she lived among your family in secret." Liza answered.

"What about other Greyback and other Arrow members?" Jack asked.

"The head of Greyback made sure that no one in the rest of the family would get married to an Arrow ever again, that is why both families were put against each other and killed within those fights, which led to the death of two innocents."

"And they were?" Soul asked.

"Our mother and our unborn sister." Roger answered.

"You knew about that?" Jack asked.

"I knew ever since I couldn't use you properly, sorry! Our sister was supposed to be your meister, not me." He told Jack.

"Now that the truth is out there, the question is Molly Carpenter." Ragnarok said.

"How can she handle Jack?" Chrona asked.

"She may not be family but her soul is very compatible with Jack's soul due to the magic surging inside of it! According to what Chandler told me before all of you arrived, Jack's soul is keeping the temptation of switching Molly back to the black magic side since she has tapped into it when she first started." Liza said.

Jack, Soul, Chrona, and Ragnarok were silent at that.

"What is it?" Roger asked.

"Well…" Jack started.

They explained how they were helping and still helping a group of young White Court vampires in trying not to feed on fear and pain. At one point with the Black Blood, Molly had to tap into the black magic she used on her friends who were addicted to heroine to snap the Ishida brothers out of the Black Blood.

"And now it looks like the Black Blood might be still inside waiting to resurface when the time is right." Soul said.

"Well, at least you were able to keep her from using that kind of magic again." Roger told Jack.

He nodded.

They heard a noise and looked to see Molly limping down the stairs. Jack ran over to help her before she fell over again.

"Molly, you should be in bed!" Liza exclaimed.

"Sorry, I couldn't stay much longer! I need to take out Greyback." She said.

"You heard?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, the entire thing from the top of the stairs." She answered.

"Since you're up, how about Maka?" Soul asked.

"Still asleep, I think my struggling to get down here may have awakened her." Molly answered.

"I'll go see." He said and went upstairs to check on her.

Jack helped Molly to a chair.

"Does anyone know where he could be?" Roger asked.

Suddenly, the window broke and they saw a bottle with a note inside and then heard speeding wheels go away.

Liza went over and picked up the bottle and took out the message.

"What does it say?" Chrona asked.

"Come to Old Greyback Manor, I will be waiting!" Liza answered.

"It looks like he's waiting for you." Roger told Jack and Molly.

Jack nodded.

"But what about the Soul Resonance? If the Gattling Howl won't work again, how can you use it?" Chrona asked.

"The Gattling Howl was only able to work once by someone outside the Arrow Family because it was saying that it is being changed and Ms. Carpenter, you must channel your magic into it to re=activate it and show how it's really done!" Liza told her.

"Right!" Molly exclaimed.

"Now take out those damn rascals and get those souls!" LLiza exclaimed.

The both of them nodded.

Maka did wake up due to the noise on the stairs and Jack came back up and they were told that they were about to head out.

They were lead by Roger to the Old Greyback Manor where the entire gang were waiting for them in the rubble of stone that was left of the old mansion.

"So, the Great Jack Arrow decided to come out of hiding and get his little ass kicked once again?" Thicket called out.

"You think you will win again Kevin and Corina? Think again!" Maka yelled.

"We will get those souls whether you like it or not!" Molly yelled.

"Bring it on then!" Greyback exclaimed as Corina changed into her weapon form. He took it and had an arrow loaded and pointed at them.

"Don't forget about us!" Billy Boy exclaimed and changed into his mace form.

"Great, those two are in the battle again." Ragnarok said.

"I guess we will be fighting those two again." Chrona said.

"You got it." Ragnarok said and changed into his sword form.

Both Soul and Jack changed into their weapon forms as well.

"Let's do it!" Greyback exclaimed and shot off the first arrow to start the final fight between the families.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Howls Sound Off! Jack and Soul Finally Get Another Bite?

Chandler was in one of the other taverns in town, he got a lead from someone that told him that Greyback met a boy with long blonde hair a few days back.

"So, this teen gave him a small container for a trade for a family heirloom?" Chandler asked the tavern hand.

"Yes, it was one of the most valuable heirlooms that a Greyback ever had and this boy took it for the box in exchange for something it held that might be valuable as well."

"I see, did the boy say who was it from?" Chandler asked.

"Vitorio Malvora, while they were talking Kevin Greyback asked where he was and boy replied with that he was sent in his place to make the exchange." The bartender said instead.

"I see, thanks old chaps!" Chandler exclaimed and put some pounds on the bar and left.

_So, it was that White Court chap that Dresden was talking about! This is getting interesting! _Chandler thought to himself as he headed back towards Liza's tavern and inn.

Meanwhile, Molly and Maka were still fighting Greyback while Chrona was fighting Thicket.

A few more shots and swings still kept on making their enemies going backwards on the grounds they were fighting on.

Roger and Marion watched from afar as they fought. As they watched, they noticed a speck of blood starting to bleed through the bandages on Molly's thigh through one of the rips on her distressed jeans.

"Molly! Stop!" Roger yelled as she shot another arrow.

She went to the ground and panted and noticed the blood.

"Damn it!" she exclaimed.

Jack also noticed and said, "Bloody hell, why now?"

Maka managed to hit Greyback with a swing of Soul and he went down with a gash in his shoulder blade.

"Kevin!" Corina yelled.

"You bitch!" he yelled and went after Maka again.

Chrona noticed what was going on and dodged another swing from Thicket and yelled, "Get away from her! Screaming resonance!"

Ragnarok screamed and Thicket screamed in pain from the scream.

The scream also hit Greyback and he went into a wall of the ruins and went to the ground.

"Not bad kid!" Ragnarok exclaimed.

"Maka, are you okay?" Chrona asked.

"Will be, how about you Molly?" Maka asked and saw the blood coming through the bandages. "Oh no!"

"I will be fine…" she managed to reply.

"No you can't, you are already moving way too much for that injury!" Jack exclaimed.

"I will be fine Jack! I will get him!" Molly exclaimed.

Jack went silent as she got back up.

Corina yelled out, "Get up Kevin! You don't want Arrow to win this for what his Great Great Aunt did!"

"Hell no, I couldn't believe that one of our own would betray our family for love." Greyback snarled and shown yellow eyes this time around.

"Oh crap!" Ragnarok exclaimed.

"What is going on?" Chrona asked.

"The souls inside of them are starting to pulsate wildly and by the looks of things taking on a transformation, you know how Jack and Corina can howl?" Ragnarok asked.

"Yeah!" Maka answered.

"Think about what Corina and Kevin are going to be, especially Corina!" Ragnarok exclaimed.

Chrona shook in fear as they saw the rifle bow take on a hellish form with more of a dark looking gun that had two bows form at the front and big, razor spikes starting to come out. Corina and Greyback howled.

"Man, this is going to suck!" Soul exclaimed.

"Take this Arrow!" Greyback yelled and shot the bow with arrows and spikes at Molly and Jack.

"Look out!" Maka yelled.

Molly and Jack vanished into a veil and lights and sounds erupted from where Molly stood.

"What the hell?" Roger asked.

"Ah, I came just in time for the party!" Chandler exclaimed.

"What?" Marion asked.

"There is one thing about Molly that Dresden mentioned, she uses her magic like a rave so you're seeing what she does best." The wizard said with a toothy smile.

They watched as the light and sound show appeared around where Molly and Jack once stood. Greyback was confused as he kept on shooting. One of the spikes managed to hit Molly in the shoulder and she went down.

"Molly!" Maka exclaimed.

"Maka, we need to use the other technique!" Soul exclaimed.

"Are you sure? What if the Black Blood shows up again?" Maka asked.

"Just do it!" Soul yelled.

"Right!" she exclaimed.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" the both of them yelled.

_I hope this works, I really need this without burning my hands like after meeting Chrona the first time around! _Maka thought.

"Second technique of the Scytthe Meister! GENIE HUNTER!" Maka yelled and tSoul glowed and the attack hit Greyback in the arm that he was wielding Corina in and she flew out of his hand. He roared and hit Maka with his uninjured arm. She went down to the ground as well with a grunt of pain.

"Maka!" Soul yelled.

"I will kill you you little bitch!" Greyback yelled and went after the down Maka.

"No Maka!" Chrona exclaimed and got hit by Thicket aand went down.

"Damn! I guess I have to help out like I'm supposed to! For my first trick! FUEGO!" Chandler exclaimed as he let out a ball of flame from his cane and it hit Thicket and she screamed in pain.

"Nun Boy, they need you!" Chandler yelled.

"What about you?" Ragnarok asked.

"I will be fine, I am from the White Council, what is there to lose?" Chandler asked.

"You got a point!" Chrona exclaimed and got up and felt his back was in pain and ran towards where both girls were and yelled, "Screaming Resonance and make it count!"

Ragnarok started to scream but was struck by a monstrous version of Corina.

"Chrona!" Soul yelled.

"Damn it, where's the Ishida brothers when we need them…" Maka said.

"Molly, get up!" Jack yelled and he noticed Molly's thigh was bleeding pretty badly. He changed back and took his jacket off and placed it on her wound. "Great! We don't need this right now!"

"_Jack…"_

"What was that?" Jack asked.

"_Jack, it's me your Great Great Aunt! I never thought that one of my descendants would go up against the last Greyback pair!"_

"_Auntie…" he said in his head._

"_Remember what Liza said? You and Molly can take out Kevin with the help of the magic that is inside of your meister since it can unlock your full potential!"_

"_But she's not at full strength!"_

"_Then get her up! You can do it! I know you can! You were able to unlock the Gattling Howl only once but now it's changed…"_

"_How?" he asked._

_He heard the name and smirked._

"_Do it!"_

He nodded and picked up Molly and said, "Come on, we are going to to take him out."

"What?" she asked groggily.

"Trust me." He said as he went towards where Chrona and Corina were.

"Aw, the Arrow and his wizard rave are back, are you two going to step down and admit defeat? Or will you take us out and then die?" Corina asked.

"Sorry, but we will never step down nor die! Chrona! Maka! We are going to soul link!" Jack exclaimed.

"What?" Maka asked.

"Is that possible?" Chrona asked.

"It's worth a try!" Jack answered.

"If you say so." Maka said as she got up while holding Soul.

Molly also got up despite her wounds hurting so much.

"What in bloody hell?" Greyback asked.

"You three haven't given up?" Corina asked as she watched Jack change back into his crossbow form.

"We're students from the Death Weapon Meister Academy, of course we never give up!" Maka exclaimed as she, Molly, and Chrona lined up.

"Very well then! Shall we teach them another lesson cousin?" Greyback asked Corina.

"You got it!" she exclaimed and changed back into the monstrous rifle bow that she took on.

"Let's do it guys!" Maka exclaimed.

"SOUL LINK!" the three of them exclaimed and their souls started to link up, but when Chrona's hit theirs, the link started to break.

"What is happening?" Molly asked.

"I never done a Soul Link before!" Chrona exclaimed.

"That's right! You never were taught how to do this!" Maka exclaimed.

Soul noticed that Greyback was about to pull the trigger and yelled, "Guys! We better hold on! The first barrage is about to strike!"

"Huh?" Jack asked and then noticed.

"Chrona, keep your focus and open up and keep on holding onto the link!" Molly yelled.

He nodded and closed his eyes and focused on the link as arrows started to fly.

"Look out!" Roger yelled.

Molly managed to use a veil at last minute and the arrows hit the ground.

"What the hell?" Corina asked.

"Where did they go?" Greyback asked.

"Now!" they all heard Molly yell out.

"Special skill of the demon sword! SCREAMING RESONANCE!" Chrona yelled and appeared out of nowhere with Ragnarok above his head.

Ragnarok screamed.

Corina and Greyback got hit by the blow of the scream and they screamed and a barrage of spikes came out and got Greyback as he tried plugging his ears.

"Kevin!" Corina yelled.

"My turn! Second skill of the Scythe Meister! GENIE HUNTER!" Maka yelled and managed to land the attack this time around.

Greyback screamed in pain.

"Finally! Our new move!" Jack exclaimed as he and Molly appeared with a new version of the Gattling crossbow, which had magical runes on it.

"The hell?" Greyback asked as he saw it.

"Corina and Kevin Greyback! Your family has tormented mine and Roger's family for the past centuries after what your ancestor and our's did! Not only that, my brother lost his arm in that fight that fateful night!" Jack exclaimed.

"Damn…you…how dare you patronize us?" Greyback asked.

"Now it's time to give up those Kishin souls! Time to die! Special skill of the Crossbow Wizard! SPELLBOUND HOWL!" Molly yelled and fired off the now glowing gattling crossbow and the howling arrows sailed and hit both cousins head on and caused the grotesque fifle bow change back and then turned into the Kishin soul form and Greyback screamed and changed into his Kishin soul form.

"You got spellbound." Molly and Jack said together.

Roger and Marion applauded them.

Thicket and the gang trembled in fear from what they saw. Billy Boy even changed back and bowed his head in respect to the three meister pair that took out the two Greybacks.

Both Jack and Soul ate the souls and helped their injured meisters back to the tavern hotel where Liza and Marion started to getting both girls fixed up. Thicket even started to help down in the tavern since more customers were dropping by.

"Never thought this place would be so popular." Ragnarok said.

"Well, Liza is known for the best food and fair liquor prices." Chandler said.

He noticed both Arrow brothers looking over their tea and scones that they brought out.

"We should leave them alone." Chandler told Chrona, Ragnarok, and Soul and left the table with them following him.

"Jack, I can't believe you finished them." Roger said.

"It wasn't just me y'know, I had my friends with me." Jack said.

Roger nodded and said, "I'm proud of you, I guess you going to America all those years ago was a great thing after all!"

Jack smiled.

"Now that you got your victory here, where to now?" Roger asked.

"Back to the US, I know Molly needs me now more than ever." Jack answered.

"I guess to continue on the search for more souls in becoming a Deathscythe?" Roger.

"Right and help Mr. Dresden in taking out that coup in the White Court before it actually happens and help the hunger for fear and pain taking over the five White Courts we're helping now." Jack told him.

"I see, good luck Jacky Boy, you need it since those White Courts aren't to be trusted since there have been some running around here in the UK lately." Roger told him.

"What do you mean by that?" Jack asked.

"I think those Kishin Souls that you and Evans ate came from one and I don't think it was from a female we chased out of town months ago."

"If you're talking about Madeline, she's long gone." Jack said.

"Not really, it is more of one known as Felicia Wraithe." He told him.

Jack went silent when he heard the last name.

Back in Vitorio's manor, Felicia reported what happened in Liverpool.

"I see, so the two Greybacks couldn't defeat Dresden's apprentice and the DWMA brats!" Vitorio exclaimed."You seem calm for hearing a loss of a project." Felicia purred.

Both Norse brothers nodded.

"Even those two were beaten, it doesn't mean my handing Kishin souls won't end right here and now, I know the next pair will be another test for the next meister and weapon pairs!" Vitorio said with a smile.

Back in America, Harry was on the phone with Chandler in the basement apartment on the school grounds.

"Are you sure it was Vitorio Malvora who gave them the souls?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I just said that! I even confirmed it with some of the residents that worked at the tavern where Kevin Greyback met with a blonde haired boy in his teens with a box and mentioned this Malvora's name." Chandler said.

"Hell's bells! It looks like he's interfering with the soul gathering, do you know who else may have other Kishin souls?" Harry asked.

"Not sure, I don't think they were given here in the UK, probably in other parts of Europe, maybe Russia, or even Australia, I think the school you're working at may know since they get Kishin reports all the time." Chandler said.

"You do have a point, I better keep an eye out for any reports and assignments for any of the kids here, if there is a special one I guess I will give it to my class who pairs up with Dr. Stein's class, how is the Grasshopper anyways?" Harry asked him.

"She went through a pretty bad injury to her thigh and a gash in her shoulder, but she did unlock the newer version of the howl move with Jack and took both Greybacks out with Maka and Chrona." Chandler said.

"I am guessing Soul and Jack got the souls."

"You got it!"

"Good! Keep her in bed for the next couple of days before they have to come back, all right?"

"You got it!"

They finished up their conversation and Harry hung up.

"I am guessing your new foe among the White vampires is causing trouble again my Godson?" Leigha asked from the shadows.

"Yeah, not only that it seems that he is meddling with Kishin souls as well." He answered.

"It looks like your new Deathscythe pair will be tested since you did have them fight against a foe that was assigned by the White Court." She said.

He nodded and said, "I better keep an eye on any assignments, I don't want any other weapon and meister pair besides the ones me and Stein have to go out and get killed."

"You're taking a big risk."

"I know that, but once I have those Kishin souls ggathered and the Norse brothers and Bitorio in a corner, we all be ready for them." He told her.

"Yes my dear, you better do that and stay a step ahead, I have a feeling that this Malvora creature will be stomping on your home ground soon."

Harry nodded and remembered how he had to go back and retrieve the Ishidas from Madrigal and Madeline and then thought back to the night at Club Zero.

_Vitorio, your ass is mine since your cousins set their claws into more of Thomas' family! Just watch out and I will put an ice pick-sized icicle through your chest before you accomplish your mission! _


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Off to Italy! Jiro Starts Tries to Feed Off of Lust Again?

"So, you're saying that Vitorio is making a move with Kishin souls?" Baki asked in the Blood Fang classroom the next day.

Even the rest of the usual Crescent Moon class along with the newcomers in the strange happenings that revolve around the band of White Courts, Ox Ford and Harvard D, were in the room as well.

Harry and Thomas filled everyone in what Chandler told them the evening before, Death City time since Chandler was in the United Kingdom with Harry's apprentice, Molly, her weapon partner, Jack, Maka, Soul, Chrona, and Ragnarok; they were all surprised to find out that their classmates were able to take out a powerful meister and weapon pair with Kishin souls inside of them and that they weren't from anyone else except their newer enemy, Vitorio Malvora.

"Exactly, I am not sure how he got his hands on them but it seems that he has done the same thing with two other meister and weapon pairs in order to match or overpower you guys." Thomas told them all.

"It sounded like that Molly, Maka, and Chrona had a hard time in Liverpool I take it?" Kid asked.

"You got it! That is why we brought you all here today for whatever pairing you get, I managed to work with Lord Death into getting the two assignments that are the most hardest and managed to make some calls about them this morning and asked Luccio about one of them as well." Harry said as he held up two pieces of paper. "This is how is going to work, your pair ups must work together in the field, so listen up! Jiro, Kana, Black Star, Tsubaki, and the two prized school names…"

"Hey!" Ox exclaimed.

Harvard didn't react.

"You all are heading to Italy for the Piza pair, which are two monks that were handed Kishin souls and corrupting the peace of the cathedral complex, like the Grasshopper and company with Chandler accompanying them, Luccio will be with you because she lived in Italy for centuries." Harry told them.

"You got it boss!" Kana exclaimed.

"While the Ishidas, the Samamuras, Baki, Kid, and the Thompsons will be with me and the Wraithes will be heading off to Japan, yeah, the land where most of your parents or other family members came from." Harry said.

"Wait a minute, we are paired with the single paired while you guys are the family paired ones?" Ox asked.

"Escuse me, you forgot that we weild each other baldy!" Ryonosuke exclaimed.

"Besides the pair we're taking on is a family of six siblings." Baki told him as he looked at the paper.

"By the way, who did you call about the pairs in Japan?" Kana asked.

"Well, she may be Chinese but Ancient Mai, she did hear about how a family have been terrorizing some of the neighbors around there." Harry said.

They all shuddered at the thought of Ancient Mai, one of the members on the Senior Council who gave the White Court teens a steely glance the first time they saw her.

"Another unfair thing is that the Ishidas are Deathscythes!" Ox exclaimed.

"And?" both of them asked.

"Didn't you pay attention with what Harry and Thomas said about the souls Vitorio fed these people?" Aria asked.

"I think it will be fair since we forgot about the Norse Brothers are still out there and Ms. Guard wants them back!" Harry told them.

"And they're our true match even though they almost fried us to death with lightning at their skill level." Ryonosuke said.

"Yet we kicked their asses." Kyosuke said.

"Ms. Guard? Is that a weapon or something?" Black Star asked out of nowhere after the explanation.

"A very beautiful woman that Lord Wraithe or Lara wishes to have." Harry joked. "Now all that's settled, let's get to it! Luccio's group, she is expecting you in an hour, so get packing since whatever wounds you might get you might be in Italy for a while before getting back here."

"Right!" They said and left the room.

Black Star grumbled about the remark that Harry made to his question and Tsubaki tried to console as they walked.

Jiro was thinking about the mission ahead and stopped a bit.

"What is it Jiro?" Kana asked.

"Another soul for me, that means it will help me out in getting the taste for pain out of my mouth for good." He said.

"I guess you're really bummed about getting your original family line inside of you again." She said.

He nodded.

"Look, whatever Lord Scavus or any of your family members did to you that time you were in Chicago, don't let it affect you! With the souls we gathered between then and now will help you heal and I will make sure you become a Deathscythe before you know it." She told him.

"Thanks Kana."

"Come on, we have to meet up with Anastasia in an hour."

They left the hall and headed for their dorm to pack.

Later on that night, in Italy time, Warden Luccio, Kana, Jiro, Black Star, Tsubaki, Ox, and Harvard arrived in Pisa, Italy, where some of the people were milling around for a night out.

"It looks like everything's okay." Ox said.

Luccio noticed the faces and saw that some of them looked too shady to be any sort of crowd that would be mingling at night.

One of the guys noticed her and walked over and said in a thick, Italian accent, "Bonjourno, I don't think I ever seen you around."

"Oh really, I thought people around would get scared of a group of people from the DWMA!" Ox exclaimed.

He felt a shock from Harvard and glared at him for it.

"Shut it baldy, you will get our cover blown." Jiro whispered.

"Oh really now, that means you're meisters." The guy ssaid as he looked at the others.

"Yahoo! You got it!" Black Star exclaimed.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

"Excellent, Padre will be pleased that we found more!"

"What do you mean by this?" Luccio asked with a serious tone to her voice.

The man pulled out a rolled up piece of parchment with some words on it, which read:

By the decree of Padre Anthony Morte,

All meisters residing and visiting the city of Pisa must be brought to the Pisa Cathedral Complex to be tried and executed if they don't follow the law of being a Meister.

"Okay, that doesn't make sense!" Kana said.

"You read it girl, we must take you to the Pisa Cathedral due to the outlaw." A woman said.

"That means that most of your townspeople were taken there!" Jiro exclaimed.

"Plus, that means whoever has the souls can't be reached if the meisters and weapon pairs get executed!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

"Precisely, so come with us or you will die!" the man exclaimed as he took out a knife and went after them.

"Jiro!" Kana exclaimed.

He changed into his katana form.

"You too Tsubaki!"

"Right!"

"Do it Harvard!"

Both Harvard and Tsubaki changed into their weapon forms as well.

Luccio took out her sword from her bag and unsheathed it.

"What? You're not a meister?" another man asked.

"Not quite! I am someone with a lot more power than whoever is outlawing meisters and weapons both!" Luccio exclaimed and charged.

Kana, Ox, and Black Star were fighting some of the other members in the gang alongside her.

"Tsubaki! Shuriken mode!" Black Star exclaimed.

Tsubaki changed and wa thrown and hit one of the guys. The guy cursed in Italian and ran off.

"Go ahead and run!" Black Star and laughed.

"Look out behind you!" Ox yelled and hit the opponent on him.

Black Star jumped away and threw Tsubaki again at the oncoming opponent.

Kana was fighting the opponents around her and Jiro and said, "There's too many of them."

"Kana, use that White Court charm of yours." Jiro told her.

"Right!" she said and stood back.

The guys were looking confused at what she was doing.

"You strong men, how can you pick on such an innocent, young, sexy girl like me?" she asked with doey eyes.

The guys watched.

"Look at this! I am already torn my skirt and bruised my thigh." She said as she lifted the torn part to reveal the bruise and the slender, fit thigh.

Some of the guys were starting to drool.

"You wouldn't hurt me anymore would you?" she asked and went over to one of them and blinked.

"No senorita." One of the guys said. "You're just a goddess out of our own imaginations!"

The guys agreed over their manly tears.

"Oh, keep on enlightnening me!"

"You're so pretty I want to kiss you right about now!" a young man exclaimed.

"No, I would!" another exclaimed.

The scent of the lust that was starting to come off of them was heading to Jiro's nose. He started to lick his lips.

_Is that Lust? How can that be when I am craving…I miss this smell so much! _Jiro thought and started to feed on it through his sword form.

Kana kept it up until some of the guys started to barge in on her.

"What the hell is going on with her?" Ox asked.

"Great, the vampire decides to feed at a time like this?" Black Star asked.

"Well, they do feed on Lust after all." Tsubaki said.

They managed to take out the group after a little while longer. Some of the scraps were scared of them they ran off.

"Go ahead and run to your mommies! You can't take on the great Black Star and his mighty chain-scythe!" Black Star exclaimed and laughed.

"Man someone's being a bit too happy." Ox said as Harvard changed back.

"I don't think that's the last of them, we might find them at the cathedral complex." Tsubaki said as she also changed back.

They found Jiro and Kana being relaxed on the ground.

"What's with them?" Ox asked.

"Looks like they fed." Tsubaki said.

"You got it." Jiro and Kana answered.

Luccio came over and hit them with sparks of lightning and they both got up.

"No wonder your kind disgust me! How can you feed during a fight, especially you Scavus brat!?" she yelled at them.

"Hey now, I didn't feed off of their pain, I fed off of Lust." Jiro told her.

"What? Seriously?" Kana asked him.

"Yeah, somehow the smell overwhelmed my taste for pain and started feeding again, not bad of a move to trick those guys." Jiro answered.

Luccio sighed and said, "True, they would've killed us all if you haven't gotten some to feed off of."

"What I find interesting is that how do they know we are from the DWMA when we didn't really said it?" Ox asked.

"One answer, Vitorio, he is making sure we don't get those Kishin souls that he handed to those monks at the cathedral." Kana answered.

"Well, we better go after them and get them!" Black Star exclaimed.

Tsubaki nodded in agreement.

"Very well then, let's get a move on, follow me." Luccio said and led them away from the spot and headed for the cathedral.

Little did they know, the head monk was watching them through a magical mirror that was handed to them by Vitorio.

"So, they're coming here!" he said.

"This is going to be an interesting fight, aye brothers?" one of the other monks asked.

"Si!" one of them agreed.

"Well, we better welcome them with open arms, come let's head for the main hall." The head monk said.

The others nodded and they went to the main area of the cathedral for the new fight of meisters to be brought upon them.

Author's Commentary

Hey guys, sorry for the wait! It's a busy semester again and now I have a third class added onto my usual two. So, yeah, more work. Don't worry, I will find a way of writing more chapters, stay tuned!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Trouble in Pisa! The Revelation of Black Blood Comes to Light?

As the DWMA group was walking down the empty streets of Pisa, Tsubaki felt something weird in the air and stopped dead in her tracks and the rest of the group kept on walking.

Black Star noticed and stopped and turned back around and went back to her and asked, "What is it Tsubaki?"

"I don't know, something doesn't feel right about this." She answered.

The others stopped and noticed the same feeling as well.

"You're right, it feels like someone's watching us." Kana said.

"How is that possible when the streets are silent?" Ox asked.

"Good question, even though most of the frightened citizens put on a curfew in this city, it doesn't mean that someone is out there watching our every move." Luccio said.

"Do you think it's magic?" Jiro asked.

"It might be, that means I may have to open the Wizard's Sight in order to see it." Luccio answered.

"Well, don't just stand there, use it!" Black Star exclaimed and was hit by a minor, fire spell and screamed.

"You had to test her." Tsubaki said as she saw her meister jump around holding his face.

"Can you use it Anastasia?" Jiro asked.

"It is possible and pretty risky in what I will see, Warden Dresden did say we may run into something really magical on this trip." She told him.

"Then use it, we might be in a rough patch sooner than we thought." Kana said.

"Then arm yourselves while I use the sight and cover me." She told them.

They nodded and the weapons changed back into their weapon forms and the meisters surrounded Luccio on all three sides as she called up the magic.

The Wizard Sight took affect after she opened her eyes again and she saw a glittering line all over the town streets. It was like the moon was shining over with milky, white light but the clouds were covering the moonlight.

_MamMamamia, what is going on? _She thought to herself.

She looked at where the DWMA students were standing and noticed that same light was surrounding them and then looked at the two White Court teens and noticed that the white light was brighter around them. She cursed in Italian as she let the sight go.

"Huh?" Black Star asked.

Luccio muttered a spell and it hit both Kana and Jiro hard and they went down.

"What the hell?" Black Star asked.

"What are you doing?" Tsubaki yelled.

"Our enemies have been watching these two ever since we got here." Luccio told them in a whisper so that the remains of light wouldn't pick it up.

Kana got up and felt the feeling go away and said, "That bastard…"

"Why would someone do that to us?" Jiro asked.

"Easy, so you wouldn't get the Kishin souls!" Ox told them.

"We better get to the cathedral and fast, whoever these monks are, they are willing to play dirty in defeating us before we defeat them." Tsubaki said.

"Let's go!" Black Star exclaimed.

"Come on then, we aren't that far from the cathedral complex with the amount of walking we've done already." Ox said as he went down the wrong street.

"You should follow me Spear Boy unless you want to get to Florence by foot." Luccio told Ox.

Ox sighed and rejoined them and they all followed her to the Pisa Cathedral Complex.

Once they got there, the entire place was as empty as the town.

"Man, this place is dessert!" Black Star exclaimed.

"You mean deserted." Tsubaki said.

They kept on walking and Jiro felt his heart pumping and the feed for pain started rising again despite his feed for lust just returned. He screamed in his katana form.

"Jiro? What's wrong?" Kana asked.

"Pain…I can feel the taste for it again…" he managed to say.

"How can that be? He started eating lust again!" Ox exclaimed.

"Where do you smell it vampire?" Luccio asked.

"The…cathedral…I can feel a virgin's pain in there!" Jiro answered.

"Hang on Jiro, we will make sure that you won't feed on it again!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

He stayed in weapon form as they got to the cathedral. Luccio felt around and felt a deep, dark presence inside.

"What is it?" Black Star asked as she widened her eyes.

"No way! Black magic is being used in there, that means we have warlocks on our hands." She told them.

"Warlocks?" Ox asked.

"As in evil wizards using forbidden magic outside the White Council's rules! I thought Dr. Stein would teach you guys some things about the White Council since Luccio works there now." Kana said.

"Precisely! I am guessing Dresden taught you things?" Luccio asked.

"He is our teacher and protector after all." Jiro said.

"Well, since that explanation's done, let's get inside!" Black Star exclaimed as he charged towards the door and hit it and got electrocuted along with Tsubaki and fell over.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Kana asked.

"Great, it looks like a barrier is up!" Jiro exclaimed.

"Hey lady! Why didn't you warn us?" Black Star asked Luccio.

"I wanted to see if you charged in like what Stein told me and you did." She said with a smirk.

"That's not funny!" he exclaimed.

"I know it wasn't, just hold on until I can find whatever is fueling the barrier around this place." She told him.

She started to use her magic again to find whatever was putting the barrier up. She managed to find a talisman that was different from the Crucifixes that were on the door that was hanging on the door frame. She sent a lightning bolt at it and it was destroyed and they opened the doors into the cathedral.

Once inside, the entire place was filled with screams of pain. Jiro felt the feed trying to take over again.

"Don't give in!" Kana exclaimed.

"How can I when the other beast wants to rip my heart out?" Jiro exclaimed and changed back and held onto one of the columns in the main hallway.

Kana was silent as she took off her backpack and took out a straight jacket with a bit that belongs on a dog.

"What the hell?" Ox asked.

"What are you going to do with that?" Tsubaki asked her.

"Jiro, sorry but this must be done! Before we left, Thomas, Ryo, and Kyo handed me these things to keep you from trying to feed!" she told him.

He opened his eyes to see them and nodded and held his arms out for the jacket.

"Hey, isn't this a little extreme?" Black Star asked Luccio.

"Well, Mr. Wraithe and those two twins have to keep their family in control if they want to keep them in check! Warden Dresden even told me about it before I went to the courtyard to meet with you all." She answered as she watched Kana place the straight jacket on Jiro and then the bit on his face.

"Man, now this turned into something I never wanted to see." Ox said nervously.

"Aw, you make it sound like you want it." Jiro teased within the mask over his mouth as he was being chained by the wrists and having a leash around his collar.

"Now that he's tied up, we better try and save the tortured before more things happen." Luccio said and ran ahead.

The others followed and they reached the main cathedral floor where they found the monks surrounding a girl that was tied up and her clothes torn and covered in bruises and cuts. Her weapon partner was in the same shape on the floor after being tortured.

"No way!" Black Star whispered.

"Damn, they were doing this to lure us in I bet." Ox said.

The main monk saw them and noticed Kana and Jiro and smirked.

"Brothers! They have come!" he said.

The monks looked over and saw Luccio and the gang.

"Welcome Kana and Jiro!" they greeted.

"What? They are happy to see you two?" Black Star asked the both of them.

"Remember, Vitorio is behind this operation." Kana reminded him.

Two of the monks came over and looked Kana and Jiro over.

Jiro felt them touching the straight jacket and the monk said, "Aw, it looks like you're ready to be tortured when we already have a nice specimen for you to feed on."

"Buzz off monk boy! My family feed is gone, so I am back to lust!" he said.

"Oh really now, what about the blood that's in you?" the monk asked.

"Blood?" he asked.

"What blood?" Ox asked.

"Brother Cristo, you are revealing too much to the poor boy!" the head monk exclaimed.

"Sorry master, I thought the boy knew that he was injected with black blood to get his family name back." Cristo said.

His weapon partner smirked as the revelation was said.

"No, it can't be." Kana said.

"Black blood?" Luccio asked.

"It's an evil kind of blood in the Meister world, Soul ended up with it all thanks to Chrona by being stabbed by Ragnarok." Tsubaki explained.

"Why would it appear after something like that?" Luccio asked.

"Because both Ryo and Kyo got injected with it in order to feed on fear, now Vitorio and knowing Lord Scavus got their hands on whatever stash Madrigal and Madeline may have left and injected me with it and possibly the Samamuras and Baki as well." Jiro answered.

"You're half right, you were the only one injected while you were kidnapped and brought back to Chicago, Lord Scavus remembered that you were one of his own and turned into the Wraithe feeders and wanted you to take on your family name once again."

"So, I was injected with the Black Blood so I can feed on it once again, which I can control that feed now!" Jiro said with a smile in his eyes.

Cristo cursed in Italian.

"One question Cristo, why are you torturing meisters and weapons?" Luccio asked as she stepped forward with staff in hand.

"I think I know why, to inflict pain to lure my weapon and go against me in order to return to the Scavus family for the oncoming coup." Kana said.

"Precisely!" the head monk exclaimed and stabbed the girl in the side.

The girl screamed.

Her weapon tried to move to save her again but due to the injuries he went down again.

Jiro felt the feed for pain come up and he started to keep it down.

"_Come on Jiro, why are you fighting?" _he heard a voice say.

"I won't listen to you…" he said and then looked at Kana. "Kana! I need to be in weapon form!"

"Got it!" she exclaimed.

He changed into his katana form and she took it into her hands and felt a light burning sensation through her striped glove and said, "Come on Jiro, keep in control."

She felt it go down when he got the control back.

"Well, it looks like you were able to control yourself! Will you be able to beat us though and get the Kishin souls for your partners?" the head monk asked as Cristo changed into a dagger.

They saw two of the other monks change into swords and were taken into hands.

"This will be interesting." Ox said as he held Harvard out in front of him.

Black Star laughed and said, "They are no match for the mighty Black Star and his chain scythe, Tsubaki!"

"Don't get cocky!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

"Oh brave one, let's see how you can handle us!" the bigger monk exclaimed and charged at him.

Black Star dodged and swung at him.

The other monk went over and took a swing at Ox.

He started to fight him off with Harvard.

"Looks like you're our match!" Kana exclaimed.

"Luccio, try and get the two injured over there to a safe place!" Jiro exclaimed.

"Right!" she exclaimed as she ran over towards the injured weapon and meister.

As she tried pulling the chains a cage fell upon them.

"What the hell?" she asked.

"I think not, I was prepared and it looks like I have a White Council prisoner this time." The head monk said.

"We will deal with you later wizard, once we get Jiro feeding on pain again, I think he would want yours first." Cristo said.

"Sorry but we disagree!" Kana exclaimed and swung at the monk with Jiro.

He started to fight back.

"Take him out!" Luccio yelled between the bars.

"You got it!" Kana exclaimed as she fought.

Luccio turned back to the girl and was able to get the chains on her wrists off with a spell and managed to get her to the floor gently.

Her partner opened his eyes and choked out, "Zoey…."

"Don't worry, I came to help you guys, I came with students of the DWMA." Luccio told him.

"DWMA?" he asked.

"Yes, hold on! Let me bandage up your partner before I work on you." She told him.

He nodded and said, "Why would you help a rogue Deathscythe?"

"What?" she asked as he passed out. "Hey! Tell me what you mean!"

He didn't respond.

_Rogue Deathscythe? Did he and this girl hear about what happened here in Italy and came running when we did? _She thought as she watched Black Star, Kana, and Ox fighting the three pairs of monks.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 Black Blood vs. Lust! Ghouls Ware the Master Minds?

The monks were still fighting the DWMA students while Luccio finished up bandaging the meister girl in the cage that held them. She started to work on the weapon partner and noticed that he had scars that looked like they came from a time when he was a lone weapon looking for souls to eat.

"How can someone be so reckless when it came to finding souls?" she asked herself as she worked on the bruised areas.

The guy shown some more pain on his face and it got Jiro feeling the Black Blood flowing in him again and the burning sensation started to rise again. Kana held on as she blocked another swing.

"It looks like the Black Blood is taking another toll on your partner." The head monk said.

"Shut up!" Jiro exclaimed as he start to fight it off.

"Jiro, hang on!" Kana exclaimed.

He heard the Black Blood talking and screamed.

"Jiro…I guess I have to do it! SOUL RESONANCE!" she yelled.

"What?" Jiro asked and felt his and Kana's souls starting to resonate and then felt the Black Blood resonate along with them.

Kana felt the burning sensation getting worse and screamed.

The monk they were fighting laughed as he heard them scream.

"Now our brothers witness the power of the Black Blood that Vitorio Malvora has blessed upon on the comrades of the ones who killed Madrigal!" Cristo exclaimed.

The other two monks went to their knees and prayed with him.

"What kind of cult is this?" Tsubaki asked.

"It's obviously one that worships that Vitorio guy that is always talked about!" Black Star exclaimed.

"Why the ghoulish kind?" one of the meister monks answered and they smelled a horrid smell coming from the two that went up against them and watched them change.

Luccio also saw it and yelled, "Get out of there!"

"What?" Ox asked and got scratched by one of the ghouls and screamed.

The other ghoul struck at Black Star and he dodged but got hit by claws as well.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki yelled.

"I'm fine!" he told her.

Jiro felt the Black Bloodstarting to course more through the Soul Resonance and then saw it starting to speak to him again.

"_Give in Jiro! You want the taste of their pain!"_

"_No! I can't! I already went through enough pain and suffering that I can't feed on it anymore!"_

"_Very well then, I guess your partner has to suffer along with you!"_

Kana felt the burning sensation get worse and she screamed.

The head monk cackled and said, "Yes, suffer!"

"You b-bastard…" Zoey said.

Luccio heard her say.

She got up and stood at the bars.

"Aw, you woke up, I thought you losing blood would cause you to die so easily."

Zoey stared at him and said in an Australian accent, "Like I would let that happen! You all are nothing but monsters from a far away plane that Vitorio Malvora sent to take over this place that lets us Meisters come and retrieve souls for our partners!"

"So, you know what they are." Luccio said.

"Yes, you must be Warden Luccio, I am a Wiccan so I know some of what comes from the NeverNever, nice to meet you." Zoey said.

"If you're a Wiccan, then how did you come in contact with this Rogue Deathscythe?" Luccio asked her.

"I will explain later!" she said and limped over to her weapon and said, "Derek, wake up!"

She put a hand on him and a mark glowed on her hand and he woke up right then and there.

"Zoey?"

"We need to help them! Change!"

He nodded and changed into a chainsaw.

"a chainsaw.

"A chainsaw?"

Derek magically turned the blades on and Zoey screamed as she charged and swung Derek and the bars broke.

"Father Patricio you are going down!" Zoey yelled as she charged.

He dodged and started to fight back with the same power as his fellow ghouls and then changed into his true form and started to swing at her with claws.

She dodged and then went after him.

Luccio also pulled her sword and charged forth.

"Jiro…" Kana said as she held onto the sword form despite her arms were burning due to the Black Blood.

_I feel it…I feel her pain… he thought inside his sword form. But the Lust…it doesn't want it._

"_Why? Why do you want to feed on that feeling? The feelings of love, the feelings of long…sexual desire…that doesn't matter! All you want is pain and destruction! Look at your fellow classmen, they are fighting ghouls that will rip them to shreds if they keep on going!"_

"_You want me to give up and feed off their pain and return to House Scavus? Is that what you want?"_

_The Black Blood cackled._

"_Sorry but I am not going back! I am not getting my name back!"_

"_What?"_

"_You don't get it! The reason why I feed off of lust like my family members in House Wraithe does is that I already seen enough pain! I seen it in Thomas when he sees Justine the way she is! I seen how Ryo feed off fear and how he was struggling to get away from it. Kyo was going through a lot more pain in helping him achieve those 99 souls and had that feed for fear all thanks to your demonic blood!"_

"_What?"_

"_You heard me! I am not giving in to you! I will use you against my family and become a Deathscythe along with Tsubaki and Harvard and everyone else to take out Lord Scavus!" Jiro yelled and grabbed the Black Blood Demon and his eyes turned silver and started to feed off of it like it was lust._

"_Mo! I can't fuse with you!"_

"_Sorry! Too late!" Jiro snarled and glowed bright. :soul resonance of black blood!"_

Jiro and Kana's souls started to fuse again and Jiro glowed with black streams on the blade.

"Kana! I am able to fuse with the Black Blood now! We are going to use it against the ones who want me to take my family name again!" Jiro yelled.

"What?" she asked and felt the hilt of the sword cooling down and she felt the power of the Black Blood flow through her.

"No way…"

"Don't be afraid Do it! It's inside of us now!" he told her.

The ghouls noticed what was going on in Jiro.

"What is going on?" the head monk snarled in his ghoul voice.

"It can't be, they are fusing with the Black Blood!" Cristo exclaimed.

"What?"

"BLACK BLOOD RESONANCE!" both Kana and Jiro exclaimed.

Kana's eyes turned silvery white and Jiro took on a long katana form with the black blood swirling around the blade.

"Now!" Jiro exclaimed.

"BLACK BLOOD BATOUSAI!"

She struck with the back part of the blade and both the head monk and Cristo felt it and both went down with the head monk burning and the sword form of Cristo changed into his Kishin self.

"No way! It worked!" Zoey exclaimed.

Black Star tried to get at the ghoul with Masumune form of Tsubaki but got struck down.

Even Ox got struck down again.

"Zoey, we need to help them!" Derek exclaimed.

Zoey nodded and yelled over, "Hey! You two! You need to soul link with us!"

"What?" both of them exclaimed.

"You heard me! If you don't, you will be dead soon!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Fine!" Ox exclaimed as he rolled over and dodged another sword attack.

Zoey, Ox, and Black Star formed the line.

"Soul Link!" they exclaimed.

Their souls linked up and the soul resonances started.

"Special technique of the spear meister! ROYAL THUNDER!" Ox yelled.

The ghoul went down and the sword fell and changed.

"Our turn!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

"My master technique! SHADOW STAR!" Black Star exclaimed and attacked the other ghoul but it wasn't a strong enough attack.

"I guess this one is stubborn! Special technique of the Chainsaw Meister! 13th Special!" Zoey yelled and hit it head on and it went down.

The sword also changed.

"I guess he was unlucky!" Derek exclaimed.

Harvard, Tsubaki, and Jiro ate the three souls and they looked around the cathedral and found some of the monks that survived the attacks and their weapons. They found the unlucky meisters and weapons that didn't survive the ghoul attack.

"Never thought ghouls would do this." Kana said as she was being bandaged up on her arms.

Jiro was being helped out by one of the monks out of his straightjacket.

"Thanks." Jiro told him.

"No problem! It's the most we can do since you helped the cathedral out." The monk told him.

"The question is how come did those ghouls attack here when they knew we were coming?" Ox asked.

"Easy, Vitorio gave those ghouls the command and have them weild those swords." Kana said.

"How is that possible when iron harms them?" Tsubaki asked.

"Easy, these." Jiro said as he held up leather gloves.

"That sneaky bastard! I want to take him now!" Black Star exclaimed.

"You're not the only one." Tsubaki said.

"By the way, who was that chainsaw meister?" Ox asked.

"Not sure, but Luccio is with her right now since she got attacked when she got here." Kana answered.

"You're telling me that you came to save the meisters and weapons as well?" Luccio asked Zoey.

Zoey was still in her torn clothes and nodded in response.

"I see, so you came from New Zealand?" she asked.

"That is correct, the Order of the Serpent sent us here to take out Vitorio's operation." Derek answered.

"How do you know about him?" Luccio asked.

"We got some connections on the Wizard network, don't worry they were traveling through New Zealand, a man by the name of Ramirez was it?" Zoey answered with a smirk.

"That sly son of a bitch, I guess he knew that you were a Rogue Deathscythe." Luccio said with a half-hearted laugh.

"You got it! That's not all, since we were hidden among our order in New Zealand, Ramirez told us to go to a place known as the Death Weapon Meister Academy and you should escort us there." Zoey told her.

"Of course, I think Lord Death would love to meet a person like yourself." Luccio told them both.

"Very well then, I guess it's off through the NeverNever, lead the way Warden!" Zoey exclaimed as she left the room.

"A spunky girl she is." Luccio said.

"You got that right mate." Derek said and left the room.

The monks were about to give the group a blessing before they left but Luccio stopped them before they started and told them that it wasn't right for them to accept and that they will be fine. When thhe monks understood, they said their goodbyes and headed back to their work.

When the group returned to where the opening to the NeverNever was used, the sun was shining and a figure was basking in its glow and it was Ramirez greeting them there.

"I guess you found Zoey and Derek?" Ramirez asked.

"Yeah, they were also in danger because of what was going on here." Luccio told him and told him what had happened in the cathedral.

He whistled and said, "Damn! Harry won't like the sound of ghouls attacking meisters!"

"You're telling us." Jiro said.

"Very well then, we better head back to the DWMA, Lord Death is expecting these two." Ramirez said and opened the slit and stepped through.

The others followed and the opening disappeared.

Author's Commentary

Hey guys, time for another commentary. Yes, I added a chainsaw meister. What got me doing this? Well, if you guys seen the anime and read the manga for Soul Eater, that chimera with the chainsaw blades made me do it! Plus, a bit of Lollipop Chainsaw almost. Well, the common element between Soul Eater and the Dresden Files is pop culture references! And the soul resonance power, I almost decided on "Zombie Saw" or "Lollipop Strike" but it was way too obvious so I went the next best thing and that is "13th Strike" I believe? Reason being is that Jason and the chainsaw bit (I know he weilds a machete but come on, he still weilds the chainsaw time to time!). Well, it's onto Japan with the triple dual weilders and Ishida twins! Yes, I will get to explaining the idea of the Rogue Deathscythe next chapter! And yes, the Wiccans thing, I was throwing back to White Night. It would make sense to add them right now. I will explain that next chapter when I have Zoey and Derek go to the DWMA. Well, see ya!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Off to Japan! The Ishidas Meet the Rogue Deathscythe Before They Leave?

Kana's group managed to get back to the DWMA through the NeverNever in one piece. As they got back, they got news from the Ishidas about Molly's group coming back within the next week with Chandler by the NeverNever as well.

"At least that's good news." Tsubaki said.

"Yeah." Kana said.

"Soul better get back! He won't believe that I got another soul into Tsubaki's stomach! Woohoo!" Black Star exclaimed.

"Except Maka and Soul are getting a bit ahead of us in soul collecting." Tsubaki reminded him.

"Still, I got you another soul!" Black Star exclaimed.

"Well, you better keep up, Jack's almost a Deathscythe by the looks of things." Kana teased.

"Speaking of Deathscythes, where did Derek and Zoey go?" Ox asked.

"Who?" both brothers asked.

Kana, Tsubaki, and Ox explained what had happened in Italy and how the newest victim the ghoul monks preyed upon was a rogue Deathscythe and his partner from a Wiccan community in New Zealand.

"I see." The both of them said.

"They came to help us out against Vitorio in the coup among the houses all thanks to Warden Ramirez." Kana said.

"Wait, I thought the White Council hate your kind?" Ox asked.

"Well, they are against the idea of having magic being wielded around for evil, that is why they are helping us and they know that Dresden's our teacher at this school and Thomas is really our protector in this part of the States." Ryonosuke explained.

"So, this Rogue Deathscythe guy, how did he get souls anyways?" Kyosuke asked.

"Well…" Kana started.

Meanwhile in Lord Death's office, Zoey and Derek were with Luccio explaining to him what happened in Italy and why Zoey and Derek were sent there.

"I see, so Derek you got your souls on your own and the Witch's Soul?" he asked him after Derek explained himself.

"You got it." Derek said.

"I am guessing you met Zoey by chance?" Lord Death asked.

"You can say that, he really stumbled upon on my group after his transformation and thought he could get another Witch's soul that way." Zoey said.

"Which you all explained that you were different from witches."

"You got that right!"

"Mamamia, you two are perfect for each other!" Luccio exclaimed with a hand on her forehead.

Lord Death cleared his throat and said, "With what you three told me about Italy, it is pretty interesting! I never thought Vitorio would have ghouls use weapon partners."

"I never thought of it either until we witnessed it ourselves when we got there." Zoey said.

"The White Council didn't alert me but Dresden did want me to go with the second group for soul hunting since Chandler did report what he went through in England with his apprentice." Luccio said.

"Second group? You mean a third one is going out?" Zoey asked.

"Yes, Harry, the two White Court Deathscythes will be going with the Samamura twins, Baki, the Thompson sisters, and my son to Japan where something awful is going on." Lord Death answered.

"White Court Deathscythes?" Derek asked with a smile.

"Oh no." Zoey said.

"See ya around Zo!" Derek exclaimed and ran out.

"What's with him?" Luccio asked.

"He likes fighting other Deathscythes to see how powerful they are." Zoey answered and went out the door as well.

"Great, now everyone wants a piece of those two.

Both of the Ishida brothers were getting ready to meet up with Harry when they heard a chainsaw go off.

"Hey, did someone say that a tree is going to be cut down?" Kyosuke asked.

"Are there even trees?" Ryonosuke asked.

"Good point." Kyosuke said.

"Hey! Hey! I am looking for the Deathscythe vampires, I was told that they were hanging with the others! Come on out you Twilight Ripoffs!" they heard a voice with a Australian accent to it shout through the windows.

"Twilight Ripoffs?" the both of them asked. "AS IF!"

They heard Spirit laugh from the other room.

"Hey! It's not funny!" Kyosuke exclaimed.

"Yeah, we're not as bad as Edward Cullen!" Ryonosuke exclaimed.

Spirit kept on laughing.

"Hey, keep it down! I am trying to meditate in here!" Azusa exclaimed.

"Sorry!" the three of them said.

"You better shut that guy up if you want to do that." Marie told her.

"We'll do it since they want us." Ryonosuke told them as he went out the door.

Kyosuke followed and they saw the guy with chainsaw blades popping out of his arms.

"Finally, I thought I had to cut down the door!"

"Excuse me, how do you know we were Deathscythes and White Courts?" Ryonosuke asked.

"Did Vitorio the Bastard send you to the DWMA to kill us while we're asleep?" Kyosuke asked.

"Are you kidding? That bastard is my enemy as well!"

"Okay, interesting, we have the same enemy but we don't know who you are." Ryonosuke said.

"Derek!" they heard a girl yell and saw a petite, black haired girl in a white dress and an amulet around her neck running over to them.

"Hello!" both of them said as she ran over.

"Damn it Zoey, I was about to fight them!" Derek exclaimed.

"Not today! You always do this when a new Deathscythe appears or a new meister pair comes around for a bite in the community! For once, keep your chainsaw blades in your arms?" she yelled.

She didn't know that Ryonosuke and Kyosuke had their heads over each shoulder.

"You're his meister?" they asked in unison.

She squeaked and fell over.

"That's a yes!"

"How did you do that?" Derek asked for Zoey.

"We just can." Ryonosuke answered.

"By the way Crocodile Dundee, I agree with your meister here, you can't go around challenging every guy you see even if they are a Deathscythe or not." Kyosuke said.

"Yeah, you might get your ass kicked even if they don't have one." Ryonosuke said.

"So, if you excuse us, we need to finish packing and head for Japan with our sensei, okay?" Kyosuke said as he and Ryonosuke headed back to the house that they live in with the other Deathscythes.

"Get back here!" Derek exclaimed.

The brothers ignored him and went inside.

"Damn it!" Derek exclaimed."Okay, what did we walk on?" he heard and saw some people wearing packs. He noticed Thomas standing next to the one with the duster.

"Thomas Wraithe?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

Zoey got up immediately and exclaimed as she noticed, "And Harry Dresden! Nice to meet you finally!"

"You know us?" Harry asked as he looked at his half-brother.

"Of course, we know that you two are weapon and meister pair despite Thomas being a White Court himself!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Who told you?" Harry asked.

"Ramirez." Luccio said as she came over.

"Ramirez? He hasn't come around has he?" Baki asked as she arrived.

"No, he met up with these two, this is Zoey, a Wiccan from New Zealand and this is her partner, Derek, a Rogue Deathscythe and they came to help us out in the fight against Vitorio." Luccio told them all.

"I'm guessing the trip to Italy was a roundevous for you guys." Liz said.

"Not quite." Zoey said.

The brothers came out of the house with their packs on their backs.

"I'm guessing you met the Dundees?" Ryonosuke asked.

"Yep, let's go!" Harry exclaimed.

"Wait, you're leaving just like th-" Derek started but Zoey used a paralysis charm on him.

"Good luck out there you two!" she told them after getting the idea of them leaving.

"Thanks, will he be okay?" Miaka asked.

"Of course, I can just disarm it whenever I want, I was one of the many skilled in my community back home." Zoey answered with a danty smile.

They said their goodbyes and then headed towards the spot that Leigha, Harry's Fairy Godmother, was waiting for them to lead the way. She opened the door and they got in and headed for Japan.

Author's Commentary

Finally another chapter written and this time a filler! Be glad it's not like Bleach when there is filler after every build up in the story! Anyways, I decided to go back to the original "fairy" spelling since everywhere still has it. Plus my screen reader reads the other spelling stupidly at some points. Anyways, I know it was short but had to at least have the rogue meet the White Court Deathscythes before settling into the school. Next chapter, will start the newest battle arch! Stay tuned!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 Fear in Tokyo! An Enemy From the Past Unlocks the Black Blood?

_It was a dark, rainy night in Tokyo, Japan, a thirteen year old girl was running through the streets and yelling in Japanese to find someone that was in danger. The girl ran into a house and found a girl with white hair and saw a younger version of Baki licking his lips and his white eyes changing back to gray._

"_What did you do to her?" the girl asked in Japanese._

"_Oh, Saki, I didn't know you came here to watch your friend die from my feeding on her feelings towards me." He said with a wicked smile._

_Saki stepped away from him and asked, "How could you? Also, what are you?"_

_He smelled the fear coming off of her and grunted in disgust and said, "Your fear disgusts me, I will go and find some more for my demon to feed on."_

_He left the house._

_She was alone and then looked at her dead friend and yelled, "You bastard!"_

_Saki…_the now seventeen year old Baki thought.

The group with Harry, the Ishidas, Kid, the Thompsons, Baki, and the Samamuras arrived at Tokyo in the middle of their rainy season. Leigha even smirked as she wiped off some flecks of the snow that turned to slime as they came out another winter wonderland of the NeverNever that led into the rainy Tokyo streets.

"Well, at least the rain is washing this stuff off." Kid said as he saw the rain washing the slime off.

Patti laughed as the rain hit her and Liz.

"Never thought I would be covered in it like Dr. Stein." Liz said.

"Be glad child that we only went through the wintery lands of my home rather than the ocean my Godson takes most of his comrades through in order to get back to your beloved school." Leigha said.

"Okay Godmother, you can go back now!" Harry said.

"Why? Mab wanted me to accompany you during your journey in case you need help in this battle." She purred.

Harry sighed and said, "I can't argue with any help from my queen even if I get turned into a dog to go around the streets of Tokyo."

Ryonosuke looked around and noticed how the setting changed from when he was a kid in the streets before he and Kyosuke went to Chicago.

"Never thought I would return here." He said.

Kyosuke nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, home." Miaka said.

"You were from here?" Patti asked.

"Of course, the thing that sucked though was that some of the heads of the White Court thought we were Jade Court when Lara found us." Aria said.

"Jade Court?" Both Thompsons asked.

"A vampire court you shouldn't mess with." Thomas told them.

"So, now that we're here, let's head for our mission then!" Ryonosuke exclaimed.

They started walking.

They didn't know that someone was watching them and hopped over rooftops until they reached a temple where the Norse Twins were waiting for them and reported that Harry's group has arrived.

"Good! It looks like we can get them, right Saki?" Loki asked a Seventeen year old girl.

She nodded and said, "Yes, I will destroy Baki once and for all." She said.

"So will I, for taking my sister's life." The brother of the friend said.

"Does that mean the Grim Reaper's son will be ours?" a monk asked.

"Yes, show him what it means to be symmetrical." Thor answered.

"What about you two?" the other monk asked.

"We have a special mission to do with them." Thor answered.

"What about the wizard?" the monks asked.

"We will find a way of handling him and his weapons." Loki answered with a smirk.

Thor nodded.

"Very well, let's get to it!" Saki said.

Everyone nodded and took their places.

Harry's group exited a restaurant after a dinner. Harry was grumbling after being pestered by the owner for trying to leave a tip.

"Told you not to do that!" Aria told him.

"I didn't think I would have the owner on my ass about it." Harry said.

"Now you know not to leave a tip here in Japan." Kyosuke said.

Harry grunted.

Inari giggled a bit.

As they walked, a scent of blood hit the air and they noticed a pile of garbage cans near an alley way with a foot sticking out.

"What the hell?" Liz asked.

They all ran over and the White Court vamps in the group removed the cans easily and they saw a girl with long, black hair. Baki recognized her and memories filled his head, especially the night where he found out what he was and fed off of one of her friends and killed her in the process.

"Baki?" Kid asked as he noticed him go over to her and pressed his fingers onto her neck.

He felt a pulse and said, "She's alive, we need to get her to a doctor."

"Do you know any?" Liz asked.

"There is one down the road, more like a hospital though." Miaka answered.

Harry felt some static in the air and yelled, "Thomas! Inari! Take on your weapon forms!"

"What?" Thomas asked.

"Just listen to him!" Leigha exclaimed.

The both of them did so.

"You better do the same while Baki takes the girl!" Harry told the others.

"What do you-" Kyosuke started but got struck by lightning instead.

"Kyo!" Aria exclaimed.

"Watch out sis!" Aria exclaimed.

Another bolt struck near her.

More bolts struck as both Thompson sisters changed into their gun forms.

Ryonosuke tried to run over but got hit as well.

"Ryo!" Liz yelled.

"Hey you Asgard Assholes! Get out here and now!" Harry yelled.

"Good Wizard Dresden, you figured out it was us!" Thor exclaimed.

"It was easy since I felt your thunder heading our way." Harry said as he pointed the Wraithe siblings at him.

"Hey brother, should we take him down or finish the Ishida siblings?" Loki said in his hammer form.

"I would like to unlock their Black Blood before I take on the Wizard." Thor answered.

"What?" Kid asked.

Thor walked over to the knocked out Kyosuke and held out a hand and placed it on his heart and muttered a phrase.

Kyosuke felt something inside of him starting to move and started to feel a hotness inside of him.

Ryonosuke felt what was going on with his brother and then had his axe blades appear on his hands and yelled, "Get away from him!"

He charged and swung at Thor and was zapped again.

"Now!" Kid yelled and shot at Thor.

Harry followed in pursuit with his own bullets.

"Baki! Get that girl out of here!" Thomas yelled.

Baki nodded and got the girl and the Samamuras followed.

Loki noticed Saki being carried and smirked inside his soul pool.

_Everything is falling into place! _he thought to himself.

Baki managed to get the girl to the nearest doctor and the nurses took her in. Both the Samamura sisters and him sat in the waiting area for the doctor to come back.

Miaka looked at Baki and asked, "Do you know that girl?"

He nodded and said, "Yes, she was my childhood friend before I had my vampire powers kick in, I had them show up pretty early and I fed on her best girlfriend." He answered.

"Never thought you would hit on her friend instead of her." Aria said.

"I was jealous since they hung out with each other when we started our third year in junior high." Baki said.

The sisters were silent until Miaka said, "Did she taste good?"

"Of course." He said.

He remembered how he fed on the friend in her house that one night those years ago. He remembered how innocent she was and pale like Iris blossoms when they first bloomed. Then he remembered feeding on her and taking her life that same night and saw the hair change into that same paleness.

He shuttered from the memory and then heard the footsteps.

They turned to see a male with long, auburn hair come in.

"Where's Saki?" he asked and saw Baki and smirked. "so, you returned Mizuno."

"Nagamoto, never thought you would remember me after those years." Baki said.

"Of course, Saki did tell me you were there when my sister died but not the exact details, only just that you left when she died." Nagamoto said.

Baki was silent and didn't look at Nagamoto.

They heard footsteps and saw the nurse appear and said, "She's stable and resting now, you can see her if you like."

Baki took a step but Nagamoto stopped him and said, "Sorry, I will see her instead since she is my meister after all."

"I see, she took on a weapon while I was gone." Baki said.

He nodded and went into the room.

Saki was asleep and Nagamoto shook her awake and said, "Hey! That bastard brought you in like what Nakamura said."

Saki smiled and opened her eyes and said, "Looks like we can go into motion, just get him in here."

Nagamoto nodded and went out to the lobby and told Baki that Saki wanted to see him alone. Miaka and Aria were about to follow but Baki told them that it's okay and went into the room.

Saki saw him come in and smiled and said, "Welcome back Baki Mizuno."

"Saki Kirei, you changed slightly, congrats on the weapon partnership while I was gone." He said and nodded towards Nagamoto.

"Well, after his sister died we made a pact to do it together if anyone were to threaten anyone else we cared about ever again." She said.

"Right." He said and remembered that night.

"So, what's with you? I mean with the past couple of years you left and never came back." She said.

"I left and headed off and met with weapon partners of my own and lived with other people…" he answered awkwardly.

_I can't mention the White Courts around her since she saw me in full demon take over that night. _He thought to himself.

"I see, you went somewhere after you took a life?" Saki asked.

"Yes."

"did these people have silver eyes like you did that night you fed off of Nagamoto's sister?" Saki asked.

"Huh?" Baki asked.

Nagamoto came from behind and had his fingers go into a form of scalpel like knives and stabbed Baki.

He screamed.

Meanwhile, Harry and Kid were breathing heavily from the fight they had against Thor.

"Aw, I thought my fight against you two would be a fun one!" they heard another voice say.

"Huh?" Kid asked.

They saw a samurai looking guy but in monk's clothing.

"Nice to join us Nakamura!" Loki exclaimed.

"I was going to call you if the fight got rough." Thor said.

Nakamura grunted and said, "I got bored and so did Shizuo."

The katana yawned on his back and said, "Are we going to fight now or will you be stealing our thunder you Asgard brats?"

"Shut it Shizuo!" Loki exclaimed.

"If you haven't fought these two, you would've gotten the Black Blood to activate fully in those two Deathscythe twins on the ground like Vitorio asked you to do!" Shizuo exclaimed.

"Okay, what is going on?" Liz asked.

"Sounds like this new katana is not agreeing so well with Loki." Inari said.

"You're telling us." Thomas said.

"I am guessing that he is hating the Thunder god a bit too much." Harry said.

"Well, you were supposed to leave the wizard to us while you take on the Grim Reaper's son." Shizuo reminded the brothers.

"Then let's do it!" Loki exclaimed.

"Very well, let's see what you got against me!" Harry exclaimed and started shooting.

Nakamura dodged and went after Harry and the Wraithe siblings while Thor went after Kid.

Ryonosuke managed to stand up while their comrades were fighting. He walked over to his brother and shook him and said, "Hey!"

Kyosuke was still out and heard a cackling in his head.

_Who's there? _He thought to himself.

"_Kyo, you thought you and your brother got rid of me so easily, think again! I am coming for you both!" _the voice said.

"Bro!" Ryonosuke yelled.

Kyosuke was able to wake up and breathed heavily and then saw Harry and Kid fighting their foes.

"How long were we out?" Kyosuke asked.

"Not sure, but you should take on the axe form!" Ryonosuke told him.

Kyosuke nodded and changed into his Knight Templar axe form and Ryonosuke took it into his hands and felt a burning sensation in the handle and dropped him.

"What is it?" Kyosuke asked.

Ryonosuke looked at his scorched hand and remembered it was the same burning sensation from when he was injected with Black Blood and said, "It's back! But in you for now."

Kyosuke was silent.

Ryonosuke saw Kid get zapped by Thor's lightning.

"Kid!" both Thompsons yelled.

"Damn it, it may burn my hands but I need to kick some ass!" Ryonosuke yelled and picked his brother up again and charged at Thor and swung at him.

"So the Ishidas are back! How interesting!" Thor exclaimed.

"We don't go down so easily even if you want us struck down!" Kyosuke exclaimed.

Loki noticed the burns on Ryonosuke's hands and said, "Looks like it's starting to show on your hands, maybe if we unlock the blood in you your brother can suffer the same fate!"

"Not a chance!" Ryonosuke exclaimed and swung again. "Kid! Are you able to fight?"

"Oh please, I am the son of the Grim Reaper thunder will never let me down!" Kid answered and fired at Thor.

"Yeehaw!" Liz exclaimed.

Patti laughed.

Nakamura and Harry kept on fighting until Harry almost got stabbed but he managed to kick him down and did it again before he got up.

"Whoa, Wizard man wants to play rough!" Shizuo exclaimed.

Harry pointed the gun at Nakamura and asked, "What's the deal, why is Vitorio wanting to unlock the Black Blood again so much?"

"We can't tell you." Nakamura said and kicked Harry off and swung Shizuo at him. Harry dodged and holstered the Wraithe siblings and took out his blasting rod and yelled, "Forzare!"

Nakamura was blasted away and hit the wall.

"Freeze him my godchild!" Leigha exclaimed.

"Not until he answered my question!" Harry exclaimed.

"There is nothing to say! SOUL RESONANCE!" Nakamura exclaimed and used the Moon Crater on him and Harry went down.

"Harry!" Kid yelled.

"Kid, we need to do the same!" Liz exclaimed.

"Right!" he exclaimed.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" the three of them yelled.

"Death Cannon!" Kid exclaimed and fired at Thor and he went down but got up.

"What the hell?" Liz asked.

"Our turn! SOUL RESONANCE!" Ryonosuke exclaimed and felt the burning get worse as Kyosuke changed.

"Hold on Ryo!" Kyosuke exclaimed.

"Cross Edge!" Ryonosuke exclaimed and got Thor head on.

Ryonosuke let go of his brother right away and his hands were black. His brother changed back.

They noticed that the Asgard Brothers and Nakamura were also gone. Leigha made sure Harry was taken care of.

"Are you going to be okay?" Patti asked Ryonosuke after she noticed the burns.

"Yeah, I will be, but I am not sure about Harry." He answered.

"He will be fine vampire, he needs to rest." Leigha told him.

"Who was that guy?" Kid asked.

"Not sure but he does have a Kishin, I can feel it." Kyosuke answered.

"Looks like we have a major challenge on our hands then." Liz said.

"Ryo! Kyo!" they heard and turned to see the Samamuras appear.

"Miaka, Aria, where's Baki?" Ryonosuke asked.

"We don't know, he went missing when we took someone to a doctor while the fight was going on." Aria answered.

"We heard him scream while seeing the girl and then found him gone along with the girl and her weapon partner." Miaka answered.

"Weapon? Oh great, that means we have another weapon and meister pair to take out." Liz said.

"Well, we better find them." Harry grunted.

"Looks like the Sleeping Knight decided to awaken." Thomas said.

"Do you know where they went?" Harry asked the sisters.

"Don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this." Miaka said.

"Me neither, so that is why we have to rely on magic with this." Harry said.

Author's Commentary

Hey guys, sorry for the wait again but the semester is about to end and that means more chapters will show up and this story will end before the New Year hopefully! Anyways, I bet you're wondering why I didn't put any Japanese in this chapter towards the beginning. The thing is that I don't know how to say most of the words I put up there and I am not the type to mix languages and it tends to annoy me and so many readers. I even host a Fan Fiction advice panel and it talks about the language mixing that you see a lot of fics here on the site, trust me I had to turn away from them. Reason being is that a lot of languages have different grammar rules and Japanese is one of them and I did take Japanese for two classes and I won't mix it into my fics. The only thing I can do is just put the tiny Italian I know for Luccio and that is it, so use your imaginations if you watched subs most of the time. For now, just enjoy the rest of the fic. See ya!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 Friends Against Foes! Baki Leaves For Fear?

Later on at the temple, Saki was looking over the passed out Baki. She remembered how she found her best friend on the floor dead and saw Baki leave the house.

"Tell me Bai, why did you kill Negisa?" she asked.

"Never thought we would bring the bastard here! Especially with what he did to my sister." Nagamoto said.

"Nagamoto, can I ask something?"

"Sure."

"When I saw Negisa that night, Baki's eyes changed, what is he?" Saki asked.

"I guess you don't exactly know what he is, he is known as an incubus or in vampire terms a White Court." He answered.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"These types feed on feelings, whether it being lust, fear, or pain, what you saw of him was a lust feeder but according to Vitorio the Malvora gave him the fear treatment to see what the Ishida brothers were feeding on, well mostly Ryonosuke." Nagamoto answered.

"No way, so he killed Negisa based on this feeding." She said with a slight tone of anger in her voice.

"Yep." He answered.

"That bastard!" Saki exclaimed and kicked Baki in the stomach.

Bai groaned in pain.

"Hold your anger Saki, we need him to take back to Vitorio!" Loki told her.

"He killed my best friend back then, why wouldn't I want to kill him after knowing what he is!" Saki yelled.

"Yeah, I told her." Nagamoto said.

"She should know since we are here to try and get the Black Blood in activation again." Loki said.

"What about us?" Nakamura asked.

"Easy, using your Kishin souls to take out our enemies from the DWMA of course." Loki answered.

"You got it." Shizuo said.

"Now, we have to wait for them to arrive." Loki said.

Meanwhile, Harry and crew were at a nearby hotel resting from their fight. Thomas and Inari looked over Ryonosuke's hand while Kyosuke was lying down on a bed due to weakness from battle.

"Man he looks drained." Miaka said.

"It doesn't help that the Evil Blood is starting to flow through him." Leah said.

"It also doesn't help that it nearly burned my hands off." Ryonosuke said as Inari was bandaging his hands.

"Be glad you can use your hands, but for the meantime let Kyo use you in your weapon form." Harry told him.

Ryonosuke nodded.

"Now that's settled, what about Baki?" Kid asked.

"Find him and get him back!" Harry answered.

"How? We can't locate him without something of his." Liz said.

"Not exactly, we do have this." Aria answered as she held up a paper with some of Saki's hair sealed in it.

"How were you able to get that?" Patti asked.

"Easy, we found some hairs of that girl we found on the street left behind on the pillow." Miaka said as she handed them to Harry.

"And you remembered from class with how us wizards track people." Harry said with a smile.

"Yep!" Miaka exclaimed.

"This will be easier than we thought with a tracking spell it can lead us to where they're holding Baki." Kid said.

"You got it Reaper Jr. and it would mean a new set of Kishin souls for your weapons to eat!" Harry said as he put the hairs onto the floor and took a piece of chalk out and prepared the spell.

They watched him put a compass on top of the hairs and then put a drop of blood before he placed the compass on top and then drew the chalk circle around them and casted the spell and then broke the circle, which had the compass spin and pointed South.

"Bingo!" Harry exclaimed and pulled his duster back on and took up the compass. "Come on guys, we're heading out!"

Thomas picked up Kyosuke and piggy backed him and they all left and headed towards their next location.

They arrived at an abandoned temple complex where the gate was broken and some of the trees snapped like twigs. Some of the buildings were burned, except one part of the main building.

"Whoa, this place looks deserted." Ryonosuke said.

"You're telling us, it seems that someone came through and trashed the place." Kid said.

"War did the job child, as you know throughout Japan's history armies came through and caused a lot of damage." Leah said.

"All right guys, enough sight seeing, we have a vampire to rescue!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Right, where can they be if Harry's tracking spell is still working?" Inari asked.

"Somewhere in the main building my dear." Harry said as he pointed the now crazy compass at the main building.

They headed inside and walked until they saw the tied up Baki.

Both Samamura sisters ran over and untied him and saw that there was a blood spot at his shoulder area and saw the wound had healed and sighed in relief.

Baki woke up and saw the girls and said, "Aria, Miaka?"

"Good, you're awake!" Aria exclaimed.

All three of them sniffed the air around them.

"What is it?" Patti asked.

"Looks like we have a whiff of fear around this place." Miaka said.

They heard a rustle in the corner and the three of them ran towards it and found Saki and was trembling as she held Nagamoto in his sword form.

"Saki." Baki said.

"So it's true, you do smell fear and other emotions." She said.

"I guess she found out the truth." Ryonosuke said.

She saw Thomas, Ryonosuke, Inari, and the passed out Kyosuke and moved away.

"Saki, shouldn't you try and fight back for Negisa's life?" Nagamoto asked.

"R-right!" she exclaimed and charged at Baki.

Baki dodged and yelled, "Girls!"

"Right!" the both of them exclaimed and ran over and changed into their gauntlet forms.

"So he's a gauntlet meister, nice!" Nagamoto exclaimed.

"Tell me something Nagamoto, did you drag Saki in all because of what I did to your sister all those years ago?" Baki yelled.

"It's not your business to know, especially with how we got with Vitorio!" Nagamoto answered.

"Great, these two are working for that bastard?" Kyosuke asked in a slight groaning voice.

"Finally the other brother wakes up." Thomas said.

"Shut up! I am the one who is feeling the Black Blood surging through his veins little by little!" Kyosuke exclaimed as he got down.

"At least your brother can use his hands from what it left." Harry said.

Kyosuke saw the bandages on Ryonosuke's hands and said, "I'm guessing it burns while I'm in weapon form."

"Yeah, Maka had it happen to her." Patti said.

"Well, it looks like I am taking the reins for now!" Kyosuke exclaimed.

"Not unless it takes full control!" Thor exclaimed.

Both Kyosuke and Kid turned to see both Asgard Brothers and Shizuo and Nobunaga standing in the hall.

"Finally the brothers of thunder came out to play!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Arm yourselves guys!" Harry exclaimed.

The weapons took their forms and Kyosuke was armed with Ryonosuke in his axe form now.

Thor and Nobunaga armed themselves as well and charged.

Both Kid and Harry started firing while Kyosuke started fighting Thor.

Baki was fighting Saki on the other side despite his demon started to nag for a feeding of her fear.

Meanwhile at Monoch, Ms. Guard was looking through the archives on the Asgard Brothers. She saw that both were born with the meister and weapon powers. They can take on the hammer form but Thor rather have Loki take on the weapon like legend says.

"Interesting, I am guessing they use thunder as well!" Ms. Guard said and typed a bit until she saw a certain bit of information with Vitorio Malvora.

_This will be interesting, the Wizard better know about this! _She thought.

She got a print out and made a phone call to Markone and told him that she got the information she needed.

"Good, we better head off to Nevada, I think it would be wise Mr. Dresden should know about this in person." Markone said.

"Yes sir." She said and hung up.

_Whatever Vitorio is doing, this will be bad for the White Courts in the end. _She thought5 to herself as she left.

Back at the fight, Baki had Saki in the corner and was able to kick her down. His demon pulsed more and both sisters started to feel theirs starting to surge.

"Saki! Get up or you're going to join Negisa!" Nagamoto yelled.

"Sorry boy, we can feel your fear as well!" Aria yelled.

"Shit!" Nagamoto yelled.

"We need to resonate!" Saki exclaimed.

"Right!" Nagamoto exclaimed.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" the both of them yelled.

"I think not!" Baki exclaimed and attacked again and used his soul resonance.

Both Saki and Nagamoto went down.

The Samamuras changed back and the both of them and Baki went to the down meister and weapon.

"No…Baki…stay away! You can't do this!" Saki yelled.

Baki punched her and then held her down.

"I was craving you, even though I am not craving for lust but your fear smells a lot better." Baki snarled.

She saw his eyes go white and she screamed.

"Saki!" Nagamoto yelled and saw the Samamuras wrap their arms around him.

The others were still fighting and Kyosuke heard the screams of Nagamoto and Saki and then felt a pulse that was very familiar to him.

"Kyo?" Ryonosuke asked as he felt his brother stop swinging him at Thor.

"_Fear is good…fear is great…" _Kyosuke started to hear.

Kyosuke was kicked by Thor and he went to the floor and Ryonosuke also hit the floor.

"Kyo!"

"The screams…the screams…"

"_Yes, listen to the screams!" _

"No! I don't…I want to remain in control!"

"Asgard thunder!" he heard.

"Kyo!"

Kyosuke blocked the thunder attack with his arm in axe formation.

"The hell?" Thor asked.

Kyosuke picked his brother up and swung at Thor and managed to hit him. Thor screamed in pain.

"Gotcha!" Ryonosuke exclaimed.

"Looks like your thunder is not at full strength!" Kyosuke exclaimed.

"Think again!" Thor exclaimed and sent another bolt.

"Bro! Hold on!" Ryonosuke exclaimed and sprout bat wings.

"What?" Kyosuke exclaimed and felt himself being lifted by his brother and flew away from the impact pof the thunder.

"How are you able to fly?" Kyosuke exclaimed.

"No time for that! Use your axe blade arm again!" Ryonosuke yelled.

Kyosuke nodded and had his arm change again and they got close enough to Thor and he swung again and caused him to go down.

"Bingo!" Ryonosuke exclaimed.

"Looks like we got them both." Kyosuke said as Ryonosuke landed.

Loki changed back and said, "Bastard!"

Kyosuke punched him in the head and yelled, "You're the bastards! You should be ashamed for working with our enemy in the first place! I can imagine your own family wanting to kick both of your asses right now!"

Ryonosuke changed back and said, "Never thought you would be pissed off for what they did to you."

"I should be." Kyosuke growled.

"If you're so pissed, then why not finish us off or eat our lust until we're dead?" Thor asked as he held his shoulder.

"I think the Sealy Accords want to keep you two alive child." Leah said.

Both brothers' eyes widened as they saw her appear.

"Leahnenci!" they both said.

"I guess you heard of me, who wouldn't among the Norse family." She said.

She snapped her fingers and put them to sleep.

"What did you do?" Kyosuke asked.

"Put them to sleep, they've been naughty brats! I bet my Godchild would love to teach them a lesson before handing them over to their rightful family." She answered.

The both of them nodded.

"I wonder how Harry and Kid are holding up." Ryonosuke said.

Kid was using his Soul Resonance against Nobunaga's soul resonance as Harry used his own magic against it.

"Harry, do you notice the lightning show has ended?" Thomas asked in his holster.

Harry took a quick look and said, "I GUESSour SCYTHE BOYS WERE ABLE TO TAKE THE Norse brothers."

Shizuo noticed and said, "Knew it, they would be the weaklinks in this operation."

"This is true." Nobunaga agreed.

"Wait, I thought you were all on the same side." Inari said.

"Yeah!" the the Thomsons said.

"Not really, we wanted to take the Deathscythe twins on our own and have them join our side rather than Vitorio's." Nobunaga said.

"Since we knew about the Black Blood inside of them we could've ruled Tokyo with what powers they have after their Deathscythe transformations in the mix." Shizuo said.

"You used the Asgard Brothers as your personal bitches once they got it unlocked again, is that it?" Harry asked.

"You sick bastards, those two worked hard in getting to where they are." Thomas growled.

"Thomas." Inari said.

"Inari, you need to understand, me and Harry protected them from our cousins, Madrigal and Madeline, since they had them feed on fear when they are like me, Lust feeders." Thomas told her.

"We're going to keep it that way since Spidey did say that power responsibility speech every single time and we're going to keep it that way until we have to face Vitorio on our own!" Harry exclaimed as he clipped the staff back under his duster. "Hey Kid, ready for a Soul Link?"

"With you?" Liz asked.

"You think it could work?" Patti asked.

"Why the hell not? Think about it, a Winter Knight with the Grim Reaper's son, I think it will work!" Harry said with a smirk as he pulled both Wraithe siblings from their holsters.

"You got it." Kid said with a wicked smile.

Patti laughed as Liz said, "I hope you two know what you're doing!"

"Soul Link!" both Harry and Kid exclaimed.

Both of their souls linked up.

Liz and Patti shivered a bit with how the Winter Mantal inside of Harry was flowing through him.

"Special technique of the pistol meister! Death cannon no. 8!" Kid yelled and aimed at Nobunaga and hit him.

"The hell?" Nobunaga yelled and felt the blast come on and let go of Shizuo.

"Special technique of the Double Revolver Meister! Wizard's Bulletstorm!" Harry yelled and sent out a rain of bullets.

Both Shizuo and Nobunaga screamed and changed into the Kishin souls.

"Yay! We did it!" Patti exclaimed.

Both Patti and Liz ate the souls that they earned and met up with the Ishida brothers. They saw the sleeping Asgard Brothers on the floor.

"Don't worry, they won't threaten you on the trip back." Leah told them.

"Not bad Godmother, I should take you on my hunts more often." Harry said.

"What about Baki and the Samamuras, where did they go?" Thomas asked.

"Weren't they over there?" Inari asked as she pointed at the farthest corner.

They saw two bodies on the floor with white hair and palid features.

"No way!" Ryonosuke exclaimed.

They noticed it was the girl that Baki helped out and her weapon partner.

Thomas went over and tried getting a pulse and shook his head for Saki but did feel something from Nagamoto.

"There's life in this guy." He said.

"We better get him back to the school." Kid said.

Thomas lifted Nagamoto and heard, "Saki…I'm sorry…"

The Ishida brothers tried to find Baki and the Samamuras but saw that they were gone and re-joined the others and they left through the NeverNever with the Asgard Brothers also on their backs.

At Vitorio's manor, he was on the phone with Baki.

"Well Baki, I guess you finally decided to join us." Vitorio said.

"Well, feeding off of Saki did give me a new lease on my powers right now, why not?" Baki asked.

"She was a weakling after all, I never thought she would be your newest feast, tell me, did she scream?"

"Yes, her screaming and Nagamoto, to both Miaka and Aria, were also tasty." Baki said.

"Good, I will be sending you a ride over and we will be meeting up soon."

"What about the Ishidas? They haven't had their Black Blood unlocked, well Ryo's but Kyo's not all the way." Baki asked.

Vitorio saw a picture in his book and smiled and said, "I have an idea for that up my sleeves, don't worry your handsome little head!"

He laughed menacingly as he stroke the picture.

Author's Commentary

Hey guys, I know I was supposed to do more chapters during the break but the thing was my brother and nephews were over and hogged my TV due to the Xbox in my room. Plus, we did have a lot of family over and other things going on that led to New Year's. I finally got this up! I know this chapter seems a bit rushed but I am trying to finish up the entire thing so I can work on the next. If you're wondering, what's with the wings? If you read the Soul Eater manga after Soul's transformation, he does sprout wings and apparently in the manga Deathscythes tend to have that. I thought it would be right to have them appear finally in this portion of the story since they were up against Thor and Loki. What about Markone? Well, it's time for him to appear again and this time it will be dealing with the next part of the story, which would lead to the final portion of this tale. So stay tuned!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 The Nightmares Begin! The Asgard Brothers and Ms. Guard Reunite?

Felicia Wraithe walked into a bar that was filled with goths that were older to be in high school and bartenders with too much make up that they would look like the goths themselves. She looked all over and smiled and walked over to a figure in the darkness.

The figure wore a fedora and a duster jacket and a shirt with green and red stripes.

"Are you Eddy Mc Cougar?" she asked.

"Why would you want to know?" the figure answered.

"My cousin, Vitorio Malvora, has am assignment for you Nightmare Weaver." she said.

"Really? A job? What kind?" he asked.

"Have you heard of the DWMA?"

"You mean the school that took out my friends the Caretaker and Toymaker? Of course! I am guessing you want me to unleash my nightmares on them?"

She passed him a folder and said, "Only the students that appear in this folder, especially the brothers in there since they have a special blood inside and it needs to be unlocked."

He took the folder and opened it and saw the pictures of Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, the Thompson sisters, Kid, Ox, Harvard, the Ishidas, Jiro, Kana, Chrona, Ragnarok in his demon form, Molly, and Jack.

"I see, this will be fun." he wheezed and cackled.

It has been a few days since the fight in Japan, the Ishidas, Harry, Thomas, Inari, the Thompsons, and Kid returned with the Asgard brothers. During their absence, Maka, Soul, Molly, Jack, Chrona, and Ragnarok with the help of Chandler through the NeverNever and he returned to England to handle White Council business there.

"Wouldn't thought that the Asgard brothers would be brought back." Tsubaki said over her tea.

Everyone except for the Asgard brothers and the Ishidas were in Deathbucks drinking coffee and tea.

"Better believe it." Patti said.

"Now that the Ishidas were able to beat them, where are they now?" Maka asked.

"I bet feeding on their lust." Ragnarok said.

"Kyosuke and Ryonosuke are watching them until Markone and Ms. Guard get here." Kid answered.

"Great the Chicago Mob Boss is making his grand entrance here." Molly said and noticed Ox was snoozing next to his cup.

"Hey! College Boy 1!" she exclaimed.

"Ox!" Soul exclaimed and threw the bowl of sugar packets at him.

Ox snorted and woke up and exclaimed, "Ow! What the hell?"

"What's with you?" Maka asked.

"I haven't been sleeping well lately, nightmares." Ox said.

"Aw Ox had nightmares?" Soul cooed.

"Did you wet the bed? Does Harvard have to be your mommy to change your sheets?" Black Star teased.

"Shut it boys!" Maka yelled.

"Yeah, you can be so immature sometimes, especially you Black Star." Tsubaki said.

"Yeah, just..." Ox started and passed out on the table.

"He is really tired." Chrona said.

Suddenly, they felt the table shake and a loud boomming sound and helicopter rotors outside.

"Huh?" Maka asked.

Meanwhile at the Deathscythe quarters, Ryonosuke was still asleep while Kyosuke was trying to wake him. He even tried poking him with spiked knuckles but didn't budge.

"What's with him?" Spirit asked.

"Not sure, I heard him scream last night and heard a grunt afterwards and then more snoring." Kyosuke said.

"That was me." Loki said as he came in with a bruise on his cheek.

"Ouch, never thought nightmares would take out a Norse God." Kyosuke said.

They heard helicopter rotors and loud music booming over them and pass over.

"Crap!" both Thor and Loki exclaimed and left the house.

"Huh?" Spirit asked.

Kyosuke sighed and said, "I guess I have to follow."

He went into the other room and came back out with Ryonosuke piggybacking on his back with the torn vest all buttoned up and ran out. As he left, Derk waited for him with saw blades ready.

"Not now Limey boy!" Kyosuke yelled and hit him with an axe arm and went through the door.

"Limey? I am from New Zealand!" Derek yelled.

"Where is he off to?" Zoey asked as she poked out of the door next to his down body.

"Not entirely sure!" Derek exclaimed.

Harry, the Wraithes, and Luccio waited for the oncoming helicopter. Both of the Asgard brothers ran over and watched the helicopter land.

"Looks like you two joined the party." Luccio said.

"We heard the music that's why." Thor said between breaths.

The helicopter rotors stopped as Kyosuke appeared with the sleeping Ryo on his back.

Harry rose an eyebrow and asked, "What's with him?"

"Not sure, he better wake up or I will draw on his face.."

"Harry Dresden, never thought you I would meet you at a wizard's school." Johnny Markone said as he came over from the helicopter.

Hendrix and Ms. Guard followed pursuit as the rotors finished one last, slow spin.

"I'm guessing the Godfather is taking over your precious gangs of Chicago?" Harry asked.

"Lara's taking care of it." Ms. Guard said as she went over to Loki and Thor. "Loki, Thor."

Both of them bowed in respect to her.

"Hey, no victory kiss for the heroes?" Kyouske asked.

"Why would I kiss a dirty incubus?" she asked with a cold tone.

Thomas and Kyosuke glared at her.

"Good, I wouldn't want to kiss a person who know the Asgard Twins." Ryonosuke said and woke up.

"Someone woke up." Inari said.

Ryonosuke got off of his brother's back and noticed his brother's vest on and his smiley face boxers on and screamed. The birds flew out of the trees.

After a moment of having Ryo getting Harry's duster on, they all went into the sub-basement apartment on campus.

"So, what brings you to Death City?" Harry asked nas Jack poured tea.

"For the Asgard Brothers of course." Markone answered.

"Wait, Monoch wants us back?" Loki asked.

"Yes and no, they knew about you two betraying them to join Vitorio Malvora." Ms. Guard

Both Ishida brothers and Thomas spit their tea out. Even Ryo's tea ended up on Jack.

"Very classy with your aim you nit!" Jack exclaimed as he wiped his face off.

Molly giggled a little.

"How can you betray the jobs of your family to join our family?" Thomas yelled.

"Why would you when...what did they do?" Kyosuke asked.

"Guarded the NeverNever entrance from intruders, especially Mavera since there are reports of her going through certain areas." Ms. Guard answered.

"That doesn't make sense!" Kyosuke said.

"You two are made of stupid then, you know a lot of things can come out of there!" Harry told them.

"But Vitorio offered us world dominatiohn once we get the Black Blood reawakened in these two and have them feed off fear again and kill the rest of the Whi-..." Thor started but Thomas punched him and yelled, "How dare you go and take myfamily out."

"At least we know what Vitorio is planning." Luccio said.

"So, a coup I take it." Ramirez said.

"Essentually." Loki said.

"Hey Guard, do you mind if we keep these two, they will be pretty useful once we go up against Vito." Harry said with a smirk.

"Go ahead, Daddy doesn't want them back until they get their honor back and able to return to Monoch." Ms. Guard said.

"In the meantime, some of the other soldiers will be guarding where they left." Markone said.

"Are you sure man? What if they betray you all and chop Ryo's and Kyo's heads off and give them to Vitorio?" Ramirez asked.

"I am sure of it, these two are a valuable asset and with these two, we can take him out a lot more easily before Vitorio gets a chance." Harry said.

"That's great, are we done yet? I need a nap." Ryonosuke said as he yawned.

"Come on man, you slept most of the morning and some of the afternoon, it's time to train with Azusa." Kyosuke said.

Ryonhosuke grumbled and got up and left the room.

Kyosuke and the Asgard brothers followed.

"They're not Deathscythes, why are they following them?" Luccio asked.

"They are under watch by the Ishidas, so both of them follow each other so they wouldn't betray us all." Thomas told her.

"Good idea." Ms. Guard said.

"Now that's settled, Mr. Dresden, has anything else weird happened?" Markone asked.

"Besides seeing Lord Death trying to Reaper Chop my brother for feeding off of teachers earlier this week? Mo." Harry answered.

Thomas ate a scone angrily.

"You should watch out for weird, that Ryo boy especially." Markone told him.

"What do you mean?" Molly asked.

"There's rumors that someone's been weaving nightmares in this part of the country, the Paranet even found signs of psychological warfare on dreams and to watch out for anyone that is facing this and alerting meisters and weapons to find the perpetrator and take him out before more are affected by it." Markone explained.

Molly gulpe as she felt Harry looking at her with a mind glare and went into her room.

"Sure, I will make sure this guy will be taken out as soon as possible." Harry said.

Eddie was in a room deep in Death City and looked at the picture of Molly and saw the notes on her and read the part of helping heroine addicts with nightmares.

"So, this girl is into making nightmares as well, maybe I should give her some of my own." he said and cackled.

Author's Commentary

Finally got this chapter done! This is why I hate doing three classes! Anyways, I finally did the Nightmare on Elm Street thing. I already know they did a Freddy Crugar character in episode 1 of Soul Eater but didn't do much and they called him "Jack the Ripper", which I can see why but nothing dealing with nightmares since it was only a second of him. I also did watch a rant about Elm Street fics where some people screw up Freddy and came up with why not do that with Vampire Chronicle? It works better this way and deals with the Dresden aspect.

And another thing is that I finally finished Cold Days and what I read was "Holy crap!" to what happened! I don't know if I will turm this into a trilogy. I know I just did the Winter Knight thing and that Ghost Story would be interesting with a Soul Eater twist, but Could Days? Sorry, not sure if I want to. You guys tell me! Well, enjoy!

8

_1 _1 _1 _1 


	26. Chapter 26

_Chapter 26 The Nightmares Continue! Harry Suspects Molly?_

"_What's this?" Jack asked as he lied in the mud next to his hurt brother._

_He noticed that he was back in Liverpool and then saw Grayback cackling._

"_Grayback! I thought you were dead!"_

"_Oh really now, your brother's dead, he knew he wouldn't be able to fight me in a fair fight! I already overpower him and that means you have to die too!" Grayback exclaimed and went over and grabbed Jack in weapon form and broke him._

_Jack screamed._

"_JACK!"_

_Jack woke up and noticed that he was in the sub-basement apartment in his room. He saw Blair on his bed in her cat form._

"_Blair, what are you doing here?"_

"_I came to see Thomas again of course! I found you sweating, did you have a bad dream?" Blair asked._

"_More like a nightmare." He answered._

_The sun finished rising as he made breakfast and Inari and Thomas came in to find him drinking his coffee black and on the third cup._

"_What's with you?" Inari asked._

"_Had a nightmare and my body wants to go back to sleep but my brain doesn't." he answered._

_This is like Ox and Ryo yesterday. Thomas thought to himself._

_Harry and Molly got up and found the Wraithe siblings eating while Blair was in Thomas; lap._

_Mouse growled at her and she changed into her human form and said, "Not today doggie!"_

_Thomas had his arms around her despite having a fork filled with sausage. She took a bite and said, "See you in the morning again you hot man you!"_

_They watched her go._

"_Still odd as ever." Inari said._

"_Yeah, never thought she would still stalk Thomas despite her almost being killed in her sleeping spell from my Godmother." Harry said as he grabbed the coffee pot and tried pouring but none came out. "Jack!? Where did the java go?"_

_Jack was on the last bit of it._

"_You son of a bitch!" Harry said with a glare._

"_Now hold on, I will go and make more!" Jack said and went and grabbed the spice powder by mistake._

"_Jack! Don't cook that!" Molly exclaimed._

"_Huh?" he asked._

_Thomas grabbed the right container and said, "Man, you're off today."_

"_Even if you drank the entire pot of coffee." Inari said._

"_Normally the Brits prefer their tea, what is going on?" Harry said._

_Jack told them about the dream he had and how Blair came in to wake him up from it._

"_No wonder you're having it." Harry said and turned to Molly. "Are you using your Forbidden Magic again? You know you're not-"_

"_No way! How could I when I have been in here all this time?" Molly asked._

"_She has a point, even though she is getting stronger as a wizard and a meister, she would be asleep like you were after the Toymaker business here." Jack said._

_Harry sighed and said, "Very well, I better not find you doing anymore of it if you were using it because today will be a special teaching in class."_

"_Huh?" Molly asked._

"_Something about nightmares of course." Harry snswered._

_In Crescent Moon's room, both of the Thompson sisters were asleep as Dr. Stein was lecturing._

"_Girls…." Kids started._

_Both girls snored._

He noticed Maka was also asleep at her desk and Ox awas also asleep again.

_What is going on? _He thought to himself.

Dr. Stein saw it and slammed his heaviest book onto the desk and Maka, the Thompsons, and Ox woke right up.

"I'm awake!" they all yelled.

"It sounds like most of you were staying up a little late for exams, which don't start for another month, that's good." He said.

"Not exactly." Ox said.

"Huh?" Dr. Stein asked.

"We've been having pretty bad dreams last night." Liz told him as her sister yawned.

"Dreams? Maybe you guys had bad food or something, that is pretty normal around here." Stein said.

"Normal? What do you call being chased by Kid's asymmetrical stripes in a dream normal?" Liz asked.

"I'm garbage!" Kid exclaimed.

"It seems to me that you guys have something going on, maybe our wizard friends should know about this." Stein said as he turned the bolt in his head and got into his chair and rolled out. "Class dismissed!"

"Finally, I can get some rest." Maka said.

"What's with you, it seems like you went through the worst of it." Soul asked as they left the room.

"You don't know the half of it, I didn't want to go back to sleep so I read my textbooks until sunrise." She said.

"Man, she is tired." Black Star said.

"Yeah." Tsubaki said.

"Well, you better be awake when we have to go after our new assignment! We should have the Ishida Brothers with us to help out if something goes on." Soul said.

"Good idea, I will go and find them." Maka said and took a step and almost fell over.

Soul caught her.

"Is she sure she should be going out tonight?" Black Star asked.

"Black Star…" Tsubaki said.

"You should take her to Knigess." Kid told him.

Soul nodded and carried Maka off to the nurse's office.

In Blood Fang's class, Loki and Thor were introduced to the class like any new student. Ms. Guard made sure that they were taken care of by enrolling them into the school with Harry's class. As Harry taught the class about nightmares, despite the Samamuras and Baki not being present anymore.

As Harry droned on, Molly caught a nap on her desk since she already knew how they work and how she was able to use them to help her friends out in Chicago before she became Harry's apprentice.

As she slept she went into a dream where she stood in a familiar room.

"_What is this?" she asked._

_She saw two figures twitching in front of her. One of them grabbing her belly while the other his head._

"_Nelson? Rosy?" She asked._

"_Molly?" the one named Rosy asked._

"_What is it?" Molly asked._

"_You saved us! You saved us from the needles." Rosy told her._

"_Really? That's good!" Molly said._

_Wake up!_

"_But the thing is we reported you." Nelson said._

"_Huh?" Molly asked._

_The door opened and people from the White Council appeared. A man with a sword went after her and swung at her head._

"_No!"_

"WAKE UP!" Jack yelled.

"J-jack?" she asked and saw him holding her at the shoulders.

"I am guessing you're suffering from the same thing that some of Stein's class is?" Luccio asked as she walked in.

"Wait, you mean this nightmare thing is spreading?" Jiro asked.

"You got it." She said.

"Who is coming under it since you went by there." Harry said.

"Maka Albarn, the Thompson sisters, and that Ox Ford boy is getting worse this morning." Luccio answered.

"Hell's bells, something is attacking them!" Harry said and looked over at Molly.

"Hey don't look at me! I've been on school grounds ever since I got back from the UK!" she yelled.

"And in the apartment, are you sure you haven't been practicing Black Magic?" he asked.

"I haven't been using it boss!" she answered.

"Oh really, mouse? Do you mind?" Harry asked his dog.

Mouse came from his spot near the desk and went over to Molly and sniffed at her and looked at Harry and shook his head.

"Very well, I guess I have to use the Sight." Harry said.

"You can't!" Molly yelled.

"I have to make sure or the White Council will have to get here from Edenborough again and I don't want to have a Reaper Chop for blood splatter on campus!" Harry told her.

She sighed.

Harry went over to her.

"Are you sure about this Dresden? What if she is innocent?" Luccio asked.

"It won't hurt ito find out myself." Harry answered and closed his eyes and concentrated and then opened them again and saw the inside of Molly.

He noticed her head having a grey patch near the temples and a little withering on her soul and then looked over to her hands and saw they don't have a spot of Black Magic use. Then he saw Jack right next to her and noticed that his soul was withering and his head dark and then blinked the Sight away to end it.

"Holy shit! You are innocent!" he exclaimed.

"Told you…" Molly started.

"So, it's someone else." Luccio said.

"Yeah, I better see the others about being infected, where are they?" Harry asked.

"Maka and Soul went to find the Ishida brothers for help on an assignment while the Thompsons and Ox went back to their rooms for sleep." Luccio answered.

"You go and find the Thompsons and have Ramirez go see Ox, I will go and find Maka and Ryo, since he might be falling under the same attack." Harry said.

"What about us?" Inari asked.

"Class dismissed!" Harry told them and left the room.

Inari and Thomas followed.

"Anyone up for coffee?" Jiro asked.

"You know it." Kana said.

They left the room.

"Coffee?" Loki asked.

"Let's go and see." Thor said and the both of them followed.

Harry managed to find Ryo and Maka heading towards the exit of Death City for Maka's and Soul's assignment.

"What?" Ryonosuke asked.

"You want to take a look inside of us?" Maka asked.

"yeah, I think something's attacking everyone and I don't know what." He said.

"Very well." Ryo said.

Harry got the Sight again and looked into Maka and Ryonosuke and noticed that Ryo got worse and saw some of the Black Blood surging while Maka was starting to get black splotches around her temples. Then he checked Soul to find him untouched and then Kyo and saw a little withering and trying to keep the Black Blood back in a panicked mode and took the Sight off.

"No way…it's worse in Ryo while Maka, you're going to get worse." He told them.

"What about us?" Soul asked.

"Kyo, have you experienced any nightmares lately?" Harry asked.

"Only one…last night." Kyosuke answered.

"Great, no wonder I saw some withering going on and Soul you might be next." Harry said.

"What?" Soul asked.

"What should we do if Soul might be next? We have an assignment coming up tonight." Maka said.

"I have a new assignment for you." He said.

"Huh?" they all asked.

"You need to find the one doing this, I think the Kishin that they may hold in order to fuel these dreams or more like nightmares can help Soul out." Harry told them.

Eddie was watching through his crystal mirror and said, "Oh really? I guess I have to pump the nightmare fuel even more!"

He waved his hands and yelled, "Well Wizard you have done well! I thought you would kill your apprentice!"

Harry heard the voice throughout the school. Ryo, Maka, and Kyo screamed in pain since they were suffering the nightmares that were placed on them.

"Hey! Let them go!" Soul yelled at the voice.

The Thompsons also screamed in their beds after Luccio's Sight faded.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"Liz! Patti!" Kid yelled.

Ox also screamed and Ramirez tried holding him down as he thrashed in his bed.

"Hold on man!" Ramirez exclaimed.

"I can't take it anymore! Come out you coward!" Ox yelled.

"I need a boom voice!" Harry said.

"My wish is my command Godchildd." Leigha said as she appeared and snapped her fingers.

Harry felt the power and yelled in a very loud voice, "Who are you?"

"_Wizard, if you want to save your precious White Courts and their companions then you have to come and find me before the next sunrise! If you don't, everyone that came under my spell will die!" _

"No…" Soul said.

Jack and Molly even heard the voice as they and the Asgard Brothers, Kana, and Jiro were heading to Deathbucks.

"What is going on?" Kana asked.

"Great, this is not good, I am starting to smell the pain from these two." Jiro said.

"Wait, you fought it off!" Kana said.

"You don't get it Kana, this is a new pain and it is from someone that is using magic in order to invoke it and it wants me to feed on it!" Jiro answered.

"Does that mean you're under the spell?" Thor asked.

"Not sure, I did have a bad dream last night." He answered.

"Damn it." Kana said.

"_So Wizard, what is it going to be?" _

"I will find you! You hear me? I will find you and make sure you won't survive another day and torment anyone else again!"

"_Very well, you have until the next sunrise and if you succeed I will let go of everyone." _The voice said and had one last cackle and it faded.

"Harry?" Ryonosuke asked after a moment of silent.

"Come on, we're finding this guy!" Harry said as he started walking.

They followed him to the sub-basement apartment to start their new assignment.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 Time is the Essence! Will the Nightmare Weaver Be Found?

Dresden and company made it back to his subbasement apartment and Harry went down to consult Bob about what is going on around DWMA. He explained how he got in contact with the perpetrator and who got affected by them.

"Are you sure Molly's not involved with this guy? You know what happened at the convention back home?" Bob asked.

"I am sure, I even soul gazed her and saw that she was starting to go through the effects that Jack was going through except his soul is worse along with Maka and Ryo." Harry said.

"What about Kyo?"

"Starting to go through it as well, I saw inside of him and it was ugly as well and what is worse the Black Blood is bubbling inside of the Ishidas." Harry said.

"It sounds like Vitorio hired this guy."

"And so many others but managed to get Baki and the Samamuras , not the Ishidas, because of how they left when we were in Japan."

"And yet he still wants them."

"Exactly, not only that reawaken the Black Blood that Madrigal and Madeline put inside of them."

"S, Vitorio had this guy hired in order to get them and are you sure he will be inside of the DWMA?"

"Maybe, or maybe…"

Harry got back up the ladder and ran over to Maka and shook her awake.

She snorted and said, "What is it? Is there a test?"

"Yes and it is to contact Lord Death! I have questions for him!" Harry answered.

"Huh? Fine…" she said and yawned and went over to the big window that looked onto the steps and blew onto it and made the fog and wrote the number and said the rhyme. The window glowed and Lord Death appeared.

"Ah Maka! I was wondering when you will contact…" he started and noticed how tired Maka was and then saw both of the Ishida brothers were sleeping back to back and then Harry and the Wraithe siblings standing in the room. "Oh my, it looks like something has happened."

"It did, I think there is someone in Death City causing havoc on some of the students in Stein's class and mine!" Harry told him.

"I see! Sstein did contact me about this, he told me that Maka, Ox, Liz, and Patti are suffering from major sleep problems." Lord Death said.

"And my apprentice and her weapon along with my two Deathscythes are also suffering from it, I was able to come in contact with this guy and he told me that he is hiding and need to find him before the next sunrise or the ones affected will die." Harry said.

"I see, it looks like you and Crescent Moon must find this guy together and take him out or the infected will die." Lord Death said.

"Good idea, I will round everyone else up!" Harry said.

The connection ended and Harry got everyone together on the practice field, Luccio and Kid had to carry Patti and Liz on their backs and Ramirez had to do the same with Ox. Both Jack and Molly stood their ground despite the exhaustion they felt from their nightmares getting to them a little.

"So, what's the plan?" Ramirez asked Harry.

"Find the one who's causing the nightmares, he is going around the city doing this while targeting anyone who is pursuing Vitorio." Harry answered.

"That bastard." Jiro growled.

"Calm down, we need to get anyone who is getting affected to drink these." Harry said as he held up water bottles with a deep purple liquid inside.

"What is that?" Chrona asked.

"It's a nice little energy potion to keep them from falling asleep while fighting." Thomas told them.

"Just brewed it myself." Harry said as he went over to Luccio and Kid with two bottles.

Both of the Thompsons were dropped onto the grass and were handed the potion.

Harry handed one to Ox and Maka, Jack and Molly, and both of the Ishidas.

"Okay guys drink up and listen up! The person we're finding is someone that has been going after anyone that has been around me in our fight against Vitorio Malvora! So far Maka Albarn, Ox Ford, the Thompsons, the Ishidas, Jack Arrow, and Molly Carpenter as his victims! I am not sure who else will fall victim but here's some shot bottles to keep yourselves awake if he tries anything while we search!" Harry exclaimed and nodded to Thomas and Inari.

The both of them started handing out smaller bottles to everyone else.

"This guy is dangerous and using one of the forbidden rules of magic against us and has a Kishin to boot, so be careful and we only have until the next sunrise!" Harry exclaimed.

"Next sunrise? Are you sure this guy is out here in the school?" Stein asked.

"Actually in the city! I can't sense the stain here but the only way of finding him is by searching the city and able to spot the Kishin or the Black Magic that is going around, who knows how long it will take but we need to find him or he will kill the ones affected by it." Harry answered.

"Wait, that means Maka will die if we don't do this!" Spirit exclaimed.

"Didn't I just say that?" Harry asked.

"Sorry!" Spirit exclaimed.

Harry looked up and saw the sky starting to change to twilight and said, "It begins now! Meisters arm yourselves!"

Thomas and Inari ran back to Harry and changed into their revolver forms. Everyone that had the bigger water bottles finished the bottles off the potion and armed themselves.

"Let's get to it!" Maka exclaimed.

"That a girl!" Soul exclaimed.

The others armed themselves and headed towards town where they made teams and took ground certain parts of the town. Kid, Ox, Stein, and Thor with Luccio Blackstar, Kana, and Zoey with Ramirez, while Chrona, Maka, Molly, and Ryonosuke with Harry.

Eddie watched through the crystals and smirked and said, "Try as you must you White Council idiots! You won't find me!"

He waved his hand and the crystals glowed again but they stopped after a minute.

"What?" he asked.

He remembered Harry and then took a look at a page that Vitorio had on him and grumbled.

"So, he is the bastard Harry Dresden! He was able to guard my victims with a trick up his sleeve! Maybe I should use my trick on him!"

He grabbed a new crystal and put Harry's name on it and it glowed.

As Harry's group searched, he tried feeling for the stain but felt a sharp pain in his head and started to hold it.

"Hey, are you okay?" Inari asked.

"harry!" Thomas exclaimed after not answering.

"I'm fine…" he said.

"Hey man, you're not!" Soul said.

"Molly, can you soul gaze him for a minute?" Jack asked.

She nodded and went over to Harry and used her soul gaze and saw that he was starting to get attacked.

"He is coming down with the nightmares as well!" she exclaimed.

"Damn it!" Thomas changed back and handed him the small bottle and told him, "Drink this!"

"What if you come under?" Harry asked between breaths.

"I will be fine, you need to drink it!" Thomas said.

Harry nodded and did so.

"Come on, we need to find this bastard or everyone will die." Thomas said and changed back into his revolver form.

Harry holstered him and they started running again.

The other two groups were trying to search the area with Ramirez and Luccio using magic on finding the stain.

Kana noticed a tall bell tower and saw how it looked burnt out in one corner and asked, "Hey, that bell tower looks a little burnt."

They saw what she was talking about.

"That bell tower was abandoned two years ago because of a fire and no one is allowed back there." Tsubaki said.

"Do you think someone can be up there?" Zoey asked.

"We can check." Derek said.

"Come on let's go!" Black Star exclaimed as he ran ahead.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Kana yelled and they all ran after him.

"Oh no you don't!" Eddie exclaimed and snapped his fingers.

As they ran, their surroundings grew darker and then Jiro felt the Black Blood starting to surge inside of him.

"Ah!" he screamed.

Kana felt the handle of the katana to burn and she screamed and dropped him.

Jiro changed back and his eyes were gray and went at Kana and fed on her pain.

"Let go of her!" Ramirez yelled and pointed his gun at him and shot at him.

An arm of Black Blood appeared and smacked the bullet away.

"The hell is happening?" Ramirez asked.

"I don't know, but we need to save Kana! Tsubaki, Masamune form!" Black Star exclaimed.

"Right!" she exclaimed and changed into her sword form.

"Let go of her you bastard!" Black Star yelled and ran at him.

Jiro jumped off and yelled, "What, your worst nightmare is not me feeding on your comrade?"

"What/" Black Star asked.

He grabbed Tsubaki in mid swing.

Tsubaki screamed.

"Let go of her!" Black Star yelled and tried to wrench Tsubaki out of his hand.

Jiro threw him aside.

Zoey ran at Jiro and swung Derek at him while Ramirez tried shooting him again.

Jiro jumped out of the way and Zoey got hit by the bullet.

She went down.

"Zoey!" Derek yelled.

"Mm, your little witch friend's pain smells great." Jiro said and walked over.

"I am not a witch, I am a wiccan!" Zoey yelled and kicked the ground and stalagmites grew and imprisoned him.

"Will that hold him?" Ramirez asked.

Zoey had her hand on her left forearm and said, "I hope so!"

Derek changed back and tore his shirt off and wrapped her arm up and said, "You need to heal it."

"I don't have my herbs on me, it has to wait until later but now we need to make sure this guy doesn't escape my stalagmites." Zoey said and then noticed something about to attack Black Star and Tsubaki. "Look out behind you!"

"Give me back my sword form!" a nightmarish version of Masamune yelled.

Black Star swung at it and the both of them started fighting each other.

"I thought I already got the sword!" Black Star yelled.

"I think he has been waiting for revenge?" Tsubaki asked as Black Star swung her.

"Hello Zoey!" Zoey heard from behind.

Zoey turned and saw a man older than her and asked, "Father?"

_What is going on? _She thought to herself.

Luccio's group also noticed the bell tower and headed for it. As they ran, their surroundings became darker and asymmetrical buildings appeared.

"What the hell?" Spirit asked.

"It's…it's…" Kid started.

"Don't start Kid!" Liz exclaimed.

"Hold it in!" Patti exclaimed.

"NOT SYMMETRICAL! IT'S FREAKING DISGUSTING!" Kid exclaimed.

"Mamamia, I always wondered what's with him and symmetry." Luccio said.

"Don't ask about the stripes." Stein said as he turned the bolt in his head.

"Whatever, we need to gget to the bell tower…" Luccio said.

"Anastasia?" she heard and turned to see Donald Morgan standing next to a jagged street lamp.

"Donald? What are you doing here? I thought you were dead!" she said.

"I was, but you should be the one dead for protecting the one that killed your true body!" Morgan exclaimed and took out his sword and charged at her.

She took out hers and started fighting him.

"Okay, I'm confused…" Ox said.

"I am guessing Luccio is facing her nightmare." Ragnarok said.

"What do you mean?" Chrona asked.

"The things you see and that everyone is suffering is what the Nightmare Weaver wants everyone to see and dream and if it persists, the person will go mad and die if they can't get over it." Ragnarok said.

"How would you know about this?" Thor asked.

"Medusa talked about it a long time ago when she was into the entire Madness thing." Ragnarok said.

"Why didn't you bring this up before?" Stein asked him.

Ragnarok shrugged.

"Speaking of Medusa, I am back!" they heard.

They turned and Chrona said in a jittery voice, "I thought you died…"

"Oh my boy, you know I can't die that easily, right Franken?" she asked and had her nails change.

"Great, not only she's a part of Chrona's nightmares but mine as well!" Stein exclaimed as he put Spirit forward.

"I guess we have to join in too." Thor said.

"Are you sure?" Ox asked.

"Unless you want to change Kid's diapers!" Loki exclaimed.

"Yeah no!" Ox exclaimed.

They all started fighting the nightmare Medusa.

Harry's group managed to get to the bell tower undetected with Molly's veil.

Jack was holding her up since she used a lot of magic in order to envelope them.

"so, this is it." Soul said.

"Yep!" Ryonosuke said.

"We better get up there, it's almost midnight." Harry said.

Maka and Ryonosuke nodded.

They started to climb the stairs and as they got up there, there was a thick darkness and saw people in White Council cloaks.

"Hell's bells, what are they doing here?" Kyosuke yelled.

"Hey bastard, you can't fool us!" Harry yelled.

There was no response.

"Harry Dresden, we came for your apprentice!"

"What? She is not the one causing the nightmares! The perp is on the floor you're standing on!" Harry yelled.

They saw their arms go into the air and missiles came at them.

"Incoming!" Jack yelled and changed into his crossbow form.

Molly grabbed him.

"I guess there is no chance!" Harry exclaimed and brought out the revolvers and he and Molly started shooting.

"What should we do?" Soul asked.

"Charge!" Maka yelled.

She and Ryonosuke charged forward and swung their weapons but none of their attacks were effective as they made it to the room.

"The hell?" Ryonosuke asked.

"Welcome Ishida brothers!" they heard.

"Hey! Get out here!" Maka yelled.

They saw a guy come out wearing a bowler derby, a duster, a striped shirt, and a clawed glove appear.

"Nice to see you all alive and well, I thought the little White Council nightmare would be a nice fight but I'd rather have Dresden and Grasshopper take care of it."

"So, you lead us here to fight you to see who would win?" Ryonosuke asked.

"No! To draw the Black Blood out!" he yelled and his claws grew and got him in the chest and chanted something.

Ryonosuke and Kyosuke felt it together and they screamed.

"No!" Maka yelled and the darkness swallowed her and Soul up.

Inside the darkness, they found Chrona sitting on a bench.

"Chrona?" Soul asked.

"Weren't you with Luccio?" Maka asked.

"Maka…" he said and stood up and had Ragnarok in his sword form. "I had to take everyone out!"

"What?" she asked.

The light shown Kid, the Thompsons, Ox, Harvard, Thor, Loki, Stein, her father, and Luccio dead on the ground.

"Pa…pa…papa!" Maka yelled.

"Maka, don't listen to him! They are on the other side of Death City!" Soul told her.

"Now that they're dead, it's time to join them! Prepare to die!" Chrona yelled and raised his sword and swung at her.

She screamed.

Author's Commentary

Yeay! Another chapter! Sorry for the wait again! Finals got me working on projects and yet I will be continuing one that one of my classes wants us to do. I will find a way of writing more fics as well. Especially this summer I will be doing online courses for my first time. Anyways, so this story will be ending soon after this arc. What will happen in the final fight? I can't reveal much but you need to keep reading to find out! So enjoy!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 The Black Blood Returns! Will the Nightmares Ever End?

Zoey was still fighting the nightmare version of her father while Black Star fought off the nightmare version of Masumune. Jiro was still caged up in the stalagmite prison that Zoey created from the earth under his feet. Kana mangaged to get up and walked over to him.

"Jiro…" she said.

He struggled against the feed for pain as he said, "Kana, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't bbe, it's part of our nature to feed on each other like we do on humans." She said.

"Still, I hate it! I hate that the Scavus King would make me feed on pain when I was born in his family!" Jiro said.

"You don't have to anymore since you use the Black Blood to our advantage." She said.

"Which it isn't, this whole thing is all thanks to the Nightmare Weaver! He is the one creating these nightmares and I am yours when it comes to feeding on pain."

She shook her head and said, "You think it's my nightmare, it is also yours! You are the one to be in control, fight it!"

He closed his eyes and then saw the crystal shard with the darkness surrounding it piercing into the reservoir of Black Blood.

"_So, this is it! This is what the Nightmare Weaver is using!" he said and walked over and tried to touch it but a force field was surrounding it._

_He looked around and saw a common link around the ccrystal and saw the same thing in the fighting Zoey and Black Star's souls and connected the links to a street lamp that is omitting the darkness. _

"_Bingo!"_

He opened his eyes and said, "Hey Ramirez!"

"What is it?" Ramirez asked as he pointed his gun at Jiro.

"Hold on, this entire darkness is caused by a crystal relay hooked to that streetlamp!" he told Ramirez.

Ramirez looked and said, "I don't see anything."

"Use your Wizard's Sight! It's the only way you can!" Kana told him.

Ramirez nodded and used it and saw the links and crystals and then noticed they were on Zoey, Black Star, and Jiro and cursed in Spanish.

"What now that it has been revealed?" Ramirez asked as he turned back.

"Hit it with your best spell!" Jiro answered.

"You got it!" Ramirez exclaimed and pointed at the street lamp and muttered a word. A very bright light went at it and hit the street lamp directly and sparks came out of it and the darkness vanished.

Zoey and Black Star were on the ground panting after their nightmarish figures vanished.

"Hey Zoey, do you mind?" Jiro asked.

"Right." She said and broke the stalagmites to free him. "You better not feed off pain again or those stalagmites will kill you next time!"

"Don't worry, I will make sure Vitorio's ass is served to the dingoes before he has me feeding on pain again." Jiro said.

Ramirez walked over and said, "Now that we are out of that nightmare, are we ready to head for the bell tower?"

Kana, Jiro, Black Star, Tsubaki, Zoey, and Derek all nodded.

"Let's get going!" he exclaimed and they all headed towards the bell tower.

Meanwhilee, Luccio's group was still fighting their nightmares. Kid was still crying over the asymmetrical mess surrounding him.

"Hey Kid, will you snap out of it? Our buddies are going to die if you don't do something!" Liz yelled.

"But there is so much asymmetry!" Kid cried out.

Patti noticed something and changed back into her human form.

"Patti?" Liz asked when she saw it.

Patti walked over to a mailbox and touched it and stepped back and said, "It's the same kind of spell that has been hurting us!"

"Except it is brought to the real world." Kid said.

Liz looked at Luccio fighting Donald Morgan while the others fighting Medusa.

"That means, this is not real, what if…" Liz started.

"If we have Ragnarok break it?" Patti asked.

"Good idea." Kid said and yelled at Chrona and Ragnarok, "Hey! Ragnarok that Medusa you're fighting is not real!"

"What?" Chrona asked.

"This is a nightmare brought to life to scare us!" Liz yelled.

"And? What do you want us to do?" Ragnarok asked.

"Scream as loud as you can!" Patti exclaimed.

"Well?" Ragnarok aksed.

"It worked once before, so it should work again." Chrona answered.

Ragnarok nodded.

"Everyone cover your ears!" Chrona shouted as he put Ragnarok into the air.

Everyone except for Thor and Loki.

"Why?" Loki asked.

"Because it's going to get loud, so cover your ears." Ox warned.

"As if our eardrums…" Thor started but didn't finish since Ragnarok started screaming.

Thor hit one of the buildings since it was Ragnarok's loudest scream that he used back at Club Zero.

Eddie even noticed the crystal that was being used to cast the nightmare area for Luccio's group starting to break and the one for Ramirez's group shattered.

"Damn it!" he growled as he kept his claws in Ryonosuke's body and kept him and his brother in their nightmare world.

The asymmetrical nightmare broke and the night sky over Death City reappeared.

"Damn!" Thor exclaimed.

"Thank god that it's over!" Kid exclaimed with happy tears in his voice.

Patti laughed as Liz said, "No matter what, asymmetry is still his nightmare."

"Well, now our nightmares are over, let's get to that bell tower before anymore nightmares are made!" Ox said.

"Or before your comrades die from them." Loki said as Thor got to his feet.

They all started heading for the bell tower.

Back at the tower, both Molly and Harry fought off the nightmare of wardens that were blocking them from reaching where Maka and Ryonosuke were. They heard Maka scream a moment after the fight started.

"Damn it, why are still coming at us?" Thomas asked.

"Not sure, there's too many of them!" Jack answered.

"Wait a second, this is a nightmare world isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, how our bullets can't hit these guys?" Inari said.

"I think I know what to do!" Harry exclaimed as he put both Wraithe siblings into the holsters and brought out the blasting rod.

"What are you doing boss? You know this tower burned down years before!" Molly exclaimed.

"Not going to burn it down, going to break the darkness! Fuego!" Harry yelled and pointed the rod at the darkness and it hit but not enough. "Damn it! I guess I better turn up the heat!"

Harry put his concentration together and focused on the darkness that surrounded them all and the fake wardens and yelled his other fire spell and it hit straight on and caused the entire darkness to fade away and the wardens went with it and they were standing on the top steps of the tower.

"Let's get going." Harry said and charged forward.

Molly followed.

They found Eddie with the brothers and noticed that both of the brothers were still and Ryonosuke's eyes blank and his face contorted into a scream but without sound.

"So, you broke your little nightmare world, I thought the little Grasshopper would die in it?" Eddie said in a disappointed voice.

"You thought wrong, you're the one who's going to die!" Molly exclaimed as she pointed Jack at him.

"Especially with what you did to us!" Jack growled.

"Aw, I'm fluttered, but if you try to kill me these two will die! I am already connected to them and the Black Blood inside! Maybe you should give up now and let the sun rise so I can kill them instead."

"What about bringing them to Vitorio? Aren't you working for him?" Harry asked.

"Maybe I am, maybe I want to seep the Black Blood into myself and go to him? You can imagine how much fun my nightmares will be when I acquire this liquid that Madrigal injected into them?" Eddie said.

"You monster." Thomas said.

"Aw Thomas Wraithe, maybe I should give you a nightmare of your demon getting you or maybe your true love dead right next to you, how about that?" Eddie asked.

"Don't you dare!" Thomas yelled.

Inari shuddered from the thought of having a nightmare of Thomas in pain from Justine being dead.

"Hell's bells, I already felt the nightmare of seeing Justin Dumorn attacking me with that shadow creature when I was his apprentice." Harry said.

"Looks like the great wizard Dresden is at a standstill in saving his own pupils!" Eddie exclaimed and cackled and looked down at the Ishidas. "Now, let's see if they live or die."

Ryonosuke and Kyosuke were lying in a black puddle inside the nightmare. They were surrounded by a spell circle of the gazebo on the Wraithe Chateau grounds. It was from when Madrigal got his hands on them again.

Madrigal stepped up to them and grabbed Ryonosuke and Kyosuke and said, "So, how does it feel to stay with the Black Blood?"

Ryonosuke and Kyosuke opened their eyes.

_It can't be! _Ryo thought.

_Why? Why is he alive? _Kyo thought.

"So, you two going to stay and feed off the fears of the weak?" Madrigal asked.

They looked down and saw both Molly and Jack dead on the steps of the gazebo.

"Wait, I thought Molly saved us!" Ryo said.

"You fed off their fear!" Vitorio said from behind.

"How is that possible?" Kyo asked.

Madrigal dropped them.

"When Molly was preparing her spell, you felt her fear and grabbed her and fed off of her and Jack tried stopping you from doing it Kyo, but Ryo grabbed him instead." Madrigal told them.

"It can't be!" the both of them said.

"Harry!" they yelled.

Molly heard the scream and asked, "Ryo? Kyo?"

"Huh?" Jack asked.

Then they heard Maka scream.

"Maka!" Molly yelled.

"Sounds like Ms. Albarn is having fun with hers." Eddie said with a slight cackle.

"Grasshopper, save Maka!" Harry told her.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Don't you need us to save Ryo and Kyo?" Jack asked.

"Maka needs help and your arrow is strong enough to save her and Soul! I will take care of the Nightmare Weaver!" Harry said.

"Right." She said and charged towards the darkness.

"Okay, it's you and me you bastard! Let go of the brothers or you will face me at full power!" Harry said.

"With what? Fire? This tower was already burned, do you want to cause another fire?" Eddie asked.

"Not necessarily, you haven't heard, I can also use ice!" harry exclaimed and placed his hand on the ground and it started to freeze.

The area around Eddie froze up and it got to the edge where the darkness met.

"Let's see how you move with ice all over?" Harry asked and took out the Wraithe siblings and pointed and shot at him.

Molly found Maka on the floor with a gash on her shoulder.

"Maka?" she asked and shook her.

Maka opened her eyes and saw Molly and asked, "M-Molly? You survived?"

"Yeah, Harry used his fire magic to break the nightmare we were in." she answered.

"Well, well, it looks like a new challenger joined the fight." They heard Chrona say.

Molly saw Chrona holding Ragnarok with Maka's blood on him. Then she saw the dead figures of their comrades.

"Oh man!" Jack exclaimed.

"It can't be, this isn't real, our friends are still out there." Molly said.

"Huh?" Maka asked.

"Are you sure?" Soul asked.

"Take a close look at Ragnarok, the face of him is not there." Molly answered.

Maka noticed that Ragnarok's face was not on the blade and said, "You're right, normally we can see Ragnarok's face there due to his screaming."

"No wonder he wasn't screaming, some nightmare this has been!" Soul exclaimed.

"Now what since we found out that this is not the real Chrona?" Jack asked.

"Break the nightmare of course! Let's do it!" she exclaimed. "SOUL RESONANCE!"

Jack transformed intothe rune covered, gattling crossbow.

"SPELLBOUND HOWL!" Molly yelled and the arrows hit the area behind Chrona and the darkness shattered.

"No!" Eddie yelled and felt the power waver from his magic as the last glass spike shattered. "You think you have beaten me! I still have the Ishida boys!"

"Not quite! Molly! You need to use that nightmare magic of yours!" Harry yelled.

"Right!" she yelled.

"What?" Eddie asked.

Molly ran over to the Ishida brothers and used her mind magic and said, "Wakey, wakey boys! You need to snap out of it!"

Back inside, both Ishida brothers tried to fight off Madirgal and Vitorio. They were struck down.

"Your betrayal is costing the both of you dearly! You think you can beat us when we bestowed you with the gift of power and a new feed?" Madrigal asked as he pointed the spear form of Madeline at Kyosuke.

"We didn't ask for it…" Kyosuke said.

"What?" Madeline asked.

"You heard us! We didn't ask for it!" Kyosuke yelled and his eyes started to turn pale.

"The Black Blood is not what we wanted! We wanted to become Deathscythes!" Ryonosuke yelled as he changed into his new form of the Executioner axe. Kyosuke felt the Deathscythe power starting to change him and blades came out.

"What the hell?" Vitorio asked.

"Despite the blood controlling us and still flowing within! We can control it! Come on out by our command!" Ryonosuke yelled.

Around them the Black Blood flowed into the both of them.

They heard cackling as it did and covered them up.

Outside, the blood did the same thing and it started to burn Eddie and he yelled and let go of them.

"WIZARD BULLETS!" Harry yelled and the bullets hit Eddie.

"Looks like the Black Blood rejected you!" Harry exclaimed.

"I won't give up! Darkness Revolution!" Eddie yelled and darkness started to surround them.

"Empty Night! He's still able to use magic?" Thomas asked as he saw it form.

"You got it!" Eddie yelled and shown up with new claw gloves and went after Harry and started swinging at him.

"Crap!" Harry exclaimed and shot at him.

"Great! Now we won't be able to beat him!" Soul exclaimed.

"You sure about that?" Molly asked with a smirk.

"Huh?" Soul and Maka asked and saw that the Ishidas were gone.

"Where did they go?" Maka asked.

"The Black Blood gave them wings." Jack answered.

"Huh?" they asked.

Harry used more ice magic and was hit by the claws and noticed they burned. He dropped the Wraithes.

"Harry!" Inari yelled.

"Great, I get the fairy weakness?" Harry asked.

"You got it! When you made that ice field I noticed the snowflake symbol on your hand and remembered that a new Winter Knight did appear in the NeverNever! Never thought it would be you, Harry Dresden! Warden of the White Council and teacher of class Blood Fang! Now it's time to die!" Eddie said as he lifted his hand.

"I don't think so!" a double voice said.

"What?" Eddie asked.

Ryonosuke appeared with demon wings sprouted from his back. He had his shirt torn where he was stabbed and axe blades were extending from underneath his duster and at his shoulders. His eyes were white and his brother in a spiked version of the Knight Templer axe and chains of black and silver wrapped around him.

"The hell?" Eddie asked.

"Looks like they embraced the Black Blood…" Harry said.

"Black Blood Resonance!" both brothers yelled. "KNIGHTMARE TEMPLER!" Ryonosuke swung and it hit Eddie head on and he screamed and it echoed as the darkness glowed and cracked.

"You sent nightmares to our comrades! Now you will face ours!" Kyosuke yelled.

Eddie changed into his Kishin form and the darkness disintergrated.

Ryonosuke breathed heavily and their Black Blood form disappeared and Kyosuke changed back. His cothes were ripped even more due to what the Black Blood did. His hair wasn't spiked and in his face.

"Damn…never thought that would happen…" Kyosuke managed to say as he dropped to his knees.

"Better believe it, now we know what Jiro and Kana did, except ours is overpowered." Ryonosuke said.

"Hope we don't have to use it again…" Kyosuke said.

"Me neither, I need some sleep…" Ryonosuke said.

"Ryo! Kyo!" they heard and saw Kana and Jiro run over to them.

"Kana?"

"Jiro?"

Kana glomped Ryo.

"Whoa, when did you all get here?" Maka asked.

"Just now, we saw a big light shining when we got to the door." Tsubaki said.

"What was that anyways?" Black Star asked from behind.

"Big power!" Harry answered as he had his hand on his shoulder.

"Never thought you guys would be the victor." Ramirez said as he and Luccio got to his side.

"We did win, now this Eddie guy is gone the nightmare magic is also gone!" Harry said.

"Hey Soul! Maka! Here!" Kyosuke exclaimed as he tossed the Kishin form of Eddie.

"Shouldn't you take it?" Soul asked.

"Nope, you guys were supposed to go on an assignment and had to stay because of this bastard." Ryonosuke said.

"Besides, they're Deathscythes, why would they want to eat souls again?" Jiro asked.

"Good point!" Soul exclaimed and ate the soul and glowed and then licked his lips.

"So, with all the madness going on, what next?" Stein asked as he turned the bolt in his head.

"We're heading to the Wraithe threshold! We have a score to settle with Vitorio Malvora." Harry said.

In Vitorio's office, he was on the phone with Lady Malvora.

"Yes, I will be there! Don't worry, the Ishidas will also be there!"

He finished after a moment.

"It looks like checkmate will happen after all! Ryonosuke, Kyosuke, Kana, Jiro, and the rest of the White Court will die under my own hands!" Vitorio said and cackled.

Author's Commentary

Well, it is about to happen! The final arc of this fic! Finally! After almost a half of a year of writing this…wait a year of this! I just remembered I started this a year ago! Anyways, finally at the final stretch! Stay tuned!


End file.
